Protocolo de viajes temporales
by Giny04
Summary: Iba a ser una mañana aburrida en la sala de operaciones de Espacio Profundo Nueve o, al menos, eso creyó el capitán sko. El wormhole, no obstante, no parecía estar de acuerdo, y en una de sus descomposturas tres visitantes del futuro aparecen en el teletransportador. Garak/ Bashir. Esta historia no sería lo que es sin la ayuda de g-skywalker a quien agradezco la paciencia
1. I

**I**

El capitán Benjamin Sisko entró en la sala de operaciones. Era temprano, demasiado temprano, pensó, y algunos días _temprano_ era más _temprano_ de lo necesario, reflexionaba, y aquella mañana, sin duda, era el ejemplo perfecto. Por alguna razón no había podido dormir bien la noche anterior y había estado desvelándose casi constantemente hasta que, cuando al fin había conseguido conciliar un sueño medianamente profundo, el despertador le llamó con su diaria y atroz crueldad para informarle de que tenía media hora para prepararse y llegar a la sala de operaciones. A pesar de todo, Benjamin Sisko obedeció al aparato con una sonrisa: no estaba dispuesto a que una mala noche provocada seguramente por un mal sueño que no podía ni recordar acabara con su buen ánimo. Así que casi arrastrando los pies pero con una mueca optimista se había dirigido al replicador: "Café, dulce café" había pensado, y ordenó al replicador que le sirviera uno - bien cargado, muy cargado -. Esperó. Esperó. Desesperó. El replicador, sencillamente, ignoró sus órdenes, y es que el maldito trasto era realmente el más insubordinado de cuantos había tenido la oportunidad de interaccionar en aquella estación. No había tiempo: vistió su uniforme y, sin café en el estómago ni un buen desayuno digno de un capitán, salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la sala de operaciones.

Asomó desde el turbolift recomponiendo su cansado gesto y luego dirigió una satisfecha mirada a sus oficiales, se aseguró de que todos se encontraban en sus puestos y les saludó cordialmente, al fin, asintiendo con la cabeza. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro: allí estaban todos - a excepción, claro, del doctor Bashir, que estaba ausente participando en una conferencia médica en algún exótico lugar de la galaxia, y del klingon Worf cuyo turno comenzaba en unas horas -. Todos preparados, dispuestos, eficientes, como cada día, y es que era realmente un honor ser su capitán, pensó Benjamin Sisko que, después de cuatro años, no podía sino sentirse el más afortunado de cuantos capitanes servían en la Flota Estelar.

El aroma del café inundó sus sentidos entonces, casi quiso cerrar los ojos para dejarse llevar por la fragancia milenaria del despertar de la Humanidad, seguir el rastro de su esencia hasta encontrar su fuente y, entonces, abrirlos para deleitar sus ojos con la visión siempre hechicera de la infusión por antonomasia. Casi fue así, de hecho, casi se vio arrastrado por el perfume a despertar y el deseo del sabor cálido y levemente amargo viajando por sus papilas, el mismo que le guió, casi embrujado, hasta la mesa donde Jadzia Dax le esperaba, una afable bienvenida en el hermoso rostro del viejo y, al tiempo, nuevo amigo:

- Buenos días, Capitán - dijo - ¿Una mala noche? - y se dispuso a tomar un sorbo de su raktajino.

- Una mala noche - confirmó Sisko tomando y robando con descaro de las manos de la trill la taza de café, al fin saboreando con expresividad la pócima del desvelo -. ¿Todo en orden?

- Todo en orden, capitán. Salvo mi café - dijo indicando la taza en manos del humano, con una mueca de dulce reproche.

- ¿Mayor?

- Todo en perfecto orden, capitán – dijo Nerys, sonriendo a causa del incidente y ofreciendo al tiempo una fresca y sincera bienvenida.

"Todo en orden" se dijo Benjamín Sisko, aunque ligeramente satisfecho: Que todo estuviera en orden sólo significaba una cosa, y era que tendría que entrar en su oficina y dedicar sus horas a las decenas de documentos burocráticos que – estaba seguro – le esperaban en su ordenador. "Un día excitante", concluyó, y con desaliento abandonó a la trill y a la bajorana para dirigirse a su oficina, sin prisas, con parsimonia - la burocracia siempre, siempre podía esperar -: precisamente aquella mañana no tenía ninguna gana de sumergirse en papeleos, permisos, informes ni letra pequeña. No tenía otra opción, no obstante, y tampoco era que estuviera deseoso de problemas, claro que no... Pero la expectativa de una pila de padds con aburrida retórica administrativa no era la mayor de las tentaciones, obviamente... "No queda otro remedio, Ben" se dijo, pero no quiso acelerar su paso para no precipitar la llegada a su despacho.

- ¿Capitán? – se escuchó la voz del jefe O´brien, y Sisko no lo dudó ni un instante: cualquier cosa capaz de alejarle o, al menos, demorar su llegada al fastidioso papeleo era bienvenida. Se giró incluso con gratitud para mirar al jefe O'brien:

- Adelante, Jefe.

- El wormhole parece mostrar una leve irregularidad energética.

- ¿Irregularidad?

- Confirmo – indicó Jadzia Dax desde su puesto -. Nada de magnitud considerable pero es cierto que se registran emisiones de naturaleza desconocida.

- ¿Desde cuándo? – preguntó el capitán.

- Sólo unos segundos.

- ¿Aumenta su intensidad?

Dax sacudió la cabeza, y Sisko comprendió que la anomalía no sería, finalmente, razón suficiente como para ahorrarse la burocracia. Volvió a sorber el raktajino, fruto del hurto, mientras consideraba la posibilidad de que las irregularidades pudieran tener alguna relación con el fallo matutino - demasiado matutino - de su replicador. No dijo nada, no obstante: su oficial científico acababa de asegurarle que habían comenzado hacía unos segundos y, admitámoslo, el aparato había dado razones suficientes de su indisciplina en el pasado como para achacar el defecto de aquella mañana a los caprichos del wormhole.

- Bien, manténganme informado de cualquier cambio o variación – ordenó, y luego se encaminó de nuevo hacia su despacho con gesto de desencanto y resignación. "Burocracia, allá voy", pensaba, y comenzó a subir los pocos escalones que llevaban a la puerta de su oficina cuando, de pronto, un apagón repentino dejó a oscuras la sala de operaciones. Sisko casi cayó de bruces en las escaleras y en su intento por no encontrar el suelo o el pico de algún escalón, el café se vertió sobre su uniforme - su destino era no beberlo aquella mañana -. El murmullo de los oficiales siguió, tan sólo unos segundos, hasta que las luces de emergencia se activaron al fin, proporcionando a la sala una penumbra de tonos añil.

- ¿Qué..? – comenzó a decir, tambaleándose, tratando aún de recuperar el equilibrio y no terminar de verter el resto del líquido - . O'brien, reporte de inmediato.

- Suministro energético de emergencia activado – comenzó a explicar el ingeniero -, el problema no está localizado sólo en la sala de operaciones, capitán, el resto de la estación tampoco se abastece normalmente.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – preguntó acercándose a Dax.

- El wormhole.. aún estoy a la espera de los datos de la lectura, capitán. Con el sistema de emergencia su llegada siempre se retrasa más de lo normal.

- ¿Alguna interpretación?

- No, capitán. No entiendo qué ha podido suceder.

La Mayor Kira también esperaba una respuesta, pudo discernirlo en su mirada, incluso en la semioscuridad de la sala mientras observaba cómo Dax presionaba todo tipo de botones y las variaciones de colores en la pantalla iluminaban su rostro con diferentes tonalidades y matices, provocando junto con las sombras un extraño e íntimo juego casi de intriga.

- Mayor, por favor, informe al Jefe Odo de que tome las medidas de seguridad necesarias para un problema menor en el funcionamiento de los sistemas – dijo, comprendiendo el revuelo que se habría ocasionado entre los residentes de la estación. La bajorana asintió.

- Capitán – llamó de nuevo entonces el Jefe O'brien -. Creo que detecto de nuevo una emisión... Parece...

- Olvídese de parecidos, Jefe, y reporte.

Un nuevo apagón, esta vez incluso de las luces de emergencia, dejó en completa oscuridad la sala de operaciones. Ningún aparato parecía funcionar, sólo la luz de las estrellas desde las ventanas proporcionaba cierta visibilidad y un incipiente temor comenzaba a apoderarse de su tripulación, podía sentirlo. Afortunadamente fueron sólo unos segundos, Sisko no tuvo siquiera tiempo de preguntar a sus oficiales qué estaba sucediendo cuando, de pronto, el teletransportador se iluminó y comenzó a alumbrar con destellos de mil colores y tonos la absoluta oscuridad de la sala. Fosforecía con regularidad, emanando luminosidad y generando en su interior un remolino de moléculas coloridas. Como era lógico, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia él, esperando el desenlace de sus acrobacias cromáticas y, en efecto, poco a poco, dos figuras comenzaron a perfilarse entre sus pigmentadas y volátiles partículas, y un instante más tarde el suministro energético volvía, las computadoras se reiniciaban y las luces iluminaban de nuevo la sala. El teletransportador abandonó su actividad, y dos personas en su interior, perfectamente teletransportadas, esperaban atónitas poder comprender lo que acababa de suceder y, a juzgar por la estupefacción en sus rostros, también dónde se encontraban. Mientras el sistema parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, como si nada hubiera sucedido, nadie se preocupó por confirmar su reinicio: todos quedaron mirando a los recién llegados con incertidumbre y perplejidad.

Sisko examinó sus figuras, aún desconcertado: se trataba de una hermosa mujer, de ojos verdes y dorada cabellera, de facciones nobles y simétricas, de ojos levemente alargados bajo las pardas y perfiladas cejas que combinaban majestuosamente con los puntos a lo largo de sus sienes y su cuello: era trill, no cabía duda. Recorriendo con sus ojos el resto de su silueta Sisko comprendió pronto, observando la prominencia superlativa de su vientre, que la trill se encontraba en estado de buena esperanza y, a juzgar por el tamaño considerable de su panza, no tardaría en llegar al mundo la criatura que se encontraba en su interior. Junto a ella, un humano alto y esbelto, de grandes ojos y mentón cubierto con una espesa barba de color azabache; oscura era también la pigmentación de sus cabellos y el tono dorado de su piel. Él también parecía vacilar, intentando comprender lo sucedido, frunciendo el ceño expresivamente en gesto de desconcierto... Miró hacia arriba y hacia abajo, a un lado y a otro y, finalmente, hacia la sala de operaciones donde su mirada se encontró con la del capitán Benjamin Sisko: su desconcierto se tornó en aturdimiento, en una mueca de sorpresa y asombro absolutos:

- ¿Ca...? Capitán?

La voz no dejaba lugar a dudas, y la familiaridad observada en la figura del humano hacía unos segundos ahora tomaba forma en su mente:

- ¿Doctor Bashir?

El doctor asintió: era Julian, Julian Bashir, sólo que... ¿cambiado? ¿mayor? No vestía su habitual uniforme y su rostro parecía levemente envejecido... "¿Cómo era posible?", "¿Qué es lo que había sucedido?" era todo lo que Sisko podía preguntarse: había quedado atónito ante su visión, tanto como el resto del personal presente en la sala de operaciones que parecía tratar de comprender, mirándose los unos a los otros como queriendo confirmar una sospecha – aún era difícil de creer -.

- ¿Alguien va a explicarme dónde estamos? – la voz de la trill en el transportador interrumpió el asombro general.

- Esto es Espacio Profundo Nueve, Jo... - le explicó Bashir -. Sólo que... ¡es Espacio Profundo Nueve en el pasado!

- ¡Estupendo! - exclamó -. Al parecer el apagón nos ha hecho viajar... al pasado... Hubiera preferido un destino más exótico, para ser sincera – dijo girándose para mirar a su alrededor, observando las paredes del habitáculo con cierto desengaño.

Jadzia Dax hubo de tomar otro sorbo de su raktajino para volver en sí, y para poder hacerlo hubo de recuperar su taza de las manos del capitán que, a su lado, había quedado completamente absorto. Estas cosas no debían ocurrir nunca tan temprano en la mañana, pensó la trill, y luego admitió que los años le habían sentado muy bien a Julian y, a juzgar por la mirada de Nerys, podría asegurar que la bajorana estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo: el doctor vestía una camisa de color castaño que favorecía tremendamente el color de sus ojos, y la esbeltez de su silueta venía ahora acompañada por una elegancia distinguida y selecta. La barba favorecía sus facciones, y no pudo sino preguntarse por qué no era una constante en el rostro del joven Julian Bashir a cuyo lado trabajaba cada día.

- ¡Julian! – le dijo al fin, feliz de tener frente a sí al amigo, y su voz consiguió llamar la atención del doctor que se giró para encontrar su fuente. Su reacción, no obstante, no fue en absoluto la que hubiera esperado: sus siempre vivos y joviales ojos quedaron como congelados, su expresión taciturna y acongojada en una mueca a medio camino entre el espanto y la sorpresa, era casi un péndulo tropezando con las emociones más extremas en cuestión de segundos.

- ¿Jad...? – balbuceó - ¿Jadzia?

No vaciló, seguramente si quiera sopesó su reacción, en un arrebato inconsciente y casi automático Julian Bashir bajó del teletransportador y en dos zancadas alcanzó a colocarse frente a la teniente Dax. La miró con ternura y la abrazó fuertemente, con tanto afecto y entusiasmo que todos en la sala de operaciones quedaron perplejos una vez más.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Yo también me alegro de verte! – dijo con sinceridad, aceptando el abrazo con franqueza, aún en su regazo.

Bashir pareció comprender algo entonces, y abandonó de inmediato el gesto de afecto hacia la trill, casi disculpándose. Sonriente se giró para comprobar que Miles O'Brien estaba en su puesto, joven y sonriente, verazmente feliz por la visión del amigo. Le dedicó la más amplia y franca de sus sonrisas:

- ¡Miles!

- ¡Julian! Te ves bien.

- Nada mal para un tipo de cincuenta años – dijo la trill en el transportador, un tanto intranquila, provocando que todas las miradas se volvieran hacia ella -. ¡Hola! – saludó con desparpajo, elevando una de sus manos para enfatizar sus palabras.

- Eh.. – Julian comenzó -. Ésta es Joan.

Y la rubia trill sonrió, satisfecha siendo el centro de atención, ofreciendo la mejor de sus sonrisas y acariciando su barriga con satisfacción.

- Y les presentaría felizmente a esta pequeña criatura también, si no fuera porque Julian es incapaz de decidirse por un nombre – añadió.

Sisko – que hasta entonces había quedado con la boca abierta – al fin volvió en sí. Ordenó de inmediato a sus oficiales adoptar el protocolo adecuado para incidentes relacionados con viajes temporales y comenzar los cálculos necesarios para enviar a los recién llegados de vuelta a sus coordenadas espacio-temporales. Les recordó que la conversación quedaría restringida a lo estrictamente necesario para poder solventar el problema, y que revelaciones sobre el futuro quedaban terminantemente prohibidas. Todos asintieron, a excepción de Joan, la trill llegada junto con el doctor Bashir, que a la escucha de las órdenes de Sisko no pudo evitar soltar un resoplido y hacer un comentario mientras abandonaba el teletransportador y, caminando ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás, con cuidado de no resbalar y con lentitud, se sentaba entre Dax y Kira al fin aliviada por poder disponer de un asiento:

- ¡Federales! ¡Dios mío, la organización más aburrida del Universo!

- ¿Disculpe? - preguntó Sisko, no entendiendo muy bien la naturaleza del comentario.

- ¿Podría alguien por lo menos replicarme un trozo de bizcocho? - suplicó la trill arrugando sus facciones en gesto implorante.

Julian Bashir se acercó entonces a ella, con un resoplido comenzó su reprimenda:

- Jo, te he dicho cientos de veces que tanto azú …

- ¡Sólo un trozo! – interrumpió.

Jadzia Dax no lo dudó: mientras la otra trill aún suplicaba por un poco de glucosa en sus venas y el deleite del dulce en sus papilas, se acercó al replicador y ordenó un trozo de la mejor tarta de chocolate que sabía que el aparato podía producir. Con cuidado recogió el plato y con una sonrisa amplísima derivada de una sincera empatía, sirvió a la embarazada lo que había pedido:

- Nunca digas "no" a una mujer embarazada, Doctor - dijo dirigiéndose a Julian -. Aquí tienes.

Pero Joan no respondió a su gesto, sino que comenzó a reír, incluso con cierta malicia, de modo que Dax no pudo sino preguntarse el por qué.

- No me reconoces, ¿verdad, Dax? – le dijo.

- No te entiendo...

- Llevo el simbionte de Kodan.

Los ojos de la teniente quedaron abiertos como platos, la sorpresa era tal que casi quedó sin palabras, irritación y extrañeza todo al mismo tiempo en sus dilatadas pupilas:

- ¿Kodan?

- Me encantan sus caras cuando descubren que no estoy muerta – dijo Joan mirando a Julian con cierta travesura, incluso perversidad-. No tiene precio – e introdujo un bocado de dulce en su boca -. Esto está buenísimo. ¿Puedo tomar otro después?

-¡Jo! – Julian regañó.

- ¿Ves? - dijo con un resoplido, dejando caer también sus hombros junto con el aire en sus pulmones - ¡Aburridos!


	2. II

**II**

Benjamin Sisko trató de poner orden una vez consiguió congregar a todos en su despacho, aunque no era una empresa fácil, en absoluto: por un lado Dax y Kodan expresaban abiertamente, con indirectas o no, la antipatía que se profesaban la una a la otra; por otro, el Jefe O'brien intentaba explicarle que los cálculos estarían listos, sí, pero que por alguna razón la activación del proceso de teletransportación temporal tendría que demorarse – la encendida conversación entre las trill no le permitió concentrarse en las palabras del ingeniero que refirieron algo acerca de wormholes, emisiones y otros factores – y, finalmente, el doctor Bashir insistía con vehemencia en llevar a Kodan a la Enfermería para examinar el estado de la trill y del feto que podrían haberse visto afectados por el accidente y no sé qué proceso inherente a no sé cuántos... Sólo la Mayor Kira parecía apiadarse de su estado y comprenderle, apoyada en la pared al lado de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, como indicándole que aquél era el momento perfecto y preciso para poner orden:

- ¡Señores! – gritó Sisko, en vano porque

- ... ni en broma – estaba diciendo Joan Kodan, y continuó terminando su frase a pesar de la advertencia del capitán -, ¡Mejor el exilio que tener que ver vuestras caras de hipócritas!

- Siempre has sido una bocazas, Kodan – censuró Dax.

- Mejor una bocazas que una...

-¡Señoras! – interrumpió Sisko con otro grito -. Llamo a su sentido del orden y del decoro.

- ¡No sabe lo que es eso! – escupió Dax con rencor, y Joan abrió su boca para contestarle, pero el doctor Bashir se adelantó a sus cuerdas vocales colocando con ternura una mano sobre su hombro y suavizando su voz con evidente preocupación:

- Jo, por favor – le pidió -, no debes ponerte nerviosa en tu estado.

- Julian, querido, no me pongo nerviosa... ¡Me ponen nerviosa! – exclamó frunciendo el ceño hacia Dax.

No habían dejado de discutir desde que Jadzia comprendiera la identidad del simbionte. La siempre compasiva mirada de la teniente Dax se había tornado en un resentimiento casi desmedido, y no dudaba en observarla con antipatía y animadversión, realizando todo tipo de comentarios mordaces, directa o indirectamente. Era tan impropio de la siempre comedida Jadzia Dax que Sisko se sorprendió sobremanera, intentando comprender - al tiempo que poner orden - quién debía ser aquella joven o, más en concreto, el simbionte en su interior... Simbionte que, por cierto, no se había quedado atrás, ni mucho menos, sino que hacía todo lo posible porque no llegara el punto final al continuo intercambio de "halagos" y miradas. Aunque Sisko no podía comprender el fondo de sus comentarios - eran relativos a acontecimientos, circunstancias y personas que le eran completamente desconocidos -, no cabía duda de que eran deliberadamente hirientes, ofensivos y sarcásticos. Ninguna parecía dispuesta a ceder, pues, en absoluto, la intransigencia era leitmotiv en su encendida dialéctica y el único mediador en su rencor manifiesto.

Julian Bashir intentó calmar los ánimos, y dirigió una mirada suplicante a Dax, su mano aún posada sobre el hombro de Kodan que había cruzado sus brazos a la espera de que la oficial, al fin, anunciara que cerraría el pico - como si no fuera ella misma incluso más responsable de la discusión-. Jadzia, por su parte, decidió rendirse al ruego del amigo, sonrió con condescendencia al rostro afligido y luego, en gesto de capitulación, dirigió su atención hacia Sisko, quien agradeció el gesto inclinando su cabeza.

- Bien – comenzó al fin el capitán -, tenemos un accidente derivado de las irregularidades del wormhole esta mañana, de ahí el viaje a través del tiempo del doctor Bashir y...

- Joan Kodan – se presentó la trill -. Julian y yo estábamos precisamente en la estación, sólo que 20 años después, como es obvio. Allí también hubo un fallo de los sistemas, aunque desconocemos si a causa de irregularidades en el wormhole. Desde bien temprano en la mañana se observaron defectos en el suministro eléctrico de algunas unidades y, de pronto, unos minutos después, se sucedieron dos apagones. Supongo que el segundo de ellos fue el que nos trajo aquí o, al menos, a este momento...

-O'Brien – dijo Sisko aún meditando -, esta mañana el replicador de mi cuarto no funcionaba. ¿Cree que podría estar relacionado con la irregularidad que ha producido el fallo del suministro?

- Lo comprobaré de inmediato, capitán - afirmó el ingeniero.

- Perfecto. ¿Cuándo podríamos estar listos para devolver al doctor Bashir y a Joan Kodan a sus coordenadas espacio-temporales?

- Las coordenadas podrán calcularse pronto, capitán - explicó O'Brien -, pero la teletransportación que les lleve de vuelta al futuro deberá esperar.

- El wormhole continúa su actividad irregular – añadió Nerys -, no sería conveniente enviarles de regreso mientras no haya vuelto a la perfecta normalidad o, al menos, sepamos con certeza qué está ocurriendo... Algo podría no ir bien en el proceso, un fallo en el suministro mientras se teletransportan podría ser...

- Estoy de acuerdo – asintió Sisko, no necesitaba escuchar nada más. Era perfectamente consciente de los riesgos de la teletransportación y, más aún, de los peligros derivados de un fallo en el proceso, o de su interrupción... Tenía ante sí su pelota de béisbol y sentía la necesidad imperiosa de comenzar a jugar con ella, pasándola por sus manos para calmar su inquietud. Quizás la burocracia, pensó, hubiera sido una mejor forma de pasar su mañana al fin y al cabo... "con o sin café".

- Capitán – le llamó el doctor Bashir entonces, haciéndole olvidar la bola sobre el escritorio -. Debería llevar a Joan a la Enfermería.

- Entiendo su preocupación, doctor, pero no pienso permitirle pasear por la estación como si fuera un turista, lo prohíbe el protocolo. Ambos quedan limitados a la sala de operaciones y, si me apuran, sólo a mi despacho.

- Capitán, un viaje temporal supone una desatomización – explicó Bashir -. El protocolo médico a seguir exige examen inmediato en caso de fetos o neonatos. Su prioridad es superior a la del los incidentes de viajes temporales.

- ¿Qué pasa con el Julian del pasado? - preguntó la embarazada -. ¿No está en la Enfermería?

- Afortunadamente, el doctor Bashir del _presente_ se encuentra en una Conferencia – explicó Dax mirándola de reojo, obteniendo como respuesta un murmullo que, por suerte, no llegó a escuchar y al que, por tanto, no respondió.

- Capitán, me temo que debo acompañar personalmente a Joan a la Enfermería. Su examen por parte de otro doctor podría revelar detalles que no queremos que nadie sepa... aún – explicó Julian.

- Es cierto. Julian es, además, mi ginecólogo, señor Sisko - añadió la trill -, el más molesto del universo, por cierto.

Julian abrió la boca para hacer un comentario, pero antes de que pudiera enunciar sus palabras Sisko se estaba levantando de su silla, provocando con su gesto que todos los presentes guardaran silencio y esperaran la resolución y las órdenes a seguir. Apoyó sus manos sobre el escritorio, y con voz alta y clara el capitán comenzó:

- Bien – dijo, intentando recomponer su entonación -, Mayor, ¿podría avisar a Odo de que necesitamos evacuar el camino desde aquí hasta la Enfermería a fin de que nadie se tropiece con el doctor Bashir?

- Sí, Capitán. Pero supongo que tardará.

Bashir pareciό vacilar, había quedado mirando a la bajorana y sopesando sus palabras, con un gesto caviloso y preocupado en el rostro. Finalmente, sacudiendo la cabeza, explicó:

- No importa, capitán. Yo podría teletransportarme, asumo el riesgo. Joan podría ir a la Enfermería a pie, de todas formas nadie la conoce en la estación.

- ¿Está seguro?

Julian asintió, y Sisko estuvo de acuerdo: Seguramente la estación ya estaría lo suficientemente alborotada después de los apagones, y la evacuación del Promenade no parecía ser de gran ayuda, sin duda, tampoco algo que se pudiera conseguir con celeridad. La teletransportación de Bashir en aquellas circunstancias de intermitencia energética era un riesgo realmente alto, por otra parte, pero sólo así – creía - podría conseguirse que el traslado a la Enfermería se realizara con rapidez... Que la trill se teletransportara no era una opción, y si Bashir estaba dispuesto a asumir el riesgo...

- La señora Bashir irá acompañada - dijo al fin, aceptando la alternativa del médico -. ¿Dax?

- ¡Es una broma! - exclamó la trill de oscuros cabellos, atónita una vez más. Mas en el rostro de Sisko pudo comprender que, en realidad, el capitán estaba hablando muy en serio - ¿Es una orden? – dijo, queriendo verificar su sospecha.

- Es una orden – amenazó Sisko.

Dax no pudo evitarlo, de reojo miró a Kodan dedicándole una oblicua mirada de desagrado a la que la embarazada respondió entornando los ojos al tiempo que murmuraba algo en un idioma desconocido para lo que ni siquiera el traductor universal fue capaz de encontrar un equivalente. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en que la orden de Sisko no tenía sentido: ¿Por qué enviarla a ella y no a Kira? Al fin y al cabo, era cierto, ella era la oficial científica, debería quedar frente a su ordenador intentando comprobar qué sucedía en el wormhole y ayudando a la teletransportación de Julian...

- Mayor, contacte con Odo - ordenó el capitán con determinación -, necesitamos desalojar al menos una parte de la Enfermería; Jefe O'Brien, compruebe el estado del wormhole y de las emisiones y avíseme cuando todo esté listo para teletransportar al doctor Bashir - una pausa -. Y ahora, por favor, sean tan amables de esperar fuera de mi despacho hasta que todo esté preparado.

Las palabras de Sisko parecieron lógicas a todos los presentes. Asintiendo fueron levantándose y abandonando la oficina del capitán primero O'brien y Kira, después Julian y Kodan – que había tardado una eternidad en su lucha contra la gravedad y en conseguir, al fin, levantarse de la silla -, a los que siguió Dax. La trill, no obstante, avanzaba pausadamente: sabía perfectamente que, en algún momento, Sisko le pediría que se quedara unos minutos más en su oficina, era lógico, era previsible y, de hecho, no había alcanzado aún el umbral de la puerta cuando la voz de Sisko se alzó para llamarla y pedirle que, efectivamente, tomara asiento. Jadzia obedeció, se dejó caer sobre la silla en gesto de cansancio e irritación.

- No entiendo por qué debo acompañarla yo, Ben - le dijo.

- Viejo – comenzó el capitán, al fin alcanzando su pelota de béisbol, admirándola con la mirada y apreciando su textura con los dedos - ¿Quién es esa Kodan?

- Problemas.

- Ésta no es la respuesta que necesito - explicó con seriedad, requiriendo con la mirada y su gesto una respuesta más apropiada.

- Un simbionte. Fue exiliado de Trill y en consecuencia de la Federación que aceptó nuestra condena cuando nos unimos a ella. Fue hace mucho tiempo, Ben, siglos...

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿No es obvio? Siempre fue un insurgente, egoísta, arrogante...

- Tenía entendido que los simbiontes no tienen personalidad, viene dada por el huésped – explicó.

- Ésa es precisamente la razón de su exilio.

Sisko reflexionó por un instante, su gesto de duda e interrogación pronto se tornó en un leve resoplido y una inflexión decidida y firme:

- En pocas palabras, le dejasteis morir – aseguró.

- Le "exiliamos" – precisó la trill, endureciendo la mirada.

Sisko comprendió el juego de palabras, y no quiso ahondar más en la cuestión observando los ojos encendidos de Dax en los que un antiquísimo rencor parecía asomar.

- ¿Cómo ha conseguido sobrevivir? – preguntó.

- Supongo que también hay huéspedes exiliados, Ben.

- Bueno… - dijo finalmente -, no me importa qué hizo o quién es: ha venido aquí a causa de un accidente, está embarazada y tendrá nuestro respeto hasta que regrese, ¿entiendes, viejo? – sabía que debía dirigirse al ente centenario más allá de la joven Jadzia -. Además, está embarazada del hijo de nuestro amigo, mantengámonos en calma por lo menos por él. ¿Entendido?

Dax asintió. Sabía y comprendía que no le iba a ser fácil mantener la calma mientras Kodan se encontraba a su alrededor, mucho menos si abría la boca para soltar alguno de sus siempre inconvenientes e irritantes comentarios. Pero Benjamin Sisko tenía razón: Kodan llevaba en su vientre al hijo de Julian Bashir, y Julian Bashir era su amigo, un buen amigo. Además, reflexionó, era el momento perfecto para mostrar la superioridad trill que, incluso en relación a Kodan, debía ser capaz de obviar rencores y condenas para ayudar, proteger y respetar a una mujer embarazada.

Abandonó el despacho de Sisko. Suspiró tras cruzar la puerta, intentando relajarse antes de avanzar hacia donde Julian y Kodan estaban sentados. Viéndolos allí, discutiendo con fervor cómo la alimentación de una embarazada afecta el desarrollo del feto que está gestando y, por tanto, el exceso de glucosa no es aconsejable, Jadzia Dax no pudo sino preguntarse cómo su buen y dulce amigo Julian había podido acabar con alguien como Kodan... Sonrió al humano, y él le devolvió la más sincera de sus sonrisas con una chispa de felicidad inundando la pupila de sus ojos. Al menos, pensó, parecía feliz.


	3. III

**III**

No sería fácil llegar a la Enfermería a pie, en absoluto, y mucho menos para la trill Joan Kodan para quien el peso y el volumen añadido de un feto y algunos litros de líquido amniótico y demás menesteres convertirían en prácticamente un suplicio el traslado. Si a las desmedidas dimensiones características de su estado se añadían la pérdida de equilibrio propia de las alteraciones en su centro de gravedad y el hecho de que el Promenade – por el que necesariamente habían de pasar para llegar a la Enfermería – se encontraban atestado, abarrotado por los habitantes de la estación, el paseo hasta el centro médico de Espacio Profundo Nueve iba a ser un verdadero martirio. Demasiada gente, demasiado calor. Kodan no pudo evitar sentir un leve mareo mientras avanzaba, detrás de Dax, entre la multitud, y hubo de apoyarse en una de las paredes para cerrar los ojos y tomarse un respiro.

Jadzia pronto sintió su pausa y girándose para observarla comprendió su indisposición. Con preocupación se acercó a ella y la cubrió con su cuerpo para evitar algún indeseado empujón venido involuntariamente de entre la muchedumbre.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.

- Sí, sí... – respondió Kodan con los ojos aún cerrados, llevando una de sus manos a su vientre mientras la otra se posaba sobre su frente. Había palidecido levemente y parecía aturdida.

- Sólo unos metros hasta la Enfermería, Kodan. Cuando estés preparada... – le gritó Dax, porque gritar era la única forma de que su voz fuera escuchada por la otra trill entre el bullicio y la algarabía.

Kodan intentó alentarse a sí misma; abrió los ojos para comprobar que, en efecto, la Enfermería estaba tan sólo unos metros más allá. Su visión era borrosa, no obstante, y Dax hacía todo lo posible por envolverla en un curioso abrazo, tratando de protegerla, balanceándose al oponer resistencia cada vez que alguien la empujaba.

- Vamos – sugirió Joan, separándose de la pared -. Cuanto antes lleguemos mejor...

Dax asintió. Antes de continuar, no obstante, alzó su mirada intentando calcular cuántos metros aún y cuán difícil sería llegar finalmente a la Enfermería: no era mucha la distancia, en efecto, pero decenas de personas convertirían el recorrido en una eternidad, del mismo modo que los pocos pasos que habían sido capaces de avanzar desde que salieran del turbolift habían parecido interminables.

Al parecer gran parte de los residentes y visitantes de Espacio Profundo Nueve habían decidido salir y congregarse en el Promenade después de los apagones, seguramente preguntándose qué estaría sucediendo y probablemente suponiendo que allí encontrarían a alguien capaz de dar respuesta a su preocupación. El resultado fue que la multitud colapsara las zonas y pasillos del Promenade, que el griterío fuera caótico y que fuera casi imposible normalizar la situación en el área comercial de la estación. A lo lejos Jadzia Dax podía discernir la figura del Jefe Odo intentando poner orden e invitando a la multitud a volver a sus cuartos y negocios con el fin de desalojar la zona, pero lo cierto era que los intentos del jefe de seguridad no parecían estar dando fruto alguno. Podía verle gritar, ordenar, intentar con verdadero empeño calmar al gentío, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran vanos. En algún momento, poco después, sus miradas se cruzaron, y el metamorfo comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, haciéndose paso a codazos, no sin dificultad, entre las decenas de personas que entorpecían su marcha.

- ¡Teniente! – exclamó cuando al fin la alcanzó, y con asombro luego descubrió la figura de Kodan, aún pálida y descolorida, una de sus manos sobre el vientre.

- Jefe, tenemos que llegar a la Enfermería cuanto antes – explicó Dax.

Odo asintió. Con determinación comenzó a pedir a quienes encontraba a su paso que se hicieran a un lado: Se trataba de una emergencia, les decía, debían llegar a la Enfermería. Y con verdadera intrepidez y vigor consiguió, en efecto, que quienes encontraba a su paso se hicieran a un lado, de modo que al fin Dax ya sólo tenía que preocuparse por cubrir a Kodan y no de tener que, al tiempo, codear a quienes ante sí obstaculizaban su avance.

Una vez hubo sentido a Kodan irguiéndose y recuperando su equilibrio, pues, agarró una de sus manos para guiarla mientras que con su brazo rodeó la parte posterior de la cintura de la trill, asegurándose que su paso sería más confortable y firme de aquella manera.

Avanzando con lentitud, asegurándose que sus pasos no acabarían en un tropiezo y que el espacio que Odo iba dejando tras de sí era seguro y fiable, Jadzia Dax y Joan Kodan marchaban con sumo cuidado, intentando prevenir el tesoro contenido en el vientre de Kodan. Era curioso, aunque ninguna de ellas había caído en ello: cómo el bienestar de una criatura aún no nacida había sido la razón y el objeto para que una tregua se acordara entre ambas, tácita e inconscientemente, haciendo cesar hostilidades, enemistades y discordias.

Y así, al fin - ¡por fortuna! -, tras unos largos minutos de verdadero agobio y sofoco, llegaron a la Enfermería. La puerta se deslizó tras ellos una vez hubieron entrado y el murmullo y el ajetreo se extinguieron súbitamente dando paso al silencio característico de la estación espacial, aquel silencio casi retumbante, interrumpido sólo por la actividad de las computadoras o el ronroneo de la maquinaria. Fue un alivio. Dax sintió que al fin podría relajarse y a juzgar por cómo el rostro de Kodan parecía volver a su color natural, la embarazada también comenzaba a encontrarse mejor.

Odo alzó su mano para invitarlas a pasar, indicando a Kodan una de las camas donde podría acomodarse, observándola con curiosidad mientras la trill - sin vacilación, su rostro al fin brillando en gesto de alivio - se dirigía a la cama y se recostaba en ella, disfrutando del contacto con la blandura del material.

- ¿Dónde está Julian? – preguntó aún reclinándose, su voz detonando su preocupación.

- El capitán Sisko me ha ordenado desalojar la Enfermería – explicó el metamorfo -, y abandonarla de inmediato a su llegada.

Fueron palabras suficientes para que Dax comprendiera que el metamorfo desconocía qué era lo que estaba sucediendo o quién era la trill embarazada que aún esperaba una respuesta.

- Contactaré con la sala de operaciones – explicó Jadzia, y Odo ladeó su cabeza en gesto de asentimiento, comprendiendo que debía abandonar la Enfermería en aquel preciso momento. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pues, provocando con su apertura que de nuevo el ajetreo y el ruido penetraran, sólo por unos segundos, cierto, pero los suficientes como para recordar el suplicio sufrido a Jadzia Dax que, cuando el deslizamiento de cierre aisló de nuevo la Enfermería, suspiró aliviada. Al fin habían quedado a solas... ¿A solas? ¿Dónde estaba Julian?

Sin tardanza Dax dio la orden de que se bloqueara la puerta - evitar visitas inesperadas era obviamente una prioridad - y luego dirigió su paso hacia donde Kodan estaba recostada: la trill de rubios cabellos y hermosas facciones acariciaba con nerviosismo su prominente vientre, y en cuanto sintió a Dax cerca de sí comenzó:

- Julian aún no se ha teletransportado – la agitación era perfectamente visible en su rostro-. ¿Dónde está?

- Estoy segura de que sólo están esperando el momento perfecto para comenzar el proceso – le respondió Dax.

Kodan resopló cerrando sus ojos al tiempo: Sabía que no debía alterarse ni agitarse, aunque lo cierto era que le estaba siendo realmente difícil, si no imposible.

- Capitán, hemos llegado. Todo en orden – dijo Dax a través de su comunicador -. Esperamos la llegada del doctor Bashir.

Pero Sisko no respondió de inmediato y los segundos que mediaron parecieron realmente eternos:

- Recibido – fue todo lo que dijo un instante después, y la sala quedó de nuevo en silencio, un silencio realmente incómodo que Dax trató de llenar con una sonrisa fingida para calmar a la embarazada.

Un silbido procedente del teletransportador comenzó a llegar entonces a sus oídos, y ambas dirigieron sus miradas al aparato. Kodan incluso se incorporó levemente sobre sus codos para comprobar que el silbido parecía derivar en un pitido y un remolino de luces comenzaba a mostrarse, como chispas fosforescentes planeando y alzándose traviesas y juguetonas...

Kodan no podía esconder su inquietud, y se preguntaba si el teletransportador siempre tardaba tanto en reatomizar a los sujetos o eran su angustia y su incertidumbre que habían alterado su percepción del tiempo. Porque realmente aquellos segundos parecieron una eternidad, como si los átomos luminiscentes danzando en el teletransportador hubieran decidido continuar su baile perpetuamente y nunca concretizarse en la figura de Julian Bashir...

Unas interminables milésimas de segundo después, las luces comenzaron a condensarse, y tanto Kodan como Dax dejaron escapar una sonrisa: era cuestión de un par de milésimas más y Julian estaría al fin allí, con su siempre afable y feliz sonrisa, preocupándose por el embarazo, analizando minuciosamente con su tricorder la anatomía y la bioquímica de Kodan...

Un grito. Kodan dejó escapar un grito al tiempo que - ¡maldita sea! - un nuevo apagón dejaba de nuevo a oscuras la estación. Esta vez, además, había venido acompañado por un breve sonido ensordecedor y hueco que la había sobresaltado y tras el que Dax había quedado confundida, mirando a su alrededor como esperando que las paredes fueran a darle algún tipo de respuesta. Y entonces, en la penumbra espacial, de pronto el horror y el pavor se dibujaron en el rostro de la joven Joan Kodan: dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo al teletransportador pudo comprobar no sólo que éste había cesado en el proceso que había iniciado hacía unos segundos, sino que nadie había aparecido en su interior, que estaba vacío, que...

-¡Julian! – gritó buscando el rostro de Dax en la oscuridad- ¿Dónde está Julian?


	4. IV

**IV**

La mano de Jadzia Dax tembló mientras se dirigía a su comunicador con el fin de activarlo y ponerse en contacto con la sala de operaciones. En aquel preciso momento, no obstante, las luces de emergencia iluminaron tenuemente la sala de la Enfermería y la teniente de la Federación pausó en su movimiento, sus dedos a tan sólo unos centímetros del aparato.

- ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Estoy aquí! – se escuchó una voz venida desde algún lugar, aunque en la semi oscuridad del cuarto era realmente difícil averiguar su origen.

Fue Kodan la primera en dirigir su mirada al teletransportador, expectante. Esta vez, al fin, pudo discernir cómo una silueta parecía moverse en su interior, y aunque la penumbra era tal que apreciar sus rasgos era realmente complicado, la trill dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio al comprobar que se trataba del doctor Julian Bashir.

- ¡Julian! – dijo mientras se desplomaba sobre la almohada - ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Dax.

- Sí, sí, sano y salvo y... entero. Espero que no me falte ningún átomo – afirmó el doctor al tiempo que abandonaba el teletransportador, acercándose con paso ligero a las trill mientras comprobaba, palpándose, la integridad de sus miembros -. Tendré que escanearme yo también – añadió.

Sonreía, pensó Dax, o al menos era lo que podía descifrarse a partir del brillo que en sus ojos el halo de luz procedente de la computadora dejaba entrever. Buena señal. El doctor alcanzó a las trill y de inmediato posó con ternura una de sus manos sobre el vientre de Kodan, susurrándole, al tiempo, algo en un idioma que Jadzia Dax fue incapaz de comprender. Se preguntó cuál era, por supuesto: después de tantos siglos viviendo y recopilando experiencias el simbionte Dax contaba en su currículum con una buena lista de lenguas alienígenas que había llegado, más o menos, a dominar o, al menos, a utilizar con efectividad. Aquella que Bashir estaba susurrando a Kodan, no obstante, le era desconocida, y aunque la curiosidad había inundado su ánimo, sabía que debía dejar de preguntarse y, sencillamente, mirar por la consecución de la orden de su capitán: Examinar a Kodan, examinar al feto, volver a la sala de operaciones.

- Dax a ops. ¿Me reciben? – dijo en cuanto abandonó su ensimismamiento.

- Todo en orden – se escuchó la voz de Kira - ¿El Doctor...?

- Estoy aquí – interrumpió Julian -. La teletransportación ha sido un éxito a pesar del apagón.

- Me alegro de oírlo, doctor – contestó la bajorana, y por el tono de su voz era obvio que una sonrisa y un gesto de alivio se habían descrito en su rostro -. Según los patrones que hemos podido fijar, el suministro se restablecerá en unos siete minutos – añadió.

"Seis minutos y treinta y cuatro segundos" precisó en sus pensamientos Julian Bashir mientras dirigía su mirada a Jadzia Dax y sonreía a la teniente con genuina satisfacción. Luego volvió su atención a Kodan que, recostada y con signos de cansancio y extenuación en su rostro, aún agarraba su mano, indicándole que se encontraba bien, aunque realmente fatigada.

- Duerme un poco, por favor – le pidió el doctor -. Al menos hasta que los análisis hayan concluido.

Y Kodan asintió con los ojos ya cerrados, dejando su consciencia viajar hacia el mundo onírico con verdadera devoción, incluso necesidad. Julian sonrió complacido y aliviado, y justo después de acariciar con cuidado y cariño la mano de Kodan que sobre el vientre descansaba, indicó a Jadzia Dax que debían sentarse frente a la computadora principal y dejar descansar a la gestante. Dax asintió, por supuesto, y unos segundos después, en efecto, ambos estaban sentados frente a los ordenadores de la Enfermería, a la espera de que el suministro eléctrico de Espacio Profundo Nueve se restableciera.

El silencio fue incómodo, y no porque los oficiales no tuvieran nada que decirse, por supuesto que no, sino porque todo lo que querrían preguntarse o comentar estaba estrictamente prohibido por el protocolo a seguir en casos de viajes temporales. Los minutos y los segundos pasaron sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera encontrar un tema de conversación perfectamente neutral – hablar del buen o mal tiempo no es precisamente el tema más interesante en una estación espacial -, entre miradas furtivas y casi embarazosas, ambos sentados con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia la figura de Joan Kodan que dormía felizmente.

- ¿Así que estoy en una conferencia? – dijo al fin Bashir, aún a la luz (o la sombra, según se mire) de la iluminación que la generadora de Espacio Profundo Nueve proporcionaba.

- Sí, en una conferencia... No recuerdo exactamente dónde... – dijo arqueando sus labios la teniente.

- Yo tampoco – explicó el doctor, aquella sonrisa característica en el rostro, amplia y ancha, aquella que siempre mostraba cuando quería enfatizar la carga humorística de uno de sus comentarios.

Jadzia sonrió levemente, y luego el silencio volvió a incomodarles. En él, no obstante, Jadzia Dax decidió darse el lujo de ensimismarse en sus observaciones mientras Bashir seguía mirando hacia Kodan con una sonrisa en los labios. De reojo, pues, ayudada por la semioscuridad, contempló al doctor: Así que aquél era el Julian Bashir de veinte años después, se decía, Julian Bashir a los cincuenta años. No parecía tan diferente físicamente del joven, dulce y ambicioso doctor que conocía: sus oscuros cabellos seguían siendo oscuros, su constitución delgada y ligera, su piel dorada como las dunas en los desiertos de Trill y sus manos tan característicamente suaves y elegantes en sus siempre expresivos movimientos... Las arrugas en su frente – que se destacaban especialmente cuando gesticulaba - y en los bordes de sus ojos confesaban, no obstante, su edad: la edad de alguien que ha reído o llorado mucho y en su rostro queda el testimonio de su experiencia, como el mapa de una vida... La chispa de bondad y compasión en sus ojos, sin embargo - aquel brillo característico -, seguía allí, idéntico, inconfundible, tan propio del Julian Bashir del presente y del Julian Bashir del futuro. Dax sonrió complacida al comprenderlo, y siguiendo con su mirada el perfil del doctor y la línea invisible que unía la suya con la figura de Joan Kodan o, al menos, la tripa abultada de la trill, volvió a sonreír: era muy cierto que no sentía ningún tipo de simpatía por Joan Kodan, y era muy cierto que ninguno de los huéspedes en los que había habitado lo había hecho tampoco, pero Sisko tenía razón: en su vientre se hallaba el hijo de Julian Bashir, de su gran amigo Julian Bashir – "confiesa, Jadzia, Julian siempre ha sido algo más que un amigo" -, y sólo por esa razón Kodan merecía su respeto y su beneplácito. Julian iba a ser padre, pensaba Dax, y se alegraba por ello, claro que sí, pero al tiempo cierta incomodidad la invadía, le era inevitable, como si cierta parte de su corazón estuviera solicitando el tiempo necesario para recomponerse...

El abastecimiento eléctrico de la estación volvió a la normalidad sacando a Dax de sus pensamientos en aquel momento. Lo mismo pareció ocurrir a Julian Bashir que, mientras intentaba adaptar su visión a la iluminación, sacudía su cabeza como intentando devolverse a sí mismo a la realidad. Se levantó de inmediato con un tricorder en sus manos, y comenzó a escanear a Joan Kodan. Meticuloso, como siempre, escrupuloso y aplicado, incluso escaneó dos veces a la hermosa joven, y tres el interior de su útero.

- Todo va a ir bien, Julian – casi le reprimió en un susurro la gestante aún en el limbo entre el sueño y la realidad -. Todo fue bien con los chicos, todo va a ir bien ahora.

- No puedo evitar preocuparme – dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras pasaba el tricorder por su figura, obviamente ignorando sus palabras.

Levemente irritada, Kodan dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación antes de volver a dormirse, y Bashir aprovechó para concluir su escáner antes de volver junto a Dax, frente a la computadora, dispuesto a comenzar su tarea.

La teniente, por su parte, no se había quedado con los brazos cruzados. Por el contrario, mientras tanto había replicado un café klingon y un té tarkaleano para el doctor, esperando que ésta fuera aún una bebida de su gusto. Lo era, no cabía duda, y a juzgar por la expresión en su rostro cuando tomó la taza de infusión en sus manos, Bashir estaba mucho más que sorprendido por el detalle de la teniente: parecía incluso emocionado por el hecho de que Dax hubiera tenido la delicadeza de recordar cuál era su estimulante preferido en aquellos días... bueno, en realidad, pensaba Julian, para Jadzia no era algo tan difícil de recordar, sucedía prácticamente cada día... Bebió y dejó su taza de té a un lado a fin de continuar sus quehaceres en la computadora mientras Dax intentaba no comenzar ninguna conversación peliaguda. Era difícil, no obstante, y al cabo de unos segundos su voz la traicionó:

- ¿Tienes más hijos? – Bashir la miró asombrado -. Lo siento, no pude evitar escuchar vuestra conversación...

- Bueno – comenzó a explicar Bashir al tiempo que pulsaba algunas de las teclas -, más que hijos yo les llamaría... diablos en forma humanoide.

- No será para tanto – rió Jadzia.

- No, no, sí que lo es, puedes preguntar a cualquiera que los conozca – decía mientras observaba la pantalla -. Sólo espero que la niña nos salga más tranquila.

- ¿Es una niña?

La mirada de Julian Bashir abandonó el ordenador para dirigirse a Jadzia Dax al tiempo que comprendía que, lamentablemente, aquella conversación debía acabar en aquel preciso momento, ni un segundo después. Quiso decírselo, sinceramente, quiso explicarle que le encantaría hablarle de sus hijos y de la ilusión que la llegada de la pequeña le provocaba, volver a tomar un té – raktajino para ella – con su buena amiga Jadzia Dax mientras el azul indescriptible de sus ojos y la belleza de su rostro al sonreír volvían a provocar un escalofrío en sus entrañas y sus sentidos, casi mareándole, como cuando era un joven doctor ingenuo e idealista convencido de que Jadzia Dax era la criatura más perfecta y magnífica que había tenido la suerte de conocer en su corta vida. No pudo evitarlo. Era lógico. En su rostro se dibujó una extraña mueca a medio camino entre la felicidad del reencuentro y la amargura de quien conocía el trágico porvenir, congoja y júbilo todo entremezclado en un corazón y en un rostro que nunca supo esconder sus emociones.

- Supongo – susurró ella al comprender el estado del amigo, y con dulzura cogió su mano estrechándola con verdadero afecto – que hace tiempo que no nos vemos... Ah, Julian – dijo luego con una sonrisa -, no has cambiado en absoluto, aún eres incapaz de esconder nada en esa cara tan expresiva...

Bashir sólo pudo asentir intentando esbozar una sonrisa, pero su gesto fue más bien una parodia. No podía evitar dejar de mirar a Dax. No podía alejar su mirada de ella. No quería... ¿Cuántas veces en la vida nos es dada la oportunidad de volver a ver y escuchar a quienes ya no se encuentran entre nosotros, de contemplar sus rostros y viajar en el tono de su voz? Y Jadzia estaba tan viva y hermosa como la recordaba, exactamente como la recordaba...

- Escáner, análisis y examen de ADN completado. ¿Mostrar los resultados en pantalla?

Aquella computadora era también tan impertinente como la recordaba, pensó Bashir volviendo a su menester, tragando saliva intentando recomponer su estado de ánimo... Optó por que los resultados se visualizaran en la pantalla más pequeña a fin de que Dax no tuviera acceso visual a los mismos, claro, no tenía ninguna intención de darle a conocer a la Jadzia Dax del pasado los detalles de la secuencia de ADN de su futura hija...

- Todo parece en perfecto orden.

- Perfecto – sonrió la teniente antes de dar otro sorbo a su raktajino.

- La secuencia de Jo también parece correcta en comparación con el escáner previo del teletransportador... Cada átomo en su sitio...

- Sólo que con un par de moléculas de chocolate más.

- Intento olvidarlo... – y su sonrisa fue una manera de darle la gracias por ayudarle a recuperar su entereza. No le estaba siendo en absoluto fácil: por un lado Joan y su embarazo con sus complicaciones, por otro el alboroto del viaje a través del tiempo, los apagones constantes, los viejos amigos a los que no podía mostrar su alegría y su sentimiento y a los que volvería a echar de menos en cuanto estuviera de vuelta al futuro... Era todo demasiado complicado y estaba sucediendo en muy poco tiempo.

La puerta se deslizó. El ruido y la algarabía provocados por la multitud volvieron a inundar el silencio de la Enfermería casi con estruendo. Dax quedó atónita: ¿Cómo había podido abrirse la puerta? Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, alguien entraba, su silueta se discernía mientras avanzaba y dejaba atrás el alboroto. Su caminar siempre elegante y ligero...

- ¡Garak! – gritó Bashir, estupefacto. – Ga... ¡Garak!

Y Jadzia aún con la boca abierta, no pudo sino balbucear:

- Garak, ¿cómo has conseguido entrar?

Antes de que el cardasiano pudiera dar una respuesta con su siempre elegante retórica, se escuchó una voz desde el fondo de la sala:

- ¡Esto va a ser – era Joan Kodan incorporándose en la cama y riendo a carcajadas – una de las experiencias más divertidas de todos los tiempos!


	5. V

**V**

- Doc… – tragó saliva -. La puerta estaba desbloqueada y yo… - alcanzó a decir Elim Garak, su mirada totalmente fijada sobre el doctor Bashir quien no podía, por su parte, esconder la más satisfecha de las sonrisas mientras contemplaba al cardasiano quedándose sin palabras. Era un espectáculo infrecuente, sin duda, y las pocas veces en su vida en que había tenido la posibilidad de ser su espectador lo disfrutaba superlativamente. ¡Elim Garak inexpresivo! ¡Elim Garak incapaz de hilvanar y expresar sus pensamientos! Era un placer, todo un placer, mezcla de venganza y desquite, de contradicción entre el siempre retórico y preparado cardasiano y la instantaneidad de su incoherencia, lo extremadamente inusual y efímero, todo presente ante sí... era una sensación sublime, sin duda, así que el Doctor quedó contemplando el rostro perplejo y perdido del cardasiano con un aire de superioridad y victoria que comenzaba a poner nervioso a Garak. Sí, precisamente a Elim Garak quien, por cierto, no encontraba sublimidad alguna en el espectáculo: había quedado tan atónito que era incapaz, incluso segundos después, de retomar su discurso. Él, precisamente él, el siempre preparado, el siempre competente, el siempre con palabras y humor prestos a solventar cualquier situación... Pero desde que hubiera entrado en la Enfermería, Elim Garak había sido incapaz de dejar de mirar y admirar el hermoso rostro del joven - no, ya no tan joven - Julian Bashir, ni el verdor de sus ojos ni la simetría del tupido mentón. ¿Cuánto tiempo quedó así, mirándole? Se decía a sí mismo que no debía, pero su embelesamiento parecía tan atrayente como la misma fuerza de la gravedad...

- Hola, Garak – le saludó la mujer para él desconocida desde una de las camas -. Creo que por una vez puedo decir con sinceridad absoluta que me alegro de verte – y su tono era claramente sarcástico.

Su voz, al menos, hizo a Elim Garak volver en sí, abandonando la contemplación del Doctor Bashir y dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella: era trill, era joven, era realmente hermosa y... ¿Estaba embarazada?

- ¿Disculpe? – al fin sus cuerdas vocales respondían.

- ¡Dio mío! ¡Esto va a ser tan divertido! – dijo casi retorciéndose sobre las sábanas con real travesura -. Soy Joan.

- Hola, Garak – Julian interrumpió carraspeando antes-. Soy yo, Ju... el Doctor Bashir.

- De verdad, doctor, cierto que hace tiempo que no comemos juntos en el Promenade, pero tengo la sensación de que esta vez ha sido demasiado tiempo... – las cosas iban mejor: volvía a ser sarcástico.

- Bueno, verás, en realidad soy el doctor Bashir... del futuro… Un accidente nos trajo a Joan y a mí aquí no hace ni una hora – Julian le miraba con intensidad y Garak mantuvo su mirada al tiempo que sopesaba la información.

- Los apagones... – murmuró el cardasiano, al fin recuperando plenamente su elocuencia y agilidad mental -. Oh, pero permítame elogiar sus futuras elecciones de vestuario, mi querido doctor, me siento realmente feliz de comprobar que el paso del tiempo ha supuesto una mejora en su gusto y estilo – dijo con una sonrisa complacida, examinando la ropa de Bashir.

- ¡Señor Garak! No creo que sea el momento – Dax se inmiscuyó, tenía que hacerlo, con tono realmente serio y mientras Bashir y Garak aún contemplaban el uno al otro. Para Dax no era el momento, pero para Garak siempre lo era, y Bashir lo comprendía plenamente-, me temo que ahora usted también tendrá que guardar el protocolo para incidentes de viajes temporales.

- Comprensible – aceptó el cardasiano inclinando su cabeza, al fin alejando su mirada del doctor y dedicando una cordial sonrisa a Dax.

Julian no dejó de mirarle fijamente, no obstante, y Garak sintió los ojos del doctor sobre su rostro, mirándole con insistencia - tanta como la joven recostada en la cama -, y no pudo entender por qué, claro, pero lo cierto era que aquella persistencia comenzaba a ponerle nervioso. ¿Por qué no cesaba? Decidió que la mejor manera de evitarlo sería comenzar una conversación, fuera la que fuera, rompiendo el silencio. Así, al fin, con cierta vacilación, comenzó:

- Señora Joan, disculpe mi intromisión en su privacidad pero... he observado que usted está...

- Embarazada, Sr. Garak – respondió la misma Joan con alegría, acariciando su vientre –. Y es una niña – añadió.

- Kodan, tienes órdenes de no revelar ninguna información.

Joan miró de reojo a Dax, se tensó, algo debió meditar y, finalmente:

- ¿Órdenes? – dijo, frunciendo el ceño y con escepticismo -. _Tu_ capitán puede ordenar lo que le venga en gana, pero es asunto _mío_ si voy a acatar sus _órdenes_ o no: No es mi capitán, no soy ciudadana de la Federación... ¡Por fortuna! – su tono en crescendo comenzaba a derivar en ira.

- Jo, por favor, ¿tengo que estar pidiéndote cada diez minutos que te tranquilices? – interrumpió Bashir, consciente de que la trill pronto llegaría al punto en el que olvidaría todo y comenzaría a blasfemar contra la Federación y cualquier minucia relativa a la misma.

- De acuerdo – dijo con obstinación, levantando las manos en señal de rendición -. El chico guapo gana – y cruzó sus brazos, dejándolos descansar sobre su vientre.

- Ella no… no es siempre así – explicó Julian volviendo su mirada hacia Elim Garak, como obligado a tener que excusar a la trill -. Son sólo las hormonas… No parece estar controlándolas demasiado bien – añadió en voz baja, casi en un susurro.

- ¡Y es todo por tu culpa! – gritó Kodan -. No, espera, no, es peor que eso: ¡Es mi estupidez! Querías ser padre, bien, de acuerdo… ¿Yo por qué diantres tenía que estar de acuerdo? ¿O participar?

- Bien, esta conversación acaba aquí y ahora mismo, ¿entendido? – ordenó Dax casi gritando-. Volvemos a la sala de operaciones, y usted, señor Garak – añadió señalando al cardasiano con uno de sus dedos –, viene con nosotros.

Garak asintió, aunque la verdad era que no se encontraba allí ni en aquellos momentos le importaba demasiado a dónde tuviera que ir. Se había perdido en cierta melancolía, y en sus ojos el peso de una amarga pena era visible en el brillo apagado de sus ojos azules. Algo continuaban diciendo los demás: el doctor Bashir hablaba de teletransporte, la trill de rubios cabellos pedía que alguien le ayudara a levantarse, pero Elim Garak parecía encontrarse en otro lugar, lejos de allí, sus pensamientos congelados en la felicidad de su amigo Julian Bashir, o al menos de su futuro amigo Julian Bashir, a la espera de una hija con la que completar su dicha y su familia... La amargura, no obstante, no era un sabor desconocido para Elim Garak, era casi el sabor de su existencia, y por alguna razón el descubrimiento de Julian muchos años después siendo feliz y padre de familia en lugar de despertarle contento y alegría, le habían provocado una pequeña y curiosa punzada justo sobre el corazón.

Consiguió recomponerse pronto o, al menos, aparentarlo, tal y como había estado haciendo toda su vida: remendar, remendarse; Elim Garak era un buen sastre.

Sin demora, Bashir se introdujo en el teletransportador y Joan se acercó al cardasiano sonriendo aún con sarcasmo y travesura. Dax, por su parte, tocó su comunicador.

- Todo preparado, capitán – dijo la teniente -. El doctor Bashir está listo para teletransportarse, y nosotros volvemos a la sala de operaciones.


	6. VI

**VI**

- No puedo discernir un patrón, Capitán – Miles O'brien explicaba desde su puesto al capitán Benjamin Sisko quien, de pie tras él, observaba también los datos en pantalla -. Ha transcurrido muy poco tiempo... deberíamos esperar a otra emisión para tener más datos, no sólo de los intervalos sino de las emisiones mismas, Capitán.

- No me agrada la idea de sentarme y esperar, Chief – le respondió Sisko.

- Bashir a ops. Todo preparado para iniciar teletransporte – se escuchó la voz de Bashir a través del aparato, y Miles O'brien asintió con una sonrisa que escondía su preocupación.

Todos parecieron contener la respiración durante unos segundos hasta que, finalmente, la figura de Julian Bashir (el Julian Bashir del futuro, claro) aparecía en el teletransportador y se dirigía hacia O'Brien y Sisko con la satisfacción y la tranquilidad dibujadas en el rostro. Sisko también pareció aliviado por la rapidez y el éxito del proceso. O'brien hizo un esfuerzo por no dejar escapar un suspiro, o un grito victorioso.

- ¿Todo bien, doctor? – le preguntó.

- Todo en perfecto estado, capitán. Gracias por permitirme la visita a la Enfermería.

- No me dé las gracias, Doctor. Es el protocolo médico de emergencia. Si por mí fuera los análisis necesarios se habrían realizado en su coordenada espacio-temporal y no en ésta.

- Comprensible – admitió el Doctor -. Dax, Kodan y Garak están de camino.

- ¿Garak? ¿El señor Garak? ¿Qué tiene que ver el señor Garak con todo esto?

- Seguramente el último de los apagones provocó que la puerta se desbloqueara y Garak pudiera entrar en la enfermería donde nos encontrábamos. No era su intención, capitán... La teniente Dax le informó de que él también tendrá que acatar el protocolo. Estoy seguro de que el señor Garak procederá adecuadamente, Capitán.

Sisko suspiró irritado, sopesando las consecuencias del nuevo contratiempo. Era casi un leit motiv desde que había llegado a aquella estación para ser su capitán: si algo podía complicarse, se complicaría. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia O'brien:

- Aunque incompleto, quiero un informe y la interpretación sobre la irregularidad del wormhole cuanto antes en mi despacho, ¿entendido? – su tono era severo, y nada más dar las órdenes se dirigió a su despacho con rapidez y paso seguro y enfadado.

- Sí, señor – asintió el ingeniero, aunque lo cierto era que el seco tono del capitán le llevó a preguntarse qué culpa tenía él de que el wormhole se hubiera despertado caprichoso, trajera gente del futuro y desbloqueara puertas... ¡Ni siquiera era oficial científico! Era Dax quien debería hacer el informe pero, por alguna razón que escapaba Sisko, había preferido enviarla (en el momento en que sus conocimientos eran absolutamente útiles y necesarios) a la Enfermería...

Y mientras se preguntaba todo aquello y comenzaba a pulsar botones en su computadora, de pronto O'Brien sintió la mirada de Bashir sobre sí, más bien su sonrisa: podía sentir la curvatura de sus labios incluso a sus espaldas y, en efecto, al girarse comprobó que el doctor del futuro había quedado quieto y en pie a unos centímetros de él, con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de felicidad inundando su rostro mientras contemplaba al ingeniero hacer su trabajo y refunfuñar.

-¿Qué? – le preguntó Miles girándose un poco más para mirarle a los ojos, pero aquello sólo provocó que Julian sonriera aún más.

- Nada... – dijo el doctor alzando sus manos en gesto de rendición -. Es sólo que... Sólo que estaba pensando cuánto me gustaría tener la posibilidad de quedarme más tiempo, Miles, y echar una partida de dardos contigo – añadió segundos más tarde.

- A mí no – respondió volviéndose a su computadora.

- ¡Eh!

- ¡Juego a los dardos contigo cada día! ¿De verdad crees que podría sufrirte dos veces en veinticuatro horas?

Julian sonrió. Allí estaba su viejo amigo, inmerso en sus códigos y lenguajes, en sus cables y chips, en el único lugar del universo donde era realmente feliz, desenvolviéndose con maestría en su uniforme amarillo, como si no hubiera pasado ni un sólo día desde la última vez que habían estado juntos en Espacio Profundo Nueve... "Un día", pensó Bashir, y de inmediato abandonó la fascinación por el presente – es decir, el pasado –, y en su rostro se dibujó la preocupación por Kodan y la pequeña que en su vientre se gestaba. No tardarían en llegar, se aseguraba a sí mismo, y podría volver a discutir abiertamente con Kodan la necesidad de una alimentación equilibrada durante los meses de embarazo.

Cuando Joan se encontraba lejos, no obstante - y precisamente aquellas últimas veinticuatro horas -, no podía evitar que la ansiedad y la inquietud se adueñaran de su temple.

- Bashir a Dax – comenzó, utilizando el comunicador que Sisko le había dado antes de marchar a la Enfermería, y que había colocado sobre su camisa.

- Todo bien, Julian, no tienes por qué preocuparte, estamos de camino.

La voz de Dax parecía serena y tranquila, y Julian Bashir suspiró aliviado.


	7. VII

**VII**

El Promenade seguía siendo un caos, incluso más que hacía unos minutos cuando Kodan y Dax lo habían cruzado para llegar a la Enfermería. Después de los frecuentes apagones muchos más de los habitantes de Espacio Profundo Nueve habían decidido salir de sus apartamentos, cerrar sus tiendas y acudir a la zona comercial de la estación para preguntar, escuchar rumores u obtener información sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Quizás era incluso mejor de aquella manera, pensaba Jadzia Dax, pues entre la algarabía y revuelo Joan Kodan conseguiría pasar perfectamente desapercibida, y lo único de lo que tendría que preocuparse era de que entre el gentío ningún empujón alcanzara a su panza.

Elim Garak, caballeroso como siempre, se dio cuenta pronto de ello, y con celeridad decidió caminar a la vera de la – lo admitía Dax – hermosa Joan, evitando con su constitución que ningún roce indebido la alcanzara. Joan lo comprendió también, y con gracia y garbo aceptó la escolta del cardasiano, dejando no obstante una mano sobre el vientre, queriendo resguardarlo.

Pero aunque los metros que separaban la Enfermería del turbolift no eran demasiados, tener que caminar con absoluto cuidado hacía el recorrido prácticamente interminable, cada paso un suplicio, especialmente para Kodan. Jadzia caminaba delante de ellos, intentando abrirse paso entre la multitud y respondiendo con concisión a las preguntas que escuchaba – de habitantes preocupados que abalanzándose sobre ella demandaban información sobre la situación de la estación –, cada paso seguido de un empujón para poder progresar y aproximarse al ascensor.

Tras los pocos metros que fueron realmente una eternidad, o al menos lo parecieron, finalmente alcanzaron el turbolift, rodeados de gente y de voceríos. Su uso restringido a los oficiales había sido ordenado por Sisko al menos mientras las idas y venidas de la gestante a la sala de operaciones tenían lugar, así que el aparato esperaba a que la teniente diera su orden para abrir sus puertas, perfectamente vacío, y llevarles de una vez por todas a la sala de operaciones de la estación espacial para preocuparse, al fin, de lo único que realmente importaba ya: cómo solucionar los problemas del wormhole y devolver a Kodan y a Bashir al futuro del que habían venido.

- ¡Teniente! – gritó alguien al verla en aquel momento, cuando Dax aún trataba de acercarse a la consola del turbolift a empujones para introducir su código - ¡Teniente! – pero entre el gentío era difícil discernir de quién se trataba - ¡Dax! – al fin la corpulenta y robusta figura de Worf se abrió paso entre la multitud – Jadzia – le dijo ya frente a ella -, el capitán Sisko me ha ordenado no acudir a la sala de operaciones y la estación presenta deficiencias de energía.

- Worf, existe una razón por la que Sisko no quiere que acudas a la sala de operaciones – Dax había conseguido activar el turbolift y ahora hablaba al klingon al tiempo que facilitaba la entrada de Garak y Joan al turbolift, interponiendo su cuerpo para que nadie más de cuantos allí se encontraban lo hiciera -. El protocolo de emergencia ha sido iniciado: no preguntas, no respuestas.

Worf asintió. No le gustaba en lo más mínimo la idea de quedar en la ignonimia, desconocedor de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero estaba seguro de que todo tendría una explicación. Además, su incomparecencia en la sala de operaciones era una orden y las órdenes, aunque a priori incomprensibles, siempre presentan un fondo perfectamente lógico y necesario y, por supuesto, las acataría.

- Quizás puedas ayudar a Odo a poner cierto orden en este caos – le dijo, divisando a lo lejos la figura del metamorfo intentando llamar a la calma a los habitantes de la estación, aunque sin demasiado éxito -. Estoy segura de que lo apreciaría.

- ¡Dax! – gritó entonces Kodan desde el turbolift, esperando impaciente a que Jadzia dejara la conversación y les acompañara al fin. Algunas personas intentaban entrar en el habitáculo, y Garak a duras penas sí podía mantenerles en su exterior, explicándoles que su acceso estaba restringido y que no les estaba permitido su uso -. ¡Dax! ¿A qué estás esperando? – insistió, y Dax intentó hacerse paso entre la fila de personas que intentaba adentrarse en el turbolift y que había conseguido interponerse entre ella y el interior del aparato mientras hablaba a Worf, pero no era fácil... Gritó que se apartaran, intentó deslizarse entre ellos pero... ¡Eran demasiados y decididos a entrar! Garak ya casi ni podía evitarlo...

- ¡Despejen el camino al turbolift! ¡No pueden entrar en él! – gritaba Dax, y para sí pensaba "Si tan sólo te quitaras de en medio para ...".

Pero la teniente no pudo concluir su pensamiento: de nuevo, un apagón. El gentío murmuró con nerviosismo cuando las luces se apagaron, un grito al unísono de la multitud tal que Dax fue incapaz de escuchar el deslizarse de la puerta del turbolift a menos de un metro de ella. Todo quedó completamente a oscuras, apenas sí podía divisar lo que tenía a pocos centímetros de su mirada:

- Guarden la calma – gritó para ser escuchada por todos, y a pesar de que ni ella misma podía entender qué estaba sucediendo -. El generador se activará en pocos segundos. Guarden la calma – decía, pero aquellos segundos hasta que las luces de emergencia iluminaron de nuevo el Promenade parecieron eternos.

Worf la miró desde la distancia una vez cierta iluminación permitió que pudiera distinguirla – había conseguido avanzar unos metros hacia el jefe Odo -, asintiendo y dándole a entender que, en efecto, su ayuda sería preciada para el metamorfo precisamente en aquellas circunstancias de penumbra. Y Jadzia le sonrió para luego volver su mirada hacia el turbolift: no debían esperar más, tenían que volver a la sala de operaciones cuanto antes, se decía. Incluso dio un par de pasos para adentrarse en el aparato cuando... tropezó con su puerta.

- ¿Qué? –exclamó perpleja, incluso horrorizada, al comprobar que la puerta estaba cerrada y Kodan y el misterioso sastre no estaban en sus alrededores, sino en su interior. Sacudió su cabeza y con decisión y a empujones consiguió llegar al panel de control del ascensor. Tecleó el código para que se abriera, pero el aparato no respondía.

- Vamos, vamos... – decía, suplicaba al montón de metal -, ¡haz lo que te ordeno! – pero el turbolift no cedía a sus demandas. –. ¡Maldito trasto! – dijo volviendo a introducir su código, dando la orden de que el ascensor abriera sus puertas, pero nada.

Casi en pánico al cerciorarse de que no sólo no obedecía sus órdenes sino que el turbolift tampoco parecía cambiar de posición, es decir, que había quedado completamente bloqueado en el nivel del Promenade sin poder ascender o descender, Dax intentó dar la orden para que, aún sin ella, el ascensor se encaminara al nivel de la sala de operaciones. Y fue entonces cuando, al comprobar que el aparato seguía sin obedecer - y aunque las luces en el marco del mismo y en la consola de control parpadeaban -, entendió que el turbolift estaba completamente paralizado, inmovilizado, bloqueado. Sólo la intervención de un ingeniero podría solucionar el problema y sacara a Garak y a Kodan de allí adentro. Lamentablemente, en ninguna de sus vidas Dax había sido ingeniero especializado, y no iba a hacer experimentos ahora que una embarazada se encontraba en su interior y seguramente con pocas horas de oxígeno a su disposición. Incluso si era Kodan.

- Dax a ops – dijo al fin tocando su comunicador, resoplando.

- Adelante, teniente – O'Brien respondió.

- Chief, tenemos un problema.


	8. VIII

**VIII**

Julian Bashir no podía dejar de preocuparse, ni mucho menos relajarse. Eran muchas las cosas, más o menos importantes, que ocupaban sus pensamientos, demasiadas, y mientras esperaba en la sala de operaciones a que Joan, Garak y Dax aparecieran de una vez por todas, no podía dejar de frotar sus manos, resoplar de vez en cuando, pasar las manos por su cabeza, cerrar los ojos, suspirar...

La más reciente de sus preocupaciones era Elim Garak. Más aún, su propia reacción al ver a Elim Garak...

Un viaje al pasado siempre implicaba demasiados problemas y la Federación era excesivamente estricta en relación a cualquier detalle. Recordaba siendo cadete en la academia, leyendo el protocolo en su cuarto, el apartado dos del capítulo seis - "Modo de reaccionar ante el encuentro físico con personas conocidas del pasado del viajero" – y cómo se refería y se aconsejaba – en realidad se ordenaba – que quien viajara al pasado y se encontrara con un conocido evitara cualquier tipo de reacción, intentara no mostrar indicio alguno de emoción en su expresión y, en general, eludiera la connotación o denotación para con ellos, y en cualquier nivel, de debilidad, sentimentalismo o afectividad. Era fácil leerlo; otra cosa era aplicarlo.

Y para Julian Bashir quien, desde siempre y seguramente para siempre, había sido incapaz de esconder sentimientos o mostrar impasibilidad en el rostro, la implementación de aquellas instrucciones era un imposible, literalmente... Querría darse contra alguna pared mientras pensaba en cómo había quedado petrificado a la vista de Elim Garak en la Enfermería. Había sido la definición de "cómo NO reaccionar ante el encuentro físico con personas conocidas del pasado del viajero": "Enhorabuena, Julian, enhorabuena", se repetía resoplando en la sala de operaciones, "a tu edad y aún la impulsividad es lo que te caracteriza".

Y suplicaba también. Suplicaba porque Garak no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada, pero... ¿era realmente posible que Elim Garak - ¡Elim Garak! – no se diera cuenta de algo? ¿Que no sospechara Elim Garak, la definición de la suspicacia?

No había podido evitarlo. Al ver al cardasiano entrar en la Enfermería, Julian no pudo sino quedarse completamente atónito al principio, luego absorto. Allí estaba: Elim Garak, Elim Garak veinte años antes, el "sastre" Elim Garak, el exiliado Elim Garak, el Elim Garak siempre rodeado de misterio y enigma, de movimientos siempre elegantes, de retórica, insinuaciones, diligencia... Y luego había observado cómo el cardasiano había quedado sin palabras al verle, y entonces el asombro dio lugar a la contemplación... Allí, sí, allí frente a él, Garak, tan joven, tan estupefacto como él mismo, tan... ¿diferente? Un Garak que no le miraba como el Garak de su presente – o sea del futuro -, en cuyos ojos era capaz ya al fin de discernir el sentimiento, el compañerismo, la lealtad, incluso la complicidad. No, este Garak le observaba desconociéndole, en su rostro obvia la interrogación y la pregunta, por primera vez un Garak que conocía menos de lo que él conocía, por primera vez un Garak en una situación en la que era Julian quien tenía el as en la manga...

Porque su relación con Garak siempre había sido como un juego de naipes en el que nunca debía revelarse todo y en el que mostrar todas las cartas no era la victoria, sino el fin del juego... Así que nunca se mostraban porque ninguno de los jugadores deseaba el fin de la intriga y la tensión, de la sensación de suspense recorriendo los sentidos. Veinte años después Garak y el doctor seguían jugando al mismo juego, porque aquel juego era su relación, aquella partida que había comenzado tantos años atrás en el Promenade de Espacio Profundo Nueve...

Y ahora Julian Bashir estaba preocupado porque tal vez la emoción en su rostro podría haber dado a entender al cardasiano que su presencia le había afectado y enternecido, que la jugada continuaba dos décadas después... Pero había sido imposible no ceder a la evocación de los tiempos aquellos en los que Garak era para él todo un misterio – y no es que hubiera dejado de serlo -, un jeroglífico frente a un muchacho ingenuo, entusiasta, siempre dispuesto y deseoso de nuevos retos y desafíos. No había podido evitar contemplar el azul de los ojos, más oscuro, más distante, la entrada al laberinto en el que Julian Bashir se había encontrado a sí mismo preguntándose si quería realmente encontrar la salida...

Y luego Joan. Al aparecer en el teletransportador en la sala de operaciones hacía siquiera una hora, lo primero que Julian Bashir había pensado había sido que "¡Jo y Garak no deben encontrarse!". Y ahora, precisamente, estaban los dos juntos sin que Julian estuviera presente para "controlar" – digamos – lo que podrían estar diciéndose el uno al otro... Conociendo a ambos, el desastre sería todo cuanto podría suceder, nada más ni nada menos, y aquello era algo que el doctor Bashir no podía permitir que sucediera: Un mínimo cambio en los sucesos del pasado podría disparar la creación de una nueva línea temporal alternativa en la que el Julian Bashir que ahora estaba sentado en la sala maldiciendo su incontinencia podría ni siquiera existir, sus hijos podrían no haber sido concebidos nunca, Joan podría... ¡Joan podría abrir la bocaza sin ni siquiera arrepentirse y entonces Garak...!

- Capitán – se escuchó la voz del chief O'brien que a unos metros de donde Julian Bashir estaba sentado algo murmuraba -, capitán, ¿puede venir? Es urgente.

Sisko no respondió, y todos supusieron que el capitán se hallaba de camino, lo cual fue corroborado cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió inundando la sala con su deslizamiento característico. La figura siempre robusta y distinguida de Benjamin Sisko apareció, y se dirigió hasta la mesa del jefe de operaciones Miles O'brien. Algo cuchichearon, y Julian intentó escuchar lo que estaban diciendo, pero fue imposible, al menos hasta que Sisko abrió sus ojos como platos, irritado y estupefacto al mismo tiempo:

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamó el capitán -. ¡No puedo creerlo!

- Chief, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Bashir levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia los dos hombres.

- Julian... el turbolift no responde, intento abrirlo o ponerlo en funcionamiento de todas las maneras que conozco pero... nada. Está bloqueado.

Ahora Bashir comprendía la expresión en el rostro de Sisko hacía unos segundos y, es más, la reproducía él mismo. Podía sentir cómo los latidos de su corazón comenzaban a aumentar en frecuencia y las piernas comenzaban a temblarle, su ansiedad aumentando por momentos. Para colmo de males las luces de emergencia no eran la mejor de las iluminaciones, le ponían nervioso, más nervioso.

- Julian – le dijo Miles O'brien -, no te preocupes, sabes que existe oxígeno suficiente hasta que encontremos una forma de abrirlo o el suministro vuelva a la normalidad.

- Miles – dijo a su viejo amigo moviendo las manos con nerviosismo -, de verdad me encantaría ser tan optimista y sentarme a tomarme un té hasta que esto se solucione tranquila y pacíficamente, de verdad, pero las cosas no son tan sencillas – su tono había ido en aumento, desembocando en casi una entonación de histeria.

Sisko comprendió, y mirando fijamente a aquel hombre de mediana edad vestido con extrañas ropas - y que aunque era el médico de la Estación con el que trabajaba cada día, en el fondo no era más que un desconocido-, inquirió con severidad:

- ¿Hay algo que debería saber, doctor?

- Ninguna que no viole el protocolo, capitán – contestó Bashir con firmeza, también con cierta desesperación al tiempo.

Y Sisko pensó que era curioso, realmente curioso, y a pesar de los constantes problemas y del caos ocasionado, se tomó unos segundos para comprobar qué extraña era aquella situación, y qué insólita: el joven Jefe Médico de la Estación allí, casi de su misma edad, mirándole con angustia y preocupación en los ojos...

Ladeando su cabeza indicó al doctor que se apartara junto con él a un lugar tranquilo de la sala de operaciones, en la penumbra de la emergencia, donde el Julian Bashir de más barba y más años podría hablarle – más o menos – libremente. En un rincón Bashir le miró con seriedad y desasosiego:

- Capitán – comenzó -, el embarazo de Joan no es un embarazo... digamos... "normal"... Es… de alto riesgo… Lo cual es todo cuanto puedo decirle.

- La sacaremos del turbolift en cuanto sea posible, doctor. Creo que Kodan ha vivido lo suficiente y tiene la experiencia como para mantener la calma en un momento como éste...

Bashir cruzó los brazos al tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro. Luego llevó una de sus manos hacia su mentón, y mirando al vacío comentó:

- No es sólo el embarazo de Joan, Capitán. Es también Garak.

- ¿El señor Garak? – el tono en la pregunta fue casi cómico, Sisko no podía entender realmente cuál era su intención.

- Garak... sufre de claustrofobia – fue todo lo que acertó a decir, dadas las circunstancias.

Tras unos segundos en los que sopesó la nueva información, Sisko al fin concluyó: Bashir tenía razón. En realidad, ahora lo comprendía: el doctor estaba preocupado no sólo por una persona, sino por tres o, al menos, dos y media... Y después de conocer la impulsividad de Kodan, él tampoco creía que un individuo en plena crisis de pánico claustrofóbico pudiera ser la mejor compañía para alguien en su estado y situación. Pudo divisarlo claramente en la mirada desazonada del doctor, que ahora comenzaba a ser su misma expresión.

- ¿Cuándo se supone que llega el bebé?– preguntó, sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía.

Bashir resopló:

- Ayer.

- ¿Qué? – atónito, más que atónito, sin palabras, la sangre subiéndole por las orejas, los ojos abiertos en confusión absoluta – ¡Debe estar bromeando!

- Créame – pero Bashir hablaba demasiado en serio -, me encantaría, pero no estoy bromeando. Estoy seguro de que no necesita conocer los síntomas, pero el bebé está de camino... Pensé en quedarnos en la Enfermería cuando estábamos allí, pero luego cambié de opinión y supuse que volver a la sala de operaciones y esperar a que todo volviera a la normalidad y volver al futuro sería la mejor opción... – miró a Sisko con gravedad -. Mi hija no puede nacer aquí.

- El problema no es que su hija nazca "aquí", doctor, ¡el problema es que nazca "ahora"!

- Exacto – asintió el doctor, sus facciones realmente serias en gesto de circunspección.

Durante unos segundos Sisko no supo realmente qué pensar, o qué hacer. Después miró al doctor, observando cómo aún la preocupación inundaba su rostro. Meditó unos segundos, luego se dirigió de nuevo hacia la computadora de Miles O'brien.


	9. IX

**IX**

Durante los primeros minutos, Elim Garak consiguió mantener la calma. En realidad, estaba tan preocupado intentando comprender lo que estaba sucediendo que no pudo detenerse y reflexionar sobre el hecho de que se había quedado encerrado en un habitáculo de pocos metros cuadrados, prácticamente oscuro, agobiante y estrecho, y cuyo suministro de oxígeno era limitado. Quedó contemplando la puerta que se había cerrado frente a él mientras esperaba a que de un momento a otro la afable sonrisa de Jadzia Dax apareciera al otro lado – una vez la puerta se hubiera abierto-, y con celeridad al fin comenzaran el ascenso hasta el nivel de la sala de operaciones.

Bueno, tal vez fueran segundos en lugar de minutos... En los que la puerta no se abría... Ni daba señales de querer hacerlo... Dax no tardaría...

Joan Kodan, a su lado, no parecía preocuparse por nada, o al menos eso pareció al cardasiano cuando giró su cabeza para observar a la trill. Estaba demasiado ocupada en maldecir el wormhole y la oportunidad de sus emisiones, así que Garak volvió su mirada a la puerta cerrada – cerradísima –, mientras Kodan suspiraba con lentitud, intentando relajarse, tocando con una de sus manos el abultado vientre después de descargar sus imprecaciones.

La sólo en apariencia joven trill miró al cardasiano: no parecía demasiado afectado - al menos aún -, aunque la rigidez de su postura y la ausencia de verborrea hicieron sospechar a Kodan que, tarde o temprano, Garak comenzaría a no encontrarse bien... Volvió a acariciar su vientre, y a murmurar:

- ... estúpido viajecito!

- ¿Disculpe? – inquirió el sastre girándose levemente para mirarla a los ojos.

- Nada – respondió Kodan con la más forzada de las sonrisas.

Y ambos volvieron a quedar contemplando la puerta del turbolift.

Nada. No, no era que a Joan no le importara nada, sino todo lo contrario. Y no era sólo en lo referente a aquella situación, sino en general, muy en general. Lo cierto, no obstante, era que se había acomodado perfectamente a aquella idea de que todo el mundo pensara que no le importaba nada lo cual, en la mayoría de los casos, incluso le había sido de provecho. Eso sí que no le importaba: que todos pensaran que nada le importaba, porque así podía ocultar perfectamente lo que en realidad le importaba. No era tan complicado, ¿no? Siempre se preguntaría por qué tan pocas personas habían sido capaces de adivinar su estrategia.

Julian, por ejemplo, con su ingenuidad y candor innatos, lo había apreciado casi desde el primer momento... Pero quizás, pensaba Joan Kodan frotando el vientre, quizás fuera precisamente el hecho de que Julian era por naturaleza una criatura benevolente lo que le había permitido observar y, sobre todo, no juzgar el escudo con el que Kodan sobrevivía en el mundo desde hacía siglos.

Sobrevivir: aquél era el único objetivo, y si no vistiera tal armazón, creía la trill, no habría sido capaz de subsistir... ¿Cuántos huéspedes? ¿Cuántos huéspedes había habitado en los últimos cien años, por ejemplo? ¿Quince? ¿Más? Eso daba una media de, más o menos, siete años por unión: siete años para adecuarse a una nueva personalidad, absorber sus experiencias, adaptarse a su carácter, vivir su vida... Y, poco después, de nuevo el cambio: el miedo a morir sin encontrar alguna otra alma perdida dispuesta a albergar al simbionte del desterrado Kodan... Siempre viejos, ancianos, cansados, parias... Un completo desastre, la receta perfecta para la paranoia y la insania. ¿Cómo no optar por la insensibilidad y la apatía como método para no acabar en algún centro de atención psiquiátrica o – lo que es peor -, muriendo abandonado en un cuerpo inerte sin otro al que emigrar?

Ahora al fin, por fin, por suerte, por fortuna, por ventura, ¡afortunadamente!, después de tanto tiempo había encontrado un huésped joven y fresco en el que poder habitar más de una década, y no creía que cambiar de actitud fuera a serle conveniente. La pericia en la vida como un ser exiliado entre mundos olvidados, planetas moribundos o criaturas condenadas le había enseñado y demostrado que el mundo no esperaba de un ente centenario comprensión y empatía, ni entendimiento ni tolerancia, sólo sangre fría y decisión de la que poder aprender a sobrevivir, o de la que echar mano en los momentos más críticos.

Le gustaba Joan. Joan era fuerte, dinámica, joven, hermosa, ágil, temperamental... No le había sido fácil adaptarse a ella, ni mucho menos, ni aceptar e integrar el bagaje que Joan traía consigo en su propia psique. Cuando la conoció hacía unos años no era sino una adolescente, y Kodan entonces habitaba en Shaked, aquel viejo con todos los problemas de salud imaginables que vivía más tiempo de camino al hospital que en aquella cueva que llamaba hogar. ¡Qué años aquellos! Los recordaba como un tedio diario, como el hastío más insoportable... Recordaba echar de menos correr, saltar, la sensación de la energía y la juventud recorriendo su cuerpo e inundando sus neuronas de hormonas incontroladas.

No hay mal que por bien no venga, no obstante, y fue gracias precisamente a aquellos achaques continuos del viejo que Kodan había conocido al doctor Julian Bashir, director, responsable y fundador del hospital al que acudía tan constantemente. Julian Bashir – no le cabía duda alguna de aquello -, había sido como un rayo de luz en una existencia monótona, aburrida, casi absurda, en la que lo más excitante que podía suceder era el cambio de algún fármaco en su medicación... Era una forma de sobrevivir como otra cualquiera, no obstante, y aquello era lo que realmente importaba...

Fue también en aquel centro de salud - aguardando en la sala de espera a que el doctor Bashir les atendiera -, donde conoció a Joan, una prostituta de no más de diecisiete años a la que el doctor humano había convencido de que se chequeara periódicamente para evitar enfermedades venéreas que podrían perjudicar seriamente su salud a largo plazo. Y aunque con la joven - entonces escuálida, pobre, una Fantina en el mundo de los miserables – pronto entabló una suerte de confraternidad que sólo entre los desahuciados del mundo es posible, al viejo Shaked no se le habría pasado por la cabeza entonces, en aquella sala de espera, que pocos años después estaría habitando felizmente en la cavidad abdominal de la joven Joan – mucho menos que daría a luz a los hijos de Julian Bashir - ... Era casi sarcástico: de un viejo desahuciado a una desahuciada prostituta... Sin duda en Trill se lo estarían pasando en grande si supieran en qué huéspedes el simbionte Kodan estaba consiguiendo sobrevivir, pensó Joan en el turbolift... Pero al tiempo – y aquello era lo mejor -, también reventarían con la idea de que Kodan, en quienquiera que fuera, estaba consiguiendo, precisamente, sobrevivir... Pesara a quien pesara... Más de setecientos años ya...

Una maléfica sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en los labios de Kodan mientras pensaba en ello. Luego dirigió de nuevo su mano hacia el vientre para acariciarlo: la pequeña en su interior andaba nerviosa, pataleando constantemente, de modo que le susurró algo en el primer idioma que le vino a la mente para tranquilizarla.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señora Bashir? – preguntó Garak, girándose hacia ella con una mirada entre el pánico absoluto y la verdadera preocupación.

- Está al revés – dijo con una sonrisa -, boca abajo... Me da patadas en las costillas constantemente.

- Oh.

En realidad, Garak no necesitaba saber nada más, de modo que no quiso continuar con aquella conversación. No tenía sino la más básica idea de qué era un embarazo - los niños no eran su talento más destacado -, y aunque las mujeres en estado le despertaban inmensa ternura, en aquellas condiciones de estrechez claustrofóbica lo único que el bulto en la panza de Kodan le evocaba era mayor intranquilidad.

Se giró de nuevo para esperar a que el turbolift se abriera de una vez por todas, mientras Kodan sacudía la cabeza, volviendo a su ensimismación. Era todo tan insólito, pensaba la trill: allí estaba, en aquella situación tan peculiar, pensando que después de tantísimos años y siglos acumulando experiencias, siempre era en el momento en que creía que nada nuevo podría suceder cuando, en efecto, algo completamente inédito – y en este caso seguramente insólito – le sucedía. Casi había perdido la cuenta de los huéspedes en los que había habitado, pero estaba convencida de que en ninguna de sus "vidas" se había encontrado en una situación tal: embarazada, seguramente a unas horas de dar a luz, encerrada en un turbolift bloqueado en una estación espacial considerada "paso" al cuadrante gamma, en un tiempo pasado, cerca de un wormhole rebelde y sublevado, en territorio administrado por la Federación – esto era lo peor -, junto a... ¡ Elim Garak! De todas las personas en el universo, en el cuadrante, en aquella estación... ¡Elim Garak!

"Estúpido viajecito" se decía la trill, "en el peor de los momentos".

Luego pensó que le dolían los talones, y que el peso sobre sus rodillas comenzaba a ser demasiado, incluso comenzaba a resentirse su columna, y decidió retirarse de la puerta, apoyarse en la pared y resbalar – no sin dificultad – hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

Garak ni siquiera se había girado para observar su movimiento, aunque lo había intuido. El cardasiano permaneció en posición de espera, rígido y prácticamente inmóvil, y Kodan pensó que la situación, además de inédita, era realmente cómica. Lo más divertido, además, era el hecho de que aquel Elim Garak con el que había acabado en el turbolift era un Garak al que ni siquiera conocía, al menos en teoría: un Garak de años atrás, de otro momento y otra idiosincrasia. Observó al cardasiano: no había cambiado demasiado, ni en su fisiognomía ni en su postura siempre estricta pero elegante, ni por supuesto en su palmaria preocupación por la moda y la vestimenta – obvia en cada detalle de su indumentaria -. Era evidente, no obstante, que no se trataba del Garak que Joan conocía, sino de uno mucho más joven; era sólo un segmento del cardasiano de su presente, cuanto podía deducir del Elim Garak con el que compartía habituales discusiones y encendidas dialécticas, y por el que sentía – el sentimiento era mutuo – una gran y patente antipatía basada en el más verdadero y secreto de los afectos.

Sin embargo, aquel Garak del pasado era un Garak un tanto diferente: el azul de su iris era más oscuro, más opaco y triste; el Garak con el que compartía casi a diario insinuaciones, sarcasmo y cinismo vestía en su mirada un azul más claro, más amplio y ligero, redimido. Aquel sastre ahora inmóvil frente a la puerta del turbolift era el Garak del exilio, el Garak desesperanzado en el destierro sobre el que Julian tantas veces le había hablado; era un Garak en uno de los peores periodos de su existencia, sumido en la nostalgia, la añoranza y el tormento.

Exiliado, abandonado, dejado, olvidado... Tal y como Kodan. Exactamente como Kodan. Siglos. Muchos siglos.

La trill y el cardasiano tenían mucho más en común de lo que el Garak ahora en aquel turbolift podía imaginar. Y aunque con el Garak del futuro nunca se habían confesado que ambos compartían experiencias similares, que ambos habían sobrevivido cargados con el peso de un dolor y una ausencia inenarrables, y a pesar de sus continuas discusiones y punzadas deliberadamente hirientes, ambos siempre se habían profesado tácitamente el respeto de quien ha conocido a ciencia cierta y bajo su propia piel la pena y la carga del exilio, del errar en la infinitud de lo ajeno, de lo que nunca podrá ser el hogar.

Ni Garak ni Kodan lo confesarían jamás; y aunque había momentos en los que sus miradas se encontrarían y se hablarían en un idioma que sólo el desterrado conoce - en una de las muchas tardes extremadamente silenciosas y calurosas que solían compartir sentados el doctor, Joan y Garak mientras degustaban sus infusiones preferidas -, y una de aquellas miradas diría: "Yo comprendo tu pena, comprendo el peso en el alma, la amargura y la melancolía que tratas de esconder incluso de ti mismo", Julian les miraría entonces, incapaz de descifrarlo, o los niños entrarían en aquel momento para interrumpir el instante, rompiéndolo en pedazos para volver a convertirse en la polémica y controversia con la que tan bien evitaban abrir aquel rincón del corazón, cerrado a doble llave para eludir el total desmoronamiento del espíritu. En su interior, no obstante, cada uno, y para sí mismo, sonreiría también al otro...

Pensó entonces en Julian. Seguramente el humano – o "humanillo", como a ella le gustaba llamarle cariñosamente – estaría intranquilo, preocupadísimo. No le cabía duda de que en cuanto conociera la noticia de que ambos habían quedado encerrados en el turbolift, vestiría de inmediato la máscara de "profesional de la medicina" para convencerse – primero a sí mismo y después a los otros – de que sabía mantener la calma. Pero en su interior un extraño cosquilleo y una leve taquicardia acompañarían cada una de las palabras y acciones del "profesionalísimo doctor Julian Bashir". La trill sonrió. Sí, aquel viaje a Espacio Profundo Nueve en el último mes de su embarazo había sido un riesgo, pero no había podido ser de otro modo… Y sabía perfectamente a quién maldecir por ello… Luego alzó el rostro para mirar a Garak, aún con enojo.

- Saldremos pronto de aquí, Garak, ya verás – dijo, no obstante, calmando su enfado cuando comprendió que el cardasiano permanecía inmóvil y agarrotado frente a la puerta, sin haber cambiado de postura y posición ni un solo centímetro.

Aquel comentario fue precisamente lo que Garak necesitaba para darse cuenta - ahora conscientemente -, de que, en efecto, estaba encerrado en un turbolift. En un turbolift oscuro. Sin iluminación. Sin saber cuándo podría salir de allí. En un espacio mínimo.

De pronto su pulso comenzó a acelerarse, las paredes parecían palpitar, acercándosele cada vez más, estrechándose y agobiándole, y su visión se volvía borrosa, como si estuviera mirando a su alrededor bajo el agua, una líquida película desvirtuando su visión. Dio unos pasos atrás y se aferró a la barandilla modelada alrededor de la pared. Con angustia ladeó su cabeza para mirar a la trill, dándole a entender que "pronto" era demasiado tiempo.

Y aunque aquél hubiera sido el momento perfecto, reconoció Kodan, la trill prefirió dejar el sarcasmo a un lado, y en lugar de causticidad Garak encontró una mirada condescendiente, incluso una mano alzándose para tomar la suya.

- Yo también estoy aquí, Garak.

Al menos, pensaba Garak, no le había ofrecido el irritante "no te preocupes". Porque, en efecto, era el peor de los consejos: cuando alguien se encuentra en el peor estado, luchando contra síntomas y fantasmas al mismo tiempo, en la cúspide del agobio y la ansiedad, pronto a desvanecerse, la escucha de las palabras mágicas "no te preocupes" sólo puede conducir a la irritación... Como si quien sufre y se angustia no supiera ya perfectamente que no debería hacerlo, ¡como si fuera tan sencillo! Expresión mortificante. Insultante.

Kodan tocó el comunicador sobre su pecho, activándolo:

- Federales – dijo, se negaba a hablar como una oficial de una organización que no estimaba en lo más mínimo - ¿Qué sucede?

La voz de Julian Bashir respondió:

- ¡Jo! Jo, ¿cómo estás? Ha sido el nuevo apagón, los sistemas de emergencia se han activado de nuevo y el turbolift se ha bloque... – pareció arrepentirse de sus palabras -, es cuestión de minutos que encontremos la forma de reiniciarlo. ¿Cómo estás?

- Todo bajo control – respondió la joven embarazada.

- ¿Garak?

- Todo bajo control – repitió la trill.

Garak abandonó la barandilla para agacharse y acercar sus labios al comunicador sobre el torso de Joan Kodan:

- Doctor, ¿cuánto tiempo es exactamente "cuestión de minutos"? – preguntó con voz levemente temblorosa.

- Menos de lo que imaginas, Garak – le dijo -. No existe ninguna razón para pensar que no es así. El jefe O'brien está trabajando en ello. Son sólo unos minutos.

Garak tragó saliva, y se sentó junto a Kodan.

- Jo – decía Bashir –, quiero que me informes constantemente de los... ya sabes.

- No tienes por qué preocuparte, Julian. Lo único que tienes que hacer por mí en este momento es insultar a esos inútiles y programarme un buen trozo de materia grasa con muchos átomos de chocolate para cuando el replicador funcione por fin - y esperó el comentario amonestador del doctor. Un segundo. Dos. Tres. ¿Diez? - ¿Julian? – pero Bashir no respondía -. Julian, ¿me recibes? – no contestaba -. Estupendo.

El comunicador había dejado de funcionar. Maravilloso. Miró a Garak: el cardasiano se había sentado a su lado, sus manos se movían nerviosas, su respiración era acelerada y parecía esforzarse por no mirar a ningún lugar en concreto.

- Táctica: dispersión – la mirada de Kodan era severa y el tono de su voz sugerente, y Garak intentó girarse para mirarla pero sus músculos no le obedecían -. ¿Sabes, Garak? Nunca entenderé por qué el Valle de los Hebitianos está donde está. Es estúpido, es la peor de las posiciones en todo el valle... ¡En qué estarían pensando! ¡Cardasianus insapiens!

Y a pesar de que estaba demasiado preocupado sintiendo sus miembros temblar, su mente enturbiarse y sus oídos retumbar, el cardasiano rió con incredulidad, una carcajada nerviosa, casi histérica:

- No me diga que ha tenido la posibilidad de visitarlo – dijo educadamente: siempre había sido capaz de mantener la formalidad incluso en las circunstancias más desfavorables para la interacción social, y aquél no iba a ser el momento para traicionar su etiqueta.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo he visitado! – exclamó casi ofendida la trill.

- De verdad, señora Bashir, no considero que éste sea el momento más oportuno para comenzar a revelar acontecimientos de su vida, si quiera si estos son excursiones turísticas a las antiguas ruinas de civilizaciones alienígenas sobre cuya excelsitud no cabe duda alguna – y concluyó asintiendo con la cabeza en un movimiento rápido y tajante.

Joan rió, casi a carcajadas, algo le parecía realmente divertido en todo aquello y Garak deseaba, ansiaba saber qué era... Quizás pudiera ayudarle a reír él también y abandonar su rigidez y su angustia.

- No entiendo qué encuentra tan divertido – dijo, agarrotado contra la pared, sin poder mirarla, los ojos clavados en la puerta que esperaba (por favor) se abriera cuanto antes.

- Toda esta historia – dijo ella -. Este viaje... es todo tan divertido y absurdo, es todo como sacado de esas estúpidas novelas humanas que Julian se empeña en que leamos...

- Discúlpeme si no puedo compartir su felicidad, señora Bashir, pero no encuentro nuestra actual situación en absoluto jovial.

Pero Joan reía incluso más a cada palabra del cardasiano:

- Eso es porque no puedes verlo desde mi punto de vista... Bueno, en realidad, desde mi punto de "tiempo" – se corrigió la trill -. ¿Puedes llamarme así otra vez? – dijo risueña.

- No entiendo a qué se refiere – dijo apretando la mandíbula, realmente irritado por la jovialidad de la joven.

- Señora Bashir – rió -. ¡Es tan divertido verte decirlo!

- ¿Y por qué debería serlo? Discúlpeme si no dispongo de la clarividencia requerida para adivinar con qué título más apropiado he de dirigirme a su persona.

- Habitualmente – dijo Kodan con una sonrisa felina – prefieres referirte a mí como "elishakoramia" - Garak quedó estupefacto: la pronunciación de la hermosa en cinta era indudablemente sobresaliente, pero más insólito aún era el hecho de que conociera el rudo término cardasiano con el que al parecer solía denominar a la trill -. Siempre a mis espaldas, claro – continuó ella -, y no era su intención confesarlo, pero ya sabes que Julian no sabe mantener la boca cerrada.

- No es fácil mudar la naturaleza.

Pero Kodan no respondió, continuó sumida en lo que fuera le parecía tan gracioso y placentero hasta que el silencio inundó el habitáculo.

- Ah – suspiró la trill, rompiendo el silencio -. En mi presente eres más divertido. A estas alturas estarías analizándome los detalles geográfico – estratégico – climático – histórico – hebitianológicos de la construcción del templo, y con perfecta elocuencia aprovecharías los espacios entre líneas para atacar la sandez y ligereza de mis asertos y la "osadía indescriptible e irreflexiva", como sueles describirla, que me caracteriza cuando nuestras conversaciones versan en torno a tales materias.

- Acabo de conocerla, señora Bashir. No puedo concebir un motivo razonable por el cual debería desde este momento sentir simpatía hacia usted... Como tampoco uno para lo contrario... Aún – el silencio duró unos segundos -. Deduzco que nos conocemos... En el futuro... – añadió, aún entumecido por el temor e intentando obviar la sensación de paredes estrechándose y acercándosele.

- Por desgracia – explicó la trill -. Pero no te preocupes, el sentimiento es tan sincero como mutuo.

- Es todo un alivio saberlo.

Kodan volvió a acariciar su panza, sonriente, y Garak ciertamente consiguió abstraerse de los síntomas de su claustrofobia mientras trataba de inferir información de las palabras de la trill. No le cabía duda, pensaba el cardasiano, de que el simbionte Kodan – del que apenas sí había oído hablar como una "oscura leyenda" del mundo Trill – sería un magnífico contertulio con el que disfrutar del arte de la conversación, la retórica y la elocuencia; el añadido del encanto del hermoso rostro y la suave voz de Joan no haría sino incrementar el interés de su yo futuro por ejercitarse en el arte de la discusión con la joven que ahora, por cierto, de pronto había dejado de encontrar tremendamente divertida la situación, se había encorvado ligeramente y agarraba el bulto de su barriga con cierta inquietud. Ya no reía.

- No es que seamos los mejores amigos, pero nos soportamos – dijo ella, con cierta dificultad en el habla -. En el fondo, incluso puede que nos caigamos bien.

- No me es fácil aceptar tal idea de alguien que considera el posicionamiento del templo de los Hebitianos un desacierto... Por mucho que haya cambiado en el futuro.

- No has cambiado tanto, sigues siendo un lagarto egocéntrico y una astuta sierpe, Garak – Kodan parecía haberse calmado de lo que fuera la estaba molestando.

- En ese caso, por favor, haga llegar mis felicitaciones a mi futuro yo.

Joan sonrió:

- "No es fácil mudar la naturaleza".

- Ni conveniente, si es apta.

Con el rabillo del ojo Garak dirigió su mirada a la trill para comprobar el buen gusto que, final y afortunadamente, su amigo el doctor Bashir había demostrado escogiendo tal ejemplar como su esposa. Las facciones de la muchacha eran finas y selectas, casi como un dibujo en blanco mármol, esculpidas con indudable sensibilidad artística, coherencia y simetría. Sus ojos eran verdes y resplandecían como esmeraldas en el pálido rostro, y aunque no podía degustar visualmente la analogía y el equilibrio de su cuerpo – el embarazo lo impedía -, las líneas generales le permitían discernir que la joven sería, sin duda alguna, el arquetipo perfecto sobre el que diseñar todo tipo de prendas de alta costura.

Ahora, no obstante, su rostro parecía arrugarse, una extraña mueca se dibujaba en él, sin duda no de felicidad o júbilo. Quiso preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero eso suponía separar su nuca de la pared y alejarse de su cobijo.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Ahora no! – exclamó de pronto la joven balanceándose débilmente.

- ¿Sucede algo, sra. Bashir?

- Otra vez – dijo doblándose de dolor -. Tengo contracciones otra vez... – susurró al intentar aguantar su respiración.

Garak quedó estupefacto. La miró fijamente con los ojos abiertos como platos:

- ¿Otra vez? Discúlpeme pero eso significa que no es la primera vez.

- Garak, no es el momento para analizar semánticas - rozó el comunicador -. ¡Julian! - Bashir no respondió -. Julian, no sé si puedes oírme – se tomó unos segundos para recuperarse de otra punzada, luego continuó con rostro realmente compungido, el suplicio recorriendo sus entrañas –. ¡Julian! Vuelvo a tener contracciones... ¡Esta vez no hay casi intervalo!


	10. X

**X**

- Inspiración, espiración... ¡Eso es! Lentamente, controla tu respiración: inspiración, espiración... Respira profundamente... ¿Ves? Mejor, ¿verdad?

En cierto modo. Al menos Julian Bashir había dejado de temblar y el tono habitual de su piel parecía volver a su rostro. No podía entenderlo, pensaba Bashir, Dax no podía comprender porque no conocía, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo en aquel turbolift, ni las consecuencias que podría tener el nacimiento de la pequeña en Espacio Profundo Nueve, veinte años antes, en aquellas circunstancias. Su nerviosismo no tenía que ver tanto con el parto – por la normalidad del cual rogaba -, sino porque cuanto sucediera no derivara en algo tan irreversible que cambiara irremediablemente el futuro, su presente, cuanto conocía, cuanto debía ser y suceder. No podía culpar a Dax, ¿cómo iba a saberlo? ¿Cómo iba a imaginarlo? La pequeña no podía nacer ni en aquel momento ni en aquel lugar, y el sólo pensamiento de que pudiera ser así le provocaba un estremecimiento de difícil descripción. Miró a la trill sonriendo levemente.

Jadzia Dax había apoyado una de sus manos sobre su hombro, tratando de apaciguarle y, al mismo tiempo, animarle, pero Julian Bashir continuaba demasiado agobiado, tanto que en aquel preciso instante aún no era capaz de controlar su respiración, aún entrecortada e inquieta. La sonrisa que trató de esbozar para Dax denotaba su angustia; arqueó los labios y suspiró, intentando sentirse mejor o, al menos, convencer a Dax de que así era.

La teniente volvió a sonreírle, luego se giró para buscar con la mirada a Miles O'Brien. Con voz tranquila pero pensando en qué diantres estaría sucediendo que el problema aún no se había solucionado, preguntó al ingeniero:

- Chief, ¿algún progreso?

O'Brien comprendió la inflexión en el tono de la trill, y retirando su mirada de la pantalla de su computadora ofreció la más afable de sus sonrisas a un Julian Bashir visiblemente preocupado:

- Diez minutos – dijo intentando mostrar cuanta sinceridad en su rostro podía dibujarse -. En cuanto el suministro vuelva a la normalidad es cuestión de un par de minutos que introduzca los códigos y se active el turbolift.

"Diez minutos" se susurró a sí mismo Julian Bashir, y suspiró profundamente. Diez minutos era un espacio de tiempo razonable... Incluso si el estadio del alumbramiento daba comienzo en aquel preciso instante, diez minutos no era tiempo suficiente para que... "¡Qué estás pensando!", se gritó a sí mismo al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza y cerraba los ojos, y Jadzia Dax, frente a él, interpretó su gesto correctamente:

- Diez minutos no son nada, Julian.

- Diez minutos "en teoría" pueden ser demasiado tiempo, Jadzia – de nuevo sus ojos se habían apesadumbrado, y sus manos viajaban con nerviosismo de su cadera a su nuca -. Ya has oído a Jo, el intervalo entre las contracciones es mínimo.

Dax volvió a acariciar el hombro del amigo.

Unos metros más allá Benjamin Sisko observaba - de pie, tras la silla de Miles O'brien, ligeramente inclinado para tener mejor visión – la serie ininteligible de códigos numéricos en la pantalla, intentando encontrar en ellos algún indicio que sugiriera un patrón con el que poder establecer un mínimo de lógica o normalidad en aquella mañana. No es que el suministro de emergencia proporcionara la más adecuada de las velocidades, y la pantalla funcionaba con el mínimo brillo, pero los resultados aparecían claramente, una serie de números detrás de la otra. Con el rabillo del ojo, al tiempo, observaba la inquietud de Bashir.

No le era difícil empatizar con el doctor y entender su angustia, claro que no, él mismo era padre y podía perfectamente adivinar la ansiedad que debía haberse apoderado del ánimo de Bashir; lo que no podía comprender, aunque lo intentara, era cómo lo que parecía iba a ser una aburrida y monótona mañana en la sala de operaciones se había convertido en un vaivén de problemas e imprevistos; no podía entender el por qué de las emisiones del wormhole, ni cuándo y si volverían a la normalidad, y le resultaba todavía realmente arduo asimilar el hecho de que su oficial médico – que teórica y cronológicamente se encontraba en una conferencia médica en algún paraíso edénico donde ahora estaría tomando tranquilamente el sol mientras preparaba su ponencia -, se encontraba, al tiempo - sólo que a la vez veinte años después -, delante de sus narices...

Lo mejor de todo, no obstante, era que aquello no era lo más curioso, no, ni siquiera lo más desconcertante. Lo más inimaginable era el hecho de que una desconocida no ciudadana de la Federación - desterrada precisamente - podría estar a punto de dar a luz a una criatura veinte años antes de lo previsto, en un turbolift bloqueado, en una estación donde reinaba el caos y la deficiencia energética, junto a un ex miembro de la Orden Obsidiana con problemas de claustrofobia mientras el protocolo de emergencia para incidencias temporales estaba en plena aplicación... Y Sisko no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, de hecho, si quiera podía ofrecer ayuda a la parturienta y la neonata... ¡Ni siquiera podía replicarse un café!

Al menos, se decía, no debía preocuparse por el hecho de que el jefe médico de la estación no se encontrara allí porque, aunque paradójico, Julian Bashir _estaba_ allí, además con veinte años de experiencia más: si Julian Bashir era un magnífico doctor en su presente, no le cabía duda de que el doctor que ahora suspiraba con inquietud y nerviosismo en la sala de operaciones de Espacio Profundo Nueve sería un reconocido y muchas veces premiado médico en el que podría confiar plenamente. Julian Bashir sería uno de los mejores doctores de la Federación, y Benjamin Sisko - olvidando por unos segundos su malestar - dejó escapar una mirada llena de orgullo hacia el ya más tranquilo y pensativo Bashir.

Momento. Un momento. Julian Bashir estaba casado con Joan Kodan... ¡La desterrada, odiada, exiliada desde hacía siglos Joan Kodan! ¡Kodan!

Trató de poner cierto orden en sus pensamientos mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Si Bashir estaba casado con Kodan, la única explicación posible al matrimonio era que Kodan hubiera sido indultada y amnistiada, y Sisko sonrió ante la idea: si Kodan era ciudadana de la Federación en el futuro, el papeleo para el informe que tendría que realizar sobre los altercados de aquella mañana sería mucho más sencillo, las preguntas de la Flota serían menos...

Frunció el ceño: ¿Y si no era así? ¿No había referido Kodan en su despacho, dirigiéndose a Dax, que no era ciudadana de la Federación? ¿No había aludido a la Federación con el mayor desprecio?

Quizás hubiera otra explicación, un poco más complicada pero más acertada, continuaba meditando Sisko mientras números iban y venían en la pantalla de O'Brien.

¿Y si en lugar de una Kodan repatriada existía un Bashir desterrado?

Sacudió la cabeza casi al instante, considerando el pensamiento "¡Imposible!". Julian Bashir, el idealista y acérrimo oficial... si algo había mostrado a lo largo de su corta carrera el joven doctor era su devoción incondicional e inquebrantable a la Federación, y considerar que ésta hubiera podido desvanecerse - aunque levemente y por una buena razón - era casi un chiste.

Aunque, se dijo Sisko, también era verdad que Bashir siempre se había caracterizado por su entusiasta inclinación hacia lo desconocido, misterioso, lo fronterizo y foráneo. Era una característica realmente conveniente para un médico en una estación espacial fronteriza, sin duda, pero quizás no para un temerario y aventurado joven inexperto. Ejemplo primordial, además, era aquella extraña amistad que había acabado entablando el doctor con el sospechoso sastre de Espacio Profundo Nueve, el cardasiano Elim Garak, una amistad que Sisko nunca celebró, pero que tampoco reprobó, limitándose a ser un mero testigo de su desarrollo.

Ignoraba los matices y la profundidad del vínculo, consideró Sisko, pero el hecho de que Elim Garak hubiera sido encarcelado hacía unos meses por intentar destruir el planeta de los Fundadores mientras su supuestamente único amigo Julian Bashir aún se encontraba en él, era la prueba de que la amistad no había conseguido redimir el totalitarismo del cardasiano. Ignoraba cómo se había sentido Bashir al respecto: el doctor tenía una extraordinaria capacidad para mostrar siempre una sonrisa cuando su ánimo debiera ser melancólico, y de pronto se preguntó si Bashir habría visitado a Garak durante los meses de su encarcelamiento, o habría castigado con su abandono la traición del "amigo".

No, se volvía a decir Sisko, la posibilidad de que Julian Bashir no fuera miembro de la Flota Estelar en el futuro era incluso cómica, y ni siquiera el romanticismo innato del doctor podría romper su compromiso, por muy bella y fascinante que Joan Kodan pudiera ser.

Quizás la explicación se hallara en el término medio: el oficial de la Federación que se enamora de la hermosa desterrada, atraído por la aventura, el peligro y el misterio, incluso por el vértigo de su historia y personalidad. Quizás Bashir continuara siendo oficial en la Federación, y de algún modo su relación había conseguido sobrevivir a enemistades y burocracias al respecto, una relación al límite de la legalidad, aceptada no obstante por la transigencia federal, aunque no aplaudida. Sí, eso era. Bashir era uno de los mejores médicos en la Federación – seguramente incluso alto cargo en la sección médica de la Flota -, casado con Joan Kodan, ciudadana no federal pero a quien habían sido concedido ciertos privilegios – como la estancia entre las fronteras de la Federación – como consecuencia de su relación con Bashir, a pesar de Trill, a pesar de todo. Tenía sentido.

Frunció el ceño una vez más: Entonces, ¿por qué Bashir no vestía su uniforme?

Sacudió la cabeza. No debería estar haciendo conjeturas sobre el futuro, ni debía permitir que influyeran su comportamiento.

"Es un embarazo de alto riesgo", recordó de pronto. Bashir le había advertido de que el embarazo de Kodan era un embarazo "de alto riesgo", y Sisko frunció el ceño de nuevo, preocupado y pensativo.

- ¿Ve, capitán? – interrumpió entonces O'Brien quien había intuido la preocupación de su oficial. Apuntó a la pantalla con un dedo -. Aquí: Las emisiones ahora se encuentran a este nivel. Han retrocedido un setenta y ocho coma tres por ciento, eso significa que hasta su retracción plena y la nueva emisión, según el patrón que hemos deducido a partir de las emisiones anteriores, en más o menos nueve minutos el abastecimiento se habrá restaurado plenamente.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo necesita para la apertura del turbolift?

- No puedo saber si la introducción de los códigos deberá ser manual, Capitán. Debemos esperar a que el ordenador funcione a pleno rendimiento. En cualquier caso, no más de unos cinco minutos.

- Bien – asintió Sisko -. Esté preparado para que sean cuatro – y con paso ligero se dirigió hacia Bashir, bajando los escalones que desde el puesto de Miles O'brien llevaban a la mesa principal de la sala de operaciones junto a la que el doctor y la trill Jadzia Dax conversaban.

- Doctor – le dijo tratando de apartarle de Dax para poder hablar a solas -. Creo que va a tener que ponerme en conocimiento de la situación, si no a mí al menos a la doctora Girani a fin de que la Enfermería esté preparada en caso de que se necesite.

- No creo que sea necesario desalojarla totalmente – asintió Bashir, cruzando los brazos para organizar sus pensamientos, claramente ya calmado -. Serán necesarios un quirófano preparado y una incubadora. También una cama con nido aislada del resto para que nadie pueda ver a Joan y a la niña.

- Lo transmitiré a la doctora Girani de inmediato – informó el capitán.

Bashir asintió satisfecho, aunque no plenamente: en su mirada podía deducirse que el doctor aún reflexionaba sobre algún asunto, y dejó la mirada perdida para dedicarse a sus pensamientos mientras Sisko inclinaba la cabeza, despidiéndose de él y dispuesto a dirigirse a su despacho.

- Capitán – dijo entonces Jadzia Dax desde su ordenador. Había vuelto a él hacía unos segundos para permitir a Sisko mantener una conversación en privado con Bashir -. Acabo de encontrar un registro cardasiano de hace quince años... Al parecer entonces la estación sufrió problemas similares a los de hoy. Causa: "Emisiones anormales de origen desconocido".

- Hace quince años los cardasianos desconocían la existencia del wormhole – indicó Bashir -, de ahí el "origen desconocido".

Dax asintió.

- No existen registros de más investigaciones, al parecer no pudieron determinar la procedencia de las radiaciones y después de unos meses abandonaron la investigación.

- Estudie los patrones de entonces, teniente – ordenó Sisko -, quizás puedan ayudarnos de forma complementaria a establecer uno aquí.

- El nivel de las emisiones es prácticamente el mismo – explicó Dax -, y la curva de aumento de intensidad también...

- Envíelos a mi ordenador, les echaré una ojeada desde mi despacho.

Dax asintió de nuevo, y Sisko quiso otra vez encaminarse a su despacho cuando Bashir, con tono decidido - casi exclamando en lugar de preguntando - inquirió:

- ¿Cuánto tardó en volver la normalidad a la estación?

Incluso Kira, que hasta entonces había estado ocupada frente a la pantalla de su computadora, se giró para observar a la trill mientras daba su respuesta.

Jadzia buscó durante unos segundos la información necesaria, consciente de que todas las miradas habían recaído sobre ella. Buscó la última entrada, la parte final del gráfico, luego levantó con lentitud el rostro para mirar a Sisko, y apoyando ambas manos sobre la consola, explicó:

- Cuarenta y ocho horas.


	11. XI

ΧΙ

Esta vez las luces de emergencia estaban funcionando por mucho más tiempo que en las otras veces, pensaba Joan Kodan sentada en el suelo del turbolift, y girando la cabeza observó que el sistema empleado para la iluminación de emergencia en el turbolift era realmente adecuado de modo que con poca energía conseguía dotar al habitáculo del alumbrado necesario para que la visibilidad fuera más o menos normal... ¡para un cardasiano!

- ¡Lagartos insensibles! – exclamó.

- De verdad, señora Bashir, si lo que pretende es ofender nuestra especie, no creo que el "desapasonamiento" y la semejanza con criaturas notoriamente entrañables sea la mejor estrategia a seguir. Es más, lo consideraría un cumplido.

- No pretendo ofender a nadie, Garak, la verdad es imparcial.

- O una excusa para la falta de imaginación – sentenció con orgullo el cardasiano.

Kodan no contestó. Quedó observando cómo el cardasiano parecía haberse relajado finalmente o, al menos, durante aquel instante había olvidado su fobia y su capacidad para la conversación volvía a los niveles habituales.

- Sea lo que sea, apenas puedo ver con esta luz.

- Personalmente, la encuentro especialmente cómoda.

- Obviamente nadie cambió los parámetros para hacerlos más convenientes a no cardasianos y, obviamente, los cardasianos jamás pensaron que alguien no cardasiano podría necesitar las luces de emergencia.

- Mi querida señora, estoy convencido de que, en efecto, tal eventualidad fue considerada.

¿Estaba siendo sarcástico? Mientras se moría de dolor y casi de miedo a punto de parir en un turbolift de veinte años atrás... ¿Elim Garak estaba siendo sarcástico? Definitivamente, la claustrofobia había sido superada.

- No necesito que me convenzas, estoy segura de que lo hicieron y, sencillamente, prescindieron de la necesidad.

- Era una estación cardasiana, al fin y al cabo.

- Es un montón de metal suspenso en el espacio, Garak, donde los esclavos bajoranos utilizaban las escaleras y sólo los cardasianos el turbolift – Kodan tintó su inflexión de firmeza y reprensión.

- Lo cual explica la inutilidad y la improcedencia de adaptar los parámetros de las luces de emergencia a las necesidades de visibilidad de otras especies. Ahorrar energía es una de las preocupaciones máximas en una estación sin el abastecimiento regular – el tono de Garak también fue de afable reprimenda.

- Lo cual ratifica la indiferencia y, al tiempo, la iniquidad de los cardasianos.

Y Garak quiso contestar, realmente la conversación estaba comenzando a cautivarle, y aquel insinuado tono pseudo reprensivo había ganado toda su atención. De hecho, tenía su intervención presta a convertirse en ondas sonoras en aquel preciso instante, deseoso de que el coloquio continuara, pero el repentino gesto de dolor en el rostro de la hermosa trill le obligó a cerrar la boca y dibujar en el suyo expresión de preocupación.

Esta vez Kodan no pudo contener la sensación de latigazos rasgando su útero, y mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y agarraba su vientre dejó escapar un grito, luego jadeos, luego otro grito...

Garak quedó confundido observándola, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir hasta que Kodan dejó caer su espalda contra la pared, jadeando, exhausta, intentando recuperarse del suplicio y la tortura que aunque Garak no podía comprender ni sentir, podía intuir por aquella mueca de martirio en el hermoso rostro.

- Garak... – le dijo con voz agotada, casi consumida.

- Se se señora Ba... – la de Garak era entrecortada, asustada.

- Garak, ¿has estado presente alguna vez en un parto?

- Yo... yo... – imágenes de su infancia junto a su padre una noche en la que la perra de caza se había enfermado, en realidad iba a dar a luz, vinieron a su mente -. ¿Es el parto animal una respuesta satisfactoria?

- ¡No! – gritó la trill blasfemando y doblándose por el dolor una vez más.

- Perfectamente comprensible – se excusó el cardasiano.

Kodan pareció apaciguarse. La mueca de dolor se fue tornando lentamente en una más pacífica, y los jadeos se convirtieron en una respiración más regular. Gotas de sudor habían empapado su frente y revuelto sus cabellos, y su postura era curiosa, sentada con las piernas estiradas y entreabiertas, ignorando cualquier decoro y estética.

Con las pocas fuerzas que pudo reunir en aquel momento, indicó a Garak con un movimiento de sus manos que se sentara junto a ella y el cardasiano, que continuaba en la misma posición en la que había quedado minutos atrás - inmóvil apoyado contra la pared del turbolift, tenso y rígido -, se incorporó y se colocó junto a la joven, apoyando como ella su espalda contra la pared. La situación le había hecho olvidar que padecía de claustrofobia, y sus movimientos fueron incluso ágiles.

De pronto Kodan comenzó a reír:

- Julian debe estar histérico – le dijo, y luego apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Garak.

El sastre no pudo sino sentirse sorprendido por el gesto de la trill. Hacía años, muchos años, que no sentía el contacto y la ternura contra su propia piel, y la cabellera dorada de Joan Kodan ahora acariciaba su mejilla. Era cautivador el aroma de su melena, y su roce aterciopelado y delicado, como hebras de orquídeas edosianas, frágiles y hermosas. Quiso perderse en el perfume y disfrutar del momento perdiéndose en recuerdos de los jardines en Cardasia Capital donde las orquídeas conforman una alfombra aromática de indescriptible hechizo; quiso incluso disfrutar de la leve y femenina presión que la cabeza de la trill sobre su hombro ejercía, pero no pudo. Elim Garak se sintió rígido, incómodo, agarrotado, no porque no apreciara el contacto sino porque no supo cómo reaccionar. Quieto e inmóvil esperó a que la trill decidiera qué posición le sería más confortable, y poco después Joan Kodan apoyaba su mejilla contra el hombro de Elim Garak.

- Me lo puedo imaginar - continuó ella, como si el contacto no la afectara en lo más mínimo, acariciando su vientre como tratando de apaciguar a la criatura en su interior -: el súper doctor intentando convencer a todo el mundo de que la prioridad es la emergencia médica y que todo lo demás puede esperar.

- El doctor Bashir es un gran profesional – comentó Garak.

Uno de los cabellos de Kodan estaba haciéndole cosquillas, pero se sentía incapaz de mover un solo dedo para apartarlo. Con el rabillo del ojo, además, admiraba su dorada tonalidad.

- Es el mejor médico que he conocido y, créeme, he conocido a muchos – dijo la trill. De pronto rió -. Cuando nacieron los gemelos trató de ocultarlo, pero casi le da un ataque al corazón. De hecho, tuvo que vomitar, mareado por el vértigo de ser padre por primera vez.

- Me es difícil concebir la imagen del doctor Bashir no manteniendo la calma mientras su asistencia profesional es requerida - y dejó escapar camuflado un soplido entre sus palabras, a fin de que el cabello cambiara de posición, por evitar un estornudo, claro, y por deshacer el hechizo de su belleza.

- Gran profesional o no, ser padre es un acontecimiento único en la vida, Garak. Y por muchas veces que se viva, sigue siendo único cada vez.

Ahora. El cabello ya no le molestaba.

Garak intentó alzar su cabeza para observar por encima de la cabellera de Kodan con qué dulzura la trill estaba arrullando su vientre, y pensó entonces en la ternura instintiva, incluso innata, en la madre, y la necesidad del hijo del cuidado y la atención de sus progenitores; la belleza y al tiempo la sublimidad del vínculo más estrecho que dos seres puedan entablar, y su importancia, desde siempre y para siempre, en cualquier cultura o estado.

La familia es para los cardasianos una de las más importantes instituciones. La familia es obligación y honor, de los más elogiados servicios a la patria. En una misma casa suelen vivir tres o cuatro generaciones, y los niños son considerados un bien mayor.

Elim Garak entristeció. Entristeció al comprobar cómo él mismo había perdido a su familia. Más aún: seguramente, jamás fundaría una...

Había sido su elección, al fin y al cabo. Él mismo había corrido a las filas de la Orden Obsidiana para hacer entrega de su realización personal, familiar y social por el bien de Cardasia. Él mismo había aceptado las órdenes de Enabran Tain con orgullo y responsabilidad, había ejecutado los mandatos, había soñado con sus misiones, había incluso amado la soledad a la que había sido relegado. Él mismo. Nadie más.

La cabeza de Kodan apretándose contra su hombro le sacó de su ensimismamiento. La trill dejó escapar otro quejido y estrechó sus manos alrededor del cardasiano, abrazándole con fuerza.

- ¡Garak! – otro quejido, un segundo para retomar la respiración -. Garak, necesito que compruebes cuántos centímetros de dilatación hay – siguió un alarido, un grito ahogado mientras enterraba su rostro en el hombro de Elim Garak.

- ¿Disculpe?

- ¡Ponte delante de mí y dime cuántos centímetros de dilatación hay!

Eso sí que Elim Garak no se lo esperaba.

- ¿Dilatación?

Kodan se incorporó y le cogió del cuello de la camisa. El sudor había alborotado los cabellos que caían sobre su rostro, y sus ojos irradiaban cólera e ira. Acercándose y clavando su mirada en el del cardasiano, le amenazó:

- ¡Pon tu agrumada cabeza de cuchara entre mis piernas ahora mismo!

Y Elim Garak tragó saliva, asintiendo.


	12. XII

**XII**

Joan Kodan parecía tan pálida como una luna llena en Bajor una noche abierta. Gotas de sudor recorrían su frente, y a pesar del rostro exhausto, la mirada distante y la mueca compungida, Elim Garak aún podía discernir las líneas equilibradas y la finura de los rasgos. No importaba el cabello empapado y revuelto, ni los pliegues en el ceño ni los labios apretados, tampoco importaba el aura de suplicio y calvario que cada pocos minutos atormentaba a la trill: Joan Kodan era bella, muy bella, y Elim Garak - amante desde siempre de la estética, el arte y la armonía - no podía sino admitirlo.

No era sólo el atractivo físico, no: había un brillo lejano pero incandescente en sus almendrados ojos verdes. Era quizás el eco de muchas vidas y muchas almas congregadas, un centelleo centenario que el cardasiano había podido percibir incluso en el tono de su voz, entonado en el sarcasmo y la ironía como cubriéndolo con un broche.

Era ciertamente una criatura fascinante, y diferente. No es que Elim Garak hubiera conocido a muchos trill a lo largo de su vida, pero si tuviera que deducir algún tipo de generalización podría afirmar que un trill era el resultado de una adaptación o acoplamiento. Joan Kodan no parecía tal cosa, sino algo muy diferente: en lugar de un espíritu luchando por la integración de multitud de personalidades, Kodan parecía precisamente lo inverso, es decir, multitud de personalidades luchando por integrarse en un espíritu...

Julian Bashir era un hombre afortunado, pensó... Y Joan Kodan también lo era, se dijo sonriendo hacia la parturienta, imaginando por un instante la dicha de su buen amigo el doctor Bashir.

Ahora, no obstante, debía olvidar la contemplación del hermoso rostro y ayudar a la joven. Una criatura parecía estar a punto de llegar al mundo y por muy antiestético e incómodo que le fuera, Garak debía realizar lo que con violenta vehemencia y mandato Kodan le había pedido. Suspiró profundamente intentando olvidar qué es lo que debía hacer, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que tenía que hacerlo - además con cierta "profesionalidad" -, tragó saliva... y miró:

- ¿Ocho centímetros? –dijo alzando la cabeza para mirar a Kodan, quien no parecía satisfecha con la respuesta.

- ¿De verdad te parece el momento idóneo para contestar con una pregunta? – prácticamente le reprimió.

- Siete centímetros.

Kodan comenzó a reír con desesperación, una risotada exhausta y casi al borde del sarcasmo, incluso en aquella situación.

- Espero que sea tu número de la suerte – dijo la trill secando su frente -. Aunque no creas en ella, eres afortunado, maldito lagarto.

Garak no tenía ni la menor idea de cuántos centímetros eran necesarios para la venida de la neonata, pero sin duda el suplicio y el gesto en el rostro de Joan atestiguando el desgarro de las mismísimas entrañas indicaban que aquello no podría durar mucho más. Era imposible, pensaba el cardasiano, era imposible que después de tantos miles de milenios la naturaleza no hubiera abreviado el tormento del parto, no hubiera reducido aquella tortura a lo estrictamente necesario. No tenía ningún sentido el suplicio de... ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Cuánto tiempo más Kodan – o cualquier otra persona - podría soportar aquel dolor sin desfallecer o desmayarse? Seguro estaba en aquel momento de que a lo largo de los siglos la evolución habría seguido el camino hacia alumbramientos más indoloros, menos penosos. ¡No podía ser de otra forma!

Era todo demasiado primitivo, demasiado animal. Como cardasiano siempre había considerado el dolor del parto como uno de los sacrificios supremos que la hembra cardasiana aspira a realizar por su especie: su propagación, el acto fundamental, el más primordial, asegurar la continuación de la especie.

Desde la antigüedad y los años de los hebitianos, el alumbramiento en Cardasia había sido considerado como un acto sagrado y místico, un ejercicio de abnegación por parte de la madre, una ofrenda a la especie respetada como una verdadera gesta. El momento de la llegada de un nuevo ser era celebrado mediante un ritual en el que no podían faltar cantos a la patria y el elogio de lo femenino, mientras que se dejaba a la parturienta prácticamente a solas con su cometido, en la privacidad y soledad del sacrificio, ayudada apenas por una matrona y, en caso de existir complicaciones, un médico obstetra. Y a pesar de que los ingeniosos reptilianos habían ideado miles de soluciones para disminuir el dolor, la mayoría de las cardasianas deseaba un parto natural, sin intervenciones, asegurando de este modo que los síntomas no se verían apaciguados y podría sufrirse y padecerse la grandeza de la ofrenda, dar sentido al sacrificio por la especie. El dolor, decían, purifica; no existe sacrificio sin él.

Admiraba a aquellas mujeres sumamente, del mismo modo que admiraba a Joan Kodan en aquel momento y el estoicismo con el cual resistía aquel obviamente indescriptible dolor. Lo cierto, no obstante, era que no sabía ya si la elección de un parto natural era realmente estoicismo o una locura... ¿Quién querría soportar aquello por muy glorioso que fuera? ¿Era realmente la forma de la heroicidad el cuerpo doblado y el gesto desconsolado?

Y, sin embargo, lo era. Aquella era, precisamente, su quintaesencia.

Pero Elim Garak nunca había estado antes presente en un parto, y su idea de ritual de sacrificio, entereza, misticismo, cantos y grandeza había topado con la cruda realidad: No había expiación, no había ritual ni metafísica. El intelecto y la superioridad en el reino animal quedaban reducidos a la nada; aquello no era sino la constatación más cruda y descarnada de que no somos más que animales, y como animales venimos al mundo, entre los gritos y el desgarro de la madre. Joan Kodan no parecía el ideal de lo femenino alumbrando un nuevo ser, sino una pobre y cualquier criatura intentando soportar el rajado de sus entrañas, retorciéndose y gritando de dolor sin mirar composturas porque, a aquellas alturas, la única compostura posible era la que permitiría no desfallecer en el intento.

Kodan volvió a retorcerse de dolor. Con una mano agarrando el vientre y la otra sobre el suelo, se dobló levemente y separó las piernas. El aullido, grito, clamor – Garak creía que el léxico en este punto mostraba su pobreza – llegó como un terremoto: en crescendo, salido desde muy dentro como un silbido para liberarse en un alarido profundo y sobrecogedor. Luego Kodan dejó reposar su espalda contra la pared, jadeante, los ojos cerrados y las uñas hincadas en el suelo.

- ¿Cuántos son necesarios? – preguntó antes de incorporarse para volver junto a Kodan.

- Al menos diez – y el cardasiano abrió la boca para preguntar una vez más pero Kodan le detuvo alzando la mano -. Esto no son matemáticas, es imposible determinar cuánto tiempo es necesario para llegar a los diez – cesó un instante para retomar el aliento –. Y si te estás preguntando cuándo tiempo llevo con contracciones la respuesta es desde anoche. Leves al principio, y con intervalo de horas... ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Viene otra!

Admiró de nuevo su fortaleza mientras se sentaba junto a ella e, inconscientemente, colocaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la trill, acogiéndola en un abrazo de extrema ternura y afecto. Kodan dio la bienvenida al gesto, y se acurrucó contra el cardasiano esperando que una nueva oleada de suplicio tornara en cortantes cristales sus vísceras.

Agarró con fuerza la ropa de Garak, casi desgarrándola, ahogando un grito contra la tela, mordiéndola incluso. El cardasiano comprendió y estrechó su abrazo incluso más, y cuando la convulsión y el alarido de Kodan cesaron, dejó un beso sobre su frente.

- ¡Cómo se me ocurre participar en la locura de turno de ese matasanos! – exclamó, acomodándose sofocada y jadeante en el abrazo del sastre, más calmada pero aún dolorida -. ¡Como si le debiera algo! ¿Por qué? – cesó para soltar un suspiro de desesperación - ¿Por qué me encontró un huésped para continuar mi mísera existencia? ¿Para poder parir a sus hijos? ¡Por imbécil me merezco el destierro! ¡Por imbécil, Garak, por imbécil!

Destierro. Elim Garak conocía muy bien aquella palabra; Elim Garak era un experto en aquel concepto; Elim Garak conocía bien la miseria, la soledad, la nostalgia incurable, el vivir "por inercia".

En efecto, muchas eran las cosas que le unían a aquella mujer. Más de las que habría podido imaginar.

- El doctor Bashir estará muy orgulloso de usted – dijo abrazándola con fuerza para tratar de calmar sus convulsiones -. Y su hija también lo estará, señora Bashir, cuando conozca en qué circunstancias sucedió su venida al mundo. No podrá sino admirar su coraje.

En realidad, Elim Garak – y por segunda vez en un solo día - no sabía qué decir.

Kodan resopló, casi al borde del llanto:

- ¡Garak! ¡Dioses! ¡Deja de llamarme señora Bashir! ¿No entiendes nada? – dijo mientras volvía a doblarse de dolor -. ¡No soy la esposa de Julian! ¡Por fortuna! ¡Soy imbécil pero no tanto!

La contracción, la convulsión y el alarido sucedieron mientras Garak, agarrando de nuevo a la trill con fuerza para ayudarla en el tormento, trataba de poner lógica a sus pensamientos. Mientras Kodan se estremecía en su abrazo, el cardasiano pensó que, en efecto, había sido un tremendo error haber supuesto que Joan Kodan y Julian Bashir eran un matrimonio. Los indicios, incluso las evidencias, no siempre conducen a juicios acertados, y como cardasiano – nacido para la sospecha y la desconfianza – debía haberlo considerado. No lo hizo, no obstante: supuso de inmediato que Joan, al estar embarazada de la hija de Julian Bashir, era en consecuencia su esposa, mientras que la más ortodoxa lógica indicaba en el caso que Joan Kodan, sencillamente, era la madre de la hija de Julian Bashir, nada más. Un embarazo no supone siempre un vínculo matrimonial, ni siquiera una relación sentimental.

¿Cuál era el caso, no obstante? ¿Y sus otros dos hijos?

Kodan respiraba con dificultad, tratando de recuperarse de la ola de sufrimiento que acababa de inundarla. Cada pocos minutos sentía como si una mano invisible agarrara cada extremo de su útero y lo desgarrara como si no fuera más que un trapo viejo, rajando la carne y las entrañas sin contemplación alguna. Luego el dolor decrecía, y su mente necesitaba un instante para volver a la realidad, como quien ha desfallecido y vuelve a incorporarse: todo da vueltas y parece lejano e irreal.

Al abrir los ojos descubría la mirada azul y la sonrisa apacible de Garak, y aunque sonreír – incluso en respuesta – era lo que menos le apetecía, el gesto amable y compasivo del cardasiano lograba realmente aliviarla. Era aquel extraño momento en el que incluso pensar parecía irrelevante, y uno debe, sencillamente, dejarse llevar junto con el curso de la naturaleza.

La pequeña no tardaría en llegar, y Kodan podía sentirlo. En pocos minutos aquel suplicio habría terminado, y un nuevo ser abriría los ojos por vez primera a la luz del mundo o, al menos – "Ay, dioses" – a la penumbra de las luces de emergencia del turbolift de Espacio Profundo Nueve. No era el más adecuado de los lugares, no era el mejor de los momentos pero a la vida, en realidad, poco le importan tales circunstancias.

Sintió cómo el bulto de su vientre había descendido demasiado y cómo, de pronto, sus piernas comenzaban a sentir la gran cantidad de líquido amniótico mojándola, inundando el suelo.

"Mierda".

Llegaba el momento.

- Garak – consiguió balbucear entre alaridos -, Garak, esto comienza... Necesito que me prestes tu chaqueta y la prepares para abrigar a la niña – ella misma se sorprendió de la clarividencia con la que alguna parte de su cerebro aún no exhausta conseguía hablar -. No tenemos agua, no importa, está bien... Todo va a ir bien – resopló.

El siguiente dolor vino acompañado de la necesidad de empujar. No era la primera vez que Kodan era protagonista en un parto, y supo interpretar que era el momento. El alumbramiento daba comienzo.

Elim Garak temblaba. Observando cómo el piso había quedado empapado en un líquido extraño salido de no sabía dónde – porque era imposible que tal cantidad viniera del estrecho y menudo cuerpo de Kodan -, miraba petrificado mientras la trill se recostaba.

Había sido espía en la Orden Obsidiana, había matado, había sido herido, se había visto en situaciones tan peligrosas que no quería ni relatárselas a sí mismo... Y, por alguna razón, ninguna de aquellas circunstancias absolutamente ninguna le había parecido jamás tan excepcional y delicada como aquélla en la que se encontraba en aquel momento.

- Pronto la tendrás entre tus brazos – dijo Kodan.

Elim Garak comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta.


	13. XIII

ΧΙΙΙ

Benjamin Sisko. Julian Bashir estaba sentado en la oficina de Benjamin Sisko, en Espacio Profundo Nueve, e intentaba disimular su emoción. Realmente lo intentaba. Habían pasado años, muchos años, algunos de los cuales Bashir los había pasado tratando de decodificar el ADN de los profetas. Incluso había conseguido, allá cuando aún era un treintañero demasiado entusiasta, una financiación para acomodar un pequeño laboratorio en Bajor. Prácticamente cada día, cada vez que disponía de algo más de un par de horas libres, Bashir se encerraba entre probetas y muestras tratando de poner lógica a lo que escapaba aún a la ciencia. Años, hacía años ya de aquello, pero recordaba perfectamente cada centímetro de aquel habitáculo en Bajor donde había pasado durante dos años todos y cada uno de sus días libres, incluso diría de sus vacaciones y permisos. Nunca quiso admitir que entre las probetas y muestras, entre las secuencias incompletas e insuficientes, entre los líquidos y experimentos, siempre latió la esperanza de que, de alguna forma, aquel proyecto de imposible implementación le llevara a conocer qué era lo que había sucedido al capitán Benjamin Sisko, su capitán.

No había sido el único. Todos, en cierto modo, se habían negado a perder la esperanza de volver a ver – aunque fuera en otro tipo de forma – la amplia y blanca sonrisa de Benjamin Sisko explicándoles que se encontraba bien, incluso que regresaría.

Al menos fue así al principio. Luego los años transcurrieron, y con ellos se fueron disipando las esperanzas, y la ilusión. También fueron marchando los que habían decidido esperar: primero Ezri, luego Jake, finalmente Kasidy y la niña. Y Julian quedó en su laboratorio hasta que un día comprendió que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, y que nunca conseguiría resolver el misterio de los profetas, ni tener noticias de Benjamin Sisko.

Y ahora estaba frente a él. Tan simple. Deslizaba la pelota de béisbol entre sus dedos, pensativo y absorto, inconsciente e incapaz de adivinar su destino.

- Doctor – le dijo -, entiendo las circunstancias y las limitaciones del protocolo, y las acepto. No voy a hacer preguntas que supongan la revelación de ninguna situación futura. Pero – añadió incorporándose levemente para apoyar los codos sobre la mesa -, en el caso hipotético de que tuviera alguna duda que hipotéticamente considerara de gran importancia, usted...

- Respondería hipotéticamente – afirmó Bashir con seriedad, dando a entender a Sisko que había comprendido sus intenciones.

- En ese caso, supongo que si Kodan fuera, hipotéticamente siempre, enemiga de la Federación, usted me lo habría hecho saber de alguna, digamos, forma hipotética.

- Hipotéticamente.

- Y entonces podría estar tranquilo en ese hipotético supuesto.

- Hipotética y perfectamente tranquilo.

- ¿Y cuál sería la forma en que hipotéticamente me lo haría saber?

Bashir miró a los ojos a Sisko, y comprendió que el capitán le miraba esperando encontrar en él la familiaridad del trato diario al que estaba acostumbrado, el entendimiento, la mirada entre el oficial y el capitán, la relación de jerarquía, sí, pero siempre también de confianza... Para Julian Bashir, no obstante, habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que había intercambiado aquella mirada de complicidad con el capitán, demasiados, y muchas cosas habían cambiado en su vida, cosas que Benjamin Sisko no podía ni imaginar. ¿Cómo iba a imaginarlo?

Y a pesar de todo, Sisko estaba allí, el capitán, el amigo, confiando en él. "Capitán" se dijo a sí mismo el doctor, "capitán, si usted supiera... No, Joan no supone ningún peligro para la Federación. No, Joan no lo es...":

- Hipotéticamente, le explicaría que Joan Kodan no supone ningún peligro para la Federación.

Sisko quedó en silencio. Cierta distancia en la mirada de Bashir delataba que algo se reservaba. De pronto el joven doctor que creía capaz de reconocer aún en el Julian Bashir de veinte años después se esfumó, y en su lugar quedó la mirada indescifrable de un perfecto desconocido. No sabía qué suponer, ni qué inferir.

- Y yo, hipotéticamente, le agradecería la información.

Bashir sólo asintió, y ambos quedaron mirándose a los ojos por un instante: Sisko tratando de encontrar la mirada entusiasta, sincera e inocente de su oficial médico; Bashir intentando darle a entender que la persona a la que trataba de encontrar pertenecía al pasado...

Luego el doctor volvió a preocuparse por Garak y por Joan. Era casi un acto reflejo. Ambos llevaban ya más de media hora encerrados en el turbolift, y el wormhole había refutado cualquier patrón precedente. Media hora. Treinta minutos el uno detrás del otro. Era demasiado tiempo. Sólo rogaba porque Joan no... Sólo rogaba.

Jadzia Dax entró en aquel momento. Sonriendo a Bashir y dirigiendo luego su mirada a Sisko, informó con profesionalidad:

- Capitán, he concluido la lectura de los datos del archivo de hace quince años. Las emisiones se sucedieron en progresión creciente hasta que en el minuto 36 de la tercera hora una emisión del 80 por ciento inutilizó la estación durante cincuenta y seis minutos. A partir de entonces la progresión fue decreciente, las emisiones cada vez menores hasta que, sencillamente, cesaron. No volvieron a repetirse, ni fue reportado ningún problema relacionado en los años posteriores.

- ¡Cincuenta y seis minutos! – exclamó Sisko -. Suponiendo que ésta sea la emisión que le corresponde... – suspiró volviendo a su pelota de béisbol, más serio y concentrado.

- Es extraño – murmuró Bashir desde su silla, captando la atención de los oficiales -. Es ilógico – continuó ya dirigiéndose a ellos -. ¿Cómo los cardasianos, de entre todas las especies, no pudieron localizar el wormhole? No me digan que no tienen la impresión de que todo es como... como si algo hubiera sido borrado de ese registro de hace 15 años.

Sisko frunció el ceño. No, no había pensado en ello, pero ahora que Bashir lo mencionaba...

- ¿Alguna hipótesis, doctor? – preguntó el capitán.

- Aún no – contestó Bashir, quedando pensativo. Si escondía que realmente algo sospechaba, ni Dax ni Sisko pudieron discernirlo.

- Creo que Julian tiene razón, Ben – añadió Jadzia acercándose hacia una de las sillas frente al escritorio y tomando asiento -. ¿Cardasianos sólo incluyendo datos sobre emisiones desconocidas que inutilizaron la estación durante dos días? ¿Los cardasianos no siendo capaces de localizar la procedencia? ¿Ninguna referencia posterior? ¿Nada? ¿Un acontecimiento tal y no tuvo ni la menor trascendencia?

Bashir había sembrado la duda, y la preocupación. Él mismo parecía confundido, sentado en la silla intentando encontrar una explicación lógica o, al menos, cardasiana para la simplicidad del registro.

Sisko le miró desde su asiento, preguntándose de nuevo qué tipo de indumentaria era aquélla que Bashir vestía. No parecía bajorana, no parecía humana... desde luego no era el futuro modelo de uniforme federal.

Algo faltaba en el registro. ¿Por qué debería asumirse que los mismos cardasianos lo habían borrado?

Nunca antes Sisko había visto ese tipo de pantalón. La tela era extraña y fina, como propia de un lugar donde el clima es caluroso.

¿Y por qué suponer lo más complicado? Quizás, realmente, sólo hubieran registrado los datos, y ya está. Quizás, verdaderamente, no pudieron descubrir el wormhole.

Algo extraño estaba pensando Bashir. Sisko estaba convencido de ello. No, aquél no era el Julian Bashir, jefe médico de la estación espacial Espacio Profundo Nueve. Es decir, lo era o, al menos, lo había sido, pero Sisko no estaba seguro de que siguiera siéndolo.

Algo en su mirada era lejano e indescifrable...

- Teóricamente debemos esperar otros veinticuatro minutos y veinte segundos para que se abra el turbolift – dejó escapar Bashir junto a un suspiro.

Sisko sacudió la cabeza. Eso era. Bashir sólo estaba preocupado. Era lógico. Su mirada era distante, claro, sus pensamientos se concentraban en el turbolift, en su esposa dando a luz, en su hija viniendo al mundo sin asistencia médica.

No obstante, si pudiera preguntarle un par de cosas... Sólo un par de preguntas inocentes, Sisko se sentiría mucho mejor.

Bashir alzó la mirada, dirigiéndola al capitán, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos:

- Y pensar que esto iba a ser sólo un alto en el viaje para descansar... No debería haber traído a Joan conmigo – explicó el doctor.

Un alto en el viaje, ¿A dónde? ¿Desde dónde?

- No te preocupes, Julian – dijo Dax cogiendo su mano -. Son sólo veinte minutos, y tiene al mejor médico del cuadrante, y del futuro, esperándola – añadió guiñándole un ojo.

Bashir suspiró:

- No me gusta esta penumbra.

- Es incómoda, sí – afirmó Dax.

- Capitán – llamó entonces una voz desde el comunicador. Era Kira -, ¿puede venir un momento? Es... urgente.

- ¿Urgente? – contestó Sisko después de pulsar el aparato -. ¿Qué sucede?

-Capitán es... es... al parecer el doctor Bashir y la trill no vinieron solos.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Algo indica que el teletransportador de la zona de cargo también se activó, y alguien se materializó precisamente en el mismo momento en que Bashir y Kodan lo hicieron - el silencio inundó el despacho, y los oficiales quedaron atónitos, mirándose con preocupación y desconcierto -. Capitán, hay alguien más en la estación venido del futuro.

- Voy de inmediato – contestó ya levantándose.


	14. XIV

**XIV**

¿Alguien más? ¿Quién más? ¿Y por qué aquel "alguien más" aún no se había reportado a las autoridades? ¿Qué andaba haciendo en la zona de cargo tantas horas, entre apagón y apagón, que no se había dirigido de inmediato a la sala de operaciones o no había intentado contactar con oficiales superiores?

Podría tratarse, cierto, de un simple trabajador de cargo quien, despistado y desconocedor de los protocolos, podría incluso no haberse dado cuenta siquiera de que había sido teletransportado al pasado. Pensándolo bien, se decía Sisko, quizás aquélla fuera la mejor de las explicaciones: un trabajador civil, un sencillo obrero... No, ¿cómo iba a ser posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta? La gente a su alrededor, sus compañeros de trabajo, los contenedores, incluso la misma disposición de la zona de cargo sería diferente a la de veinte años después. ¡Era imposible que no se hubiera percatado de que algo era realmente extraño!

Y una vez percatado... ¿Dónde habría ido? ¿Por qué no había contactado con nadie?

Había pasado ya bastante tiempo desde el accidente que había traído a Bashir, Kodan y al desconocido y extraviado tercer viajero, y Sisko cruzaba los dedos porque no sucediera nada más: el abastecimiento eléctrico aún no se había restablecido, Kodan estaba seguramente dando a luz en un turbolift junto al poco digno de confianza – reconozcámoslo – sastre cardasiano de la estación, algo extraño sucedía con un registro antiguo que había aparecido de la nada en pleno déficit energético, Bashir comenzaba a despertarle sospechas y el protocolo le impedía indagar cualquier detalle de lo que diantres fuera estaba sucediendo.

Prioridad, no obstante, era encontrar al tercer viajero. La apertura del turbolift y el suministro en general eran asuntos de O'brien, Bashir asumiría los cuidados médicos de Kodan, Kira continuaría con las investigaciones monitorizando el wormhole y Odo intentaría – podía imaginarse el tumulto - poner orden entre la población de la estación. Él, el capitán, debía encontrar al tercer viajero.

Indicó a Dax, pues, que le acompañara, y a través de su telecomunicador se puso en contacto con Worf para ordenarle que les esperara en la zona de cargo porque, aunque toda indicación apuntaba a que el tercer viajero sería inofensivo, lo cierto era que no existía indicio de lo contrario, de modo que Sisko advirtió a sus oficiales de que estuvieran preparados, y en alerta.

Poco después y en la compuerta de la zona de cargo, en efecto, Worf les esperaba. El corredor estaba vacío y nadie parecía continuar sus tareas en la zona: silencio y penumbra reinaban en una zona de la estación siempre caracterizada por el ruido y el bullicio, el alboroto de cajas y contenedores chocando y desplazándose.

Con un asentimiento, Sisko indicó a la trill y al klingon que abrieran la compuerta, y Dax llevó su mano al arma que colgaba de su cintura, dispuesta en caso de que tras la entrada encontraran algo que no esperaban. Worf y Sisko procedieron del mismo modo, y unos segundos después la puerta se deslizaba y los tres oficiales comprobaban que en la enorme sala no había rastro de nadie: sólo cajas y contenedores apilados y a la espera de su transporte se alzaban en la habitación.

- ¿Hay alguien? ¡Muéstrese! Es una orden – preguntó y ordenó Sisko, pero obtuvo por respuesta sólo silencio absoluto.

El capitán esperó unos segundos, queriendo cerciorarse de que, en efecto, nadie respondía; luego agachó la cabeza para indicar a la teniente y al klingon que podían comenzar el rastreo para corroborar que tras las pilas de contenedores no se escondía ningún desconocido: Armas en mano, los oficiales obedecieron, caminando con sigilo y preparados para no ser sorprendidos.

La búsqueda fue fútil, no obstante, y siquiera un minuto después comprobaron que la sala de cargo estaba, efectivamente, vacía.

- ¿Dónde habrá ido? – se preguntó Dax en voz alta a unos metros de distancia de Sisko, detrás de unas cajas, cuando hubo concluido su rastreo.

- ¿Y si el teletransportador falló y la reatomización quedó interrumpida? – añadió Worf.

Y Sisko comprendió entonces que la sala había sido rastreada sólo en parte, y que no se le había ocurrido – ni a él ni a sus oficiales – comprobar que el teletransportador también estaba despejado, que el "desconocido visitante de otro tiempo" no se hallaba en su interior. Miró a Dax para indicarle cuál sería el próximo movimiento, y de nuevo armados, preparados y en alerta se dirigieron hacia su cabina. Escrutaron cada centímetro del artefacto: suelo, paredes, techo, esquinas... pero en el aparato no había nadie, ni los restos de nadie.

Dax se acercó a la consola del teletransportador. Su tenue brillo empapaba el rostro de la trill con tonos azules y grisáceos, mientras que Sisko y Worf habían quedado en la penumbra.

- El último registro, tal y como observó Kira, indica que una teletransportación fue completada con éxito hace… precisamente en el momento en que Kodan y Julian se teletransportaron desde el futuro, capitán – explicó Dax una vez hubo leído los datos -. Debió ser simultánea.

- Entonces el tercer viajero anda por la estación – sentenció Sisko, pensativo y serio.

- No será fácil encontrarle entre la multitud y el alboroto, Ben – explicó Dax -, la población se ha concentrado en el Promenade y no creo que sea factible encontrar a nadie entre la muchedumbre confundida, mucho menos cuando los sistemas de seguridad y rastreo funcionan a la mínima potencia.

Sisko quedó preocupado, absorto tratando de imaginar dónde podría encontrarse aquel tercer viajero, el pobre y confuso trabajador perdido en el tiempo... O quizás no - y aquello era lo que realmente le inquietaba -, quizás el viajero no fuera un inocente obrero que un buen día en el que trabajaba para ganar un plato de comida se había visto envuelto en un accidente temporal. Quizás debiera obviar el protocolo y preguntar a Bashir si podría ayudarle a averiguar su identidad y dónde podría haber ido. Fuera quien fuera, aquel "alguien más" en la estación representaba un peligro para la línea temporal y, por lo tanto, su aislamiento era una prioridad: había que evitar que entrara en contacto con individuos del pasado; una mínima interferencia, una ínfima intervención podrían alterarlo todo.

¡Podía ver una cabeza! ¡Por los guls de Cardasia y los dioses hebitianos! ¡Garak podía ver el terciopelo oscuro de una pequeña, minúscula cabeza!

Un extraño ruido cerca de la compuerta obligó a Sisko a armarse y salir de la cabina del teletransportador.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó con voz firme, y silencio fue su respuesta - ¿Quién anda ahí? – volvió a preguntar, y esta vez escuchó cómo una de las cajas caía, y en su caída colmaba con extraña sonoridad la hasta entonces silenciosa sala: era como si en su interior contuviera diversas piezas de metal que a cada golpe antes del impacto final contra el suelo ejecutaban una disonante sinfonía de crujidos, ecos y estridencias metálicas, un ruido retumbante, extraño, desconcertante y al límite de considerarse ensordecedor. Inundó con su estruendo toda la habitación, y aunque Sisko no podía ver el cofre caído – el misterioso sonido procedía de detrás de un cúmulo de contenedores -, por alguna razón estaba seguro de que se trataba de una caja y, además, de tamaño menudo.

Dax y Worf, preparados, avanzaron hacia la compuerta. Paso a paso, con sigilo y precaución, los oficiales apuntaron con sus armas hacia el lugar desde donde el extraño y estruendoso ruido debía proceder y el cual, gradualmente, comenzaba a disminuir su intensidad. En la oscuridad aquella estrepitosa resonancia pareció un escandaloso tintineo sospechosamente misterioso, y Sisko quiso disimular su inquietud con sus palabras:

- ¡Descúbrase! – ordenó, suponiendo que la caja se habría precipitado al rozarla alguien a su paso, seguramente al intentar escapar o esconderse -. ¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Descúbrase! ¡Es una orden!

Segundos después el ruido cesaba sin que Sisko hubiera obtenido respuesta alguna. Dax indicó a Worf con una mirada, en la oscuridad de la sala, que se acercaría un poco más y acecharía al desconocido por el flanco izquierdo: era mucho más fácil así, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ante el klingon se encontraban dos enormes pilas de contenedores mientras que la teniente tenía la vía prácticamente libre; sería mucho más lógico que fuera Dax quien asaltara al desconocido.

Worf comprendió, y asintió; luego se preparó para cubrir a la trill que, en un movimiento preciso y rápido, se precipitó detrás del montículo, apuntando con su arma dispuesta a...

- ¡No hay nadie! – miró a Sisko que no parecía comprender qué estaba sucediendo -. Es sólo... ¡una caja! – guardó su arma y se agachó para recoger del suelo el pequeño cofre, y al levantarlo pudo escuchar el choque en su interior de trozos de metal, comprobando que, en efecto, era el mismo sonido que había despertado sus sospechas unos segundos atrás.

Tomó la cajita con una de sus manos, e intentando no mecerla para no provocar que volviera a emitir aquel extraño y estridente ruido, se dispuso a observarla con detenimiento. Sisko avanzó, deteniéndose al lado de la trill, y Dax se incorporó para continuar estudiando el cubo en sus manos.

- ¿Qué tipo de caja es ésta? – preguntó el capitán extrañado -. Nunca he visto algo así.

- Yo tampoco – indicó Dax.

Era un pequeño cofre de color oscuro, casi negro, de forma cúbica y material desconocido. Dax podría jurar que era muy parecido al acero – un material muy conocido entre los terrestres -, pero por alguna razón estaba convencida de que no lo era, sino que se trataba de una aleación que no había visto nunca antes. Era ligera, y su tamaño pequeño: cabía perfectamente en una de sus manos. Ciertos relieves en su superficie parecían haber sido cincelados a mano a juzgar por la imprecisión de algunas aristas. Pasó sus largos y delgados dedos sobre las prominencias, admirando la dedicación del artista que las hubiera tallado. Luego se preguntó sobre el contenido, y sacudió la caja para volver a escuchar su sonido, estremeciendo la sala con su estruendo metálico una vez más.

Era desproporcionado: Cómo una caja tan pequeña - que no debía contener sino trozos de metal realmente minúsculos – podía producir un sonido con tal capacidad de expansión que inundara la sala de ecos de metal chocando e impactando. Quedó mirándola pensativa, intentando concentrarse a pesar del incómodo ruido, y de estudiarla a pesar del déficit en la iluminación.

- ¿Nunca has visto algo así, viejo? – preguntó Benjamin Sisko una vez de nuevo el estruendo hubo cesado.

-¿Sabes qué es lo curioso de esta caja, Ben? - Sisko negó con la cabeza -, que está cerrada herméticamente. No es una caja: no se puede abrir ni cerrar, no tiene apertura en ningún sitio.

- Tampoco es un instrumento musical – afirmó Worf con cinismo, acercándose a ellos -. Ninguna cultura aceptaría tal estruendo como música.

- ¿Y esos relieves, viejo? – preguntó Sisko -. ¿De dónde son?

- No estoy segura – continuaba observando el cubo en sus manos con curiosidad -. No parecen bajoranos, no parecen cardasianos, no parecen... ¿Cómo conseguirá hacer todo ese ruido una cosita tan pequeña?

El silencio y la oscuridad acompañaron a los oficiales mientras observaban el pequeño cubo en manos de Dax. Cada cual intentaba formular conjeturas sobre su naturaleza y finalidad, hasta que una voz vino a romper su embelesamiento:

- Capitán- se escuchó la voz de Kira procedente del comunicador, su tono preocupado pero decidido -. ¿Necesita refuerzos?

Sisko llevó su mano al comunicador, confundido:

- ¿Refuerzos? No es necesario. La sala está libre.

- ¿Libre? - un pequeño silencio por parte de la bajorana llevó a Sisko a preguntarse qué estaba sucediendo una vez más -. Capitán – continuó -, quizás los sistemas de emergencia no me estén dando una buena lectura, pero por lo que veo en mi pantalla el visitante del futuro está justo delante de ustedes. ¿Está armado? ¿Es peligroso?

- Mayor, no hay nadie delante de nosotros.

- Capitán, la computadora indica claramente que... concretamente... el viajero está... ¡sobre Dax!

Los oficiales dirigieron sus miradas hacia Dax, atónitos e incapaces de comprender a qué podría estar refiriéndose Kira Nerys. Luego la trill dirigió su atención al pequeño cubo entre sus manos:

- ¿La caja? – preguntó desconcertada, llevando cuidado para no mover en exceso el cofrecito y no despertar su estridente filarmonía.

- ¿Caja? ¿Qué caja?

Sisko suspiró, luego llevó una de sus manos hacia su mentón, cruzando la otra sobre su diafragma, pensativo y cavilando, observando al tiempo la caja en manos de la trill. Segundos después tomó el cubo y avanzó unos metros, alejándose de Dax, dejando la caja sobre uno de los ordenadores de la sala.

- ¿Dónde está ahora el sujeto, Mayor? – preguntó a la bajorana.

- Se ha desplazado unos metros, justo a su lado, capitán.

Una vez Sisko se hubo cerciorado de que el ordenador estaba leyendo e interpretando la presencia de la caja como si se tratara de aquel tercer viajero teletransportado del futuro, Sisko tomó una decisión:

- Volvamos a la sala de operaciones – ordenó con urgencia al tiempo que tomaba la extraña caja en sus manos y se dirigía hacia la compuerta de salida -. Si esta caja es un viajero del futuro, debe aislarse de inmediato.


	15. XV

XV

Sedas de Ajilon, algodones de Balancar, gasas de Caleb IV, paños de Ilari... Elim Garak había tenido la posibilidad de acariciar con sus dedos muchas de las más preciadas, delicadas y exquisitas existencias en el universo, de recorrerlas disfrutando de su tacto, incluso de apreciar el aroma original de la tela primigenia cuando resbala sobre las yemas de los dedos escapándose como un genio en forma de humo escurridizo y juguetón hasta llegar a los sentidos e inundar el raciocinio con imágenes de mundos lejanos, suaves y ligeros, ondulantes y gráciles. Mercancías realmente magníficas, tejidos únicos... Nada, no obstante, absolutamente nada era comparable a la fina y sutil, a la etérea y perfecta piel agrisada que envolvía a aquella criatura que en sus brazos acababa de ser bienvenida después de un largo viaje desde el origen de los orígenes.

No podía recordar ningún templo ni escultura de sus admirados hebitianos que fuera comparable a la sublimidad de aquellos dos minúsculos ojitos verdes bajo las suavemente esculpidas crestas de dos tenues cejas; nada era tan hermoso y excepcional como la perfección de la ancha naricilla sobre cuyo puente ornamentas cardasianas serpenteaban en impecable simetría; nada era equiparable a la delicadeza de los labios grácilmente trazados; nada que hubiera visto en su vida era semejante al encanto de aquella entrañable y diminuta manita cuyos toscos movimientos daban la bienvenida a la vida, como queriendo agarrarla con la elegancia de una brusquedad que por primera vez respira.

Podía sentir en el hálito inmaculado la necesidad de vivir, era como un aura alrededor de aquella menuda cabecita aterciopelada y grisácea que no ansiaba otra cosa sino ser y existir; podía adivinar la fuerza indescriptible del cosmos en equilibrio con su instinto. Era una sensación indescriptible: el corazón desbordado celebrando a un ser que siquiera aún había mostrado su valía, únicamente porque existía.

¿Y Kodan? ¿Kodan? Kodan estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de recomponerse. Con una mueca entre el llanto y la felicidad, Garak miró a la trill y comprobó que... ¿Le daba igual? ¿Le era indiferente? Durante tan sólo un segundo - y mientras la pequeña pataleaba experimentando la gravedad entre sus manos -, Elim Garak desvió la mirada de aquella indescriptiblemente perfecta criaturita para observar a Kodan quien, sencillamente, parecía querer echarse a dormir, y descansar.

- Disculpe – le dijo -. Es difícil no quedar cautivado por... – miró de nuevo a la pequeña aún cubierta por extraños líquidos y envuelta en su chaqueta. Toda su cabecita cabía en tan sólo una de sus manos, y Garak le dedicó una sonrisa, una sonrisa amplia, acogedora y hospitalaria. Luego alzó a la pequeña, acercándola al regazo de Kodan -. Mis disculpas. Usted es su madre, yo... – no es que separarse de aquel ente recién llegado fuera lo que más le apetecía, en absoluto, pero el cardasiano comprendió que aquella no era su función.

- No la quiero – sentenció la trill con sequedad, con un tono perfectamente imparcial.

- ¿Disculpe? – "¿Qué?" pensó.

- Acurrúcala para que no llore - Kodan pareció darse cuenta en aquel momento de que aún se encontraba desparramada en el suelo, con las piernas abiertas y el pelo alborotado empapado en sudor, exhausta, y que Elim Garak aún estaba frente a ella, entre sus rodillas, con la niña en sus manos -. No sabemos de cuánto oxígeno disponemos. Mejor que no llore – e indicó al cardasiano con un gesto severo que se apartara.

Aunque no comprendió muy bien las razones de Kodan, Elim Garak obedeció. Con un gesto elegante y delicado – o al menos cuanto podía serlo en aquella situación -, meció a la pequeña en su regazo y se retiró para permitir que Kodan pudiera recomponer su postura. La trill intentó arreglar sus dorados cabellos, y resopló aliviada dejando caer su espalda contra la pared del turbolift, acurrucándose – casi desparramándose - para descansar.

Una vez más aquel día había dejado a Elim Garak sin palabras, y desconcertado observó a la trill hasta que, segundos después, volvió a dedicar toda su atención a la pequeña.

¿Debería hablarle? ¿Debería decirle algo? ¿Debería explicarte, haciendo uso de toda su elocuencia y vehemencia que era la criatura más perfecta que había visto en su vida? Obviamente no le comprendería, pero Garak sintió que era más que una obligación, era una necesidad hablarle de su "pluscuamperfección", de la sublimidad de su presencia, de la grandiosidad de su existencia, de...

- ¡Garak! – Kodan gritó, intentó despertar al cardasiano de su ensimismamiento - ¡Mírala! – Garak miró desconcertado a la trill, aquel día estaba claramente traicionándole a cada momento, desvaneciendo su respuesta siempre pronta y su elocuencia siempre dispuesta - ¡Mírala!

Observó a la pequeña en sus brazos una vez más. Se deleitó en su simetría y su color, en la gracia infinita de las crestas que en la frente se insinuaban, en la fiesta de inocencia y vida que ante él...

- Es... ¡es mitad cardasiana! – dijo con tono sorprendido, y tragó saliva.

- No soy su madre – explicó Kodan, y esperó hasta que el cardasiano dejara de observar a la neonata para dirigirle su atención -. Sólo me ofrecí a gestarla. Fue un acuerdo entre Julian, su pareja y yo. Esa niña es un milagro de la medicina, Garak, pero no es mi hija.

La pequeña pataleaba con torpeza en sus manos, sus ojillos verdes se habían vuelto a cerrar. Su frente se arrugó con gracia, y luego comenzó un llanto que a Elim Garak le pareció más una reclamación que una queja. Sonrió:

- Señorita Bashir – le susurró con una sonrisa -. Es usted realmente un milagro. No la conozco y ya estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por usted, lo pida como lo pida. Tal capacidad de persuasión no se obtiene ni después de décadas de entrenamiento en la orden obsidiana... – volvió a sonreír, aquel llanto no era molesto, era satisfacción -. Aún hay esperanza para usted – luego acunó a la recién nacida en su regazo, y por extraño que fuera, su gesto fue natural y espontáneo: Elim Garak olvidó que no tenía ninguna experiencia con neonatos y que su presencia siempre le había provocado incomodidad e inconveniente. ¡Una cardasiana había llegado al mundo! Y Elim Garak creyó que debía entonar, al menos para sí mismo, alguno de los cánticos ancestrales de su especie.

Luego abrió los ojos estupefacto: ¿Julian Bashir con una cardasiana? ¡Por los guls de Cardasia! El doctor era realmente una caja de sorpresas indescifrable e imprevisible... Volvió a sonreír con agrado y satisfacción: "También hay esperanzas para usted, Doctor".


	16. XVI

**XVI**

Y de pronto, el vacío.

La puerta se abría, no sin dificultad, y frente a ellos aparecían las oscuras siluetas de tres personas, oscurecidos sus detalles por la refulgencia de la luz que a sus espaldas se abría paso hacia el pequeño espacio del turbolift. Al fin, después de tantas horas de espera y encierro, el misterioso sastre y la renegada trill eran liberados.

Elim Garak hubo de tomarse un instante para adecuar su vista reptiliana a las nuevas condiciones de luz, empequeñeciendo sus pupilas cuanto pudo, entornando los ojos para evitar el exceso de brillo, arropando contra su cuerpo a la pequeña híbrida a fin de que sus pequeños y recién estrenados ojillos verdes tampoco sufrieran daño alguno.

Luego sintió los chasquidos de los focos del turbolift encendiéndose uno a uno, volviendo a la normalidad, y entonces cerró los ojos y acurrucó a la pequeña incluso más en su regazo.

Después no hubo tiempo para nada más: una de las siluetas se agachó sobre él descubriendo su identidad – era una de las enfermeras del doctor Bashir -, y con una sonrisa tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos, como si se tratara de un gesto absolutamente insignificante e intrascendente - ¡Por los guls! ¿Cómo podía arrebatársela así, tan risueña y sencillamente? -.

La voz de Julian Bashir desde alguna parte del habitáculo intentaba calmarle con tono estable y elegante – como siempre, siempre afable y sincero -: "Todo va a ir bien" decía probablemente, seguramente afirmaba que el turbolift ya estaba abierto, que...

Elim Garak ni se giró para mirarle, tampoco prestó atención a sus palabras: Quedó observando a la enfermera alejarse, sentado sobre el piso del ascensor sin poder moverse; quedó intentando reconciliarse con el vacío que en sus brazos había quedado, pero los restos de sangre y líquidos y el intenso y visceral olor de la natalidad habían embriagado no sólo la ropa y las manos del cardasiano, sino también sus sentidos. "¿A dónde la llevaban?" se dijo, y luego se reprendió a sí mismo por haber olvidado cualquier lógica y razón y suponer que la pequeña no podría estar en ningún otro sitio mejor que en su propio abrazo.

Era una idea estúpida.

Bashir se acercó para tomar su pulso. Quizás le preguntó cómo se encontraba, quizás incluso hasta le inyectó un tranquilizante. Algo escuchó sobre control de la respiración, sobre estado de shock. Pero el cardasiano no tenía ni idea, tampoco le importaba. De pronto la puerta del turbolift abierta ante sí era aún más claustrofóbica que su cerramiento.

Luego tuvo frío, y sueño. Una curiosa y agridulce somnolencia comenzó a adueñarse de su consciencia, y la enfermera alejándose con la niña en brazos comenzó a desvanecerse en la deslumbrante luminosidad de la sala de operaciones, a la que ni se había dado cuenta de que habían ascendido.

Sisko entró en la sala de operaciones con la caja en una de sus manos, con paso decidido y rápido, pero estable - no quería provocar de nuevo el chasquido de lo que fuera se hallaba en su interior-. No fue una sorpresa para el capitán descubrir que cierto ajetreo se concentraba en la puerta del turbolift: hacía unos segundos que la electricidad había vuelto a la estación según había podido comprobar mientras caminaba por los pasillos en dirección a la sala de operaciones, así que el capitán supuso que aquel alboroto se debía al hecho de que Garak y Kodan, al fin, habían sido liberados de su encierro.

Dax se dirigió al ascensor para ofrecer su ayuda y Sisko, viéndola alejarse, consideró que no era el momento, ni la prioridad. El capitán se encaminó a su oficina de inmediato, sin cruzar ni una sola palabra con nadie, sin dudarlo, sin investigar más sobre el estado de los accidentados, y en unos segundos escuchaba la puerta de su despacho deslizarse para cederle el paso a su interior.

Con cuidado colocó la pequeña caja sobre su escritorio, y quedó observándola. Sabía que no debía, que su atención y tiempo debían volver a la sala de operaciones y organizar y supervisar cuanto habría de suceder con Kodan y Bashir... Algo en aquella cajita de misteriosos relieves y contenido, no obstante, le era familiar, muy familiar, y sumamente atrayente. Mirarla era casi como sufrir un dejà vu, sí, eso era, como creer que algo ya se ha vivido cuando la consciencia indica que no existe razón para que así sea. El dejà vu de Benjamin Sisko, capitán de la estación espacial Espacio Profundo 9, era sencillamente el haber tenido antes aquella caja entre sus manos, el haber escuchado su sonido en algún otro momento previo, antes de aquella ilógica y accidentada mañana.

- Capitán – llamó Kira Nerys desde el comunicador -, capitán... ¡Kodan ha dado a luz! Bashir insiste en trasladarla a ella y a la recién nacida a un cuarto y no a la Enfermería. Esperamos órdenes.

Sisko meditó un instante:

- Estoy de acuerdo con el doctor Bashir – dijo -. Que haga un inventario de cuanto material médico no pueda replicar y necesite para la estancia en el cuarto, e indique a Odo que prepare uno, lo más aislado posible del resto, y asigne una escolta. El traslado se realizará a pie, así que evacuen el camino para evitar contactos intertemporales.

- Recibido, capitán.

Ahora que el suministro estaba de vuelta, pensó Sisko, debían aprovechar los minutos de luz hasta el próximo apagón para gestionar la crisis. Odo, además, podría con facilidad evacuar los corredores necesarios a fin de que Bashir los cruzara evitando el paso por el atestado Promenade. Si de algo estaba seguro el capitán era de que no quería arriesgarse de nuevo a una teletransportación, ni a utilizar el turbolift.

Alejó su mano del comunicador, concluyendo la conversación con la bajorana, y entonces el capitán se percató de que no había sido capaz de desviar la mirada de la caja sobre su escritorio ni un solo instante, que le había sido imposible, que continuaba siéndole imposible. Sacudió la cabeza para liberar su mente de aquel pensamiento, pero al abrir los ojos no pudo evitar volver a mirar la caja, casi extasiado; volvió a sacudir su cabeza, esta vez apretando más los párpados como si de aquella manera pudiera ver incluso menos pero, de nuevo, como por instinto, llevado casi por una fuerza gravitacional, su mirada se dirigió al pequeño cofre en cuanto los hubo abierto. Finalmente, Sisko decidió relajarse, concentrarse en los pocos pasos que de su situación distaban hasta la puerta de salida de su despacho: con decisión y entereza cerró los ojos, se giró, no sin dificultad, intentando vencer el deseo de volver a observar la cajita. Caminó unos pasos de aquel modo, sin poder ver, los ojos cerrados y a tientas, y esperó a escuchar el mecanismo de la puerta ponerse en marcha para dar un paso más y alejarse definitivamente de la caja y de su deseo de mirarla y salir finalmente cuando... chocó con Jadzia Dax que intentaba entrar en aquel preciso momento.

- ¡Ben! ¿Estás bien? – dijo el ente centenario cogiéndole de uno de sus brazos para evitar que cayera, sonriendo ante el ridículo tropiezo-. ¡Oh, Ben! Sólo he podido verla un segundo, sólo uno, ¡y es la cosita que he visto sólo un segundo más bonita que he visto en mi vida! – y en el rostro de Dax se dibujó el gesto más feliz, la más tierna de las muecas, la más sincera de las alegrías. Sisko devolvió la sonrisa -. Está en perfecto estado – añadió con satisfacción la trill.

- Al fin buenas noticias esta mañana.

Sisko quiso avanzar hacia la sala de operaciones. La presencia de la caja, o más bien la persistente idea o conocimiento de que la caja se hallaba sobre su escritorio, le ponía nervioso y no era capaz de pensar claramente sin que el deseo de girarse y contemplar el cofre no interviniera en su razonamiento. Dax, no obstante, le indicó con un gesto que tenía algo que comentarle, obviamente importante y privado, así que con resignación Sisko se giró para dirigirse de nuevo a su silla, tomando asiento detrás del escritorio, Dax haciendo lo mismo al otro lado, la caja sobre el mueble como presidiendo el orden del día.

- Ben – comenzó la trill acercando un padd al capitán -, se trata del archivo cardasiano de hace quince años...

Sisko no daba crédito a lo que observaba en la pantalla del padd:

- ¿Qué significa todo esto, viejo? El archivo tiene ahora más entradas que hace una hora... ¡Es diferente!

- Sí, Ben. No tengo muy claro lo que está pasando, lo único que puedo deducir es que el archivo... ¡está escribiéndose! Está cambiando, no es el mismo de antes.

- ¿Cómo es posible? Quiero decir, el pasado no "se escribe", "ya está escrito".

- No lo tengo muy claro, pero este asunto no me gusta nada. Ben, el archivo introdujo más entradas mientras estábamos en la zona de cargo. Las entradas pueden haberse introducido hoy, pero son claramente de hace quince años.

- ¿Quizás sea un fallo en el ordenador? ¿Algún tipo de archivo cardasiano que no logra compatibilizarse con nuestro software?

Dax negó con la cabeza:

- Ben, el archivo es claramente antiguo. Las nuevas entradas son de hace quince años. Creo que el archivo está cambiando y, cada vez que cambia, cambia también el pasado. En realidad, Ben, es como si el pasado se estuviera escribiendo, se está escribiendo "¡hoy!".

- ¿Cómo...? – Sisko meditó un segundo -. ¿Quieres decir que mientras se ha escrito esta mañana, al mismo tiempo se ha estado escribiendo hace quince años?

- Es una posibilidad. Creo que las emisiones del wormhole han desencadenado un desequilibrio temporal en muchos niveles. Según lo que Julian ha contado, también en el futuro del que viene probablemente se están produciendo emisiones irregulares del wormhole, las cuales precisamente le trajeron aquí... Teóricamente, por tanto, las emisiones del presente de Julian están sucediendo ahora mismo en el futuro... ¿Y si algo estuviera sucediendo ahora mismo también en el pasado, Ben, y este archivo es una de sus consecuencias?

Sisko dejó escapar un suspiro profundamente preocupado:

- ¿Y qué ocurre con las entradas anteriores que ahora han cambiado? Es una gravísima alteración de la línea temporal – meditó, e irritado y profundamente preocupado dejó caer el padd sobre el mueble de su escritorio, provocando un pequeño temblor en su material. Este pequeño temblor, por principios de la ciencia física, transmitió la cinética de su agitación a cuanto se encontraba sobre la mesa, así que un vaso de agua dibujó círculos concéntricos, por ejemplo, los pétalos de una flor junto a una fotografía oscilaron levemente y todo, en general y de forma imperceptible para los dos oficiales, vibró. Vibró también la pequeña caja – claro, no era ajena a las leyes de la Física-, y aceptó con felicidad la vibración comenzando su insoportable sinfonía.

Y, sin embargo, no fue aquello lo más preocupante para Jadzia Dax y Benjamin Sisko, ni mucho menos. El pánico de los oficiales se dibujó en sus rostros cuando comprobaron y comprendieron que mientras la caja emitía su desafinado estruendo, la pantalla del padd comenzaba a llenarse de datos, que números y códigos estaban escribiéndose y apareciendo por sí solos, llenando de garabatos algorítmicos la pantalla del padd.

- ¡Ben! – alzó su voz Dax para hacerse oír entre el insoportable ruido de chasquidos metálicos -. ¡Ben! ¡Es la caja! ¡Es la caja lo que está escribiendo el archivo! ¡Su sonido!

Sisko cerró los ojos. En efecto, aquella mañana iba a ser larga, muy larga.


	17. XVII

XVII

Seis horas después Julian Bashir estaba sentado en el sofá del cuarto que Odo había dispuesto para su estancia en la estación, y en sus brazos la pequeña se había quedado dormida – ¡al fin! – después de una llantera incontrolable de diecisiete minutos y treinta y cuatro segundos sólo apaciguada por un enorme biberón de ciento cincuenta mililitros; energía consumida y estómago repleto, ahora descansaba y dejaba descansar. Era el tercer biberón en su corta vida, y Julian Bashir se sentía la persona más feliz del universo por el simple hecho de que aquel pequeño montoncito de carne era capaz de reclamar lo que en realidad nadie le debía, y además de una forma tan vehemente – para Kodan había sido más bien "insoportable", pero Bashir había obviado el comentario de la trill -.

Ahora el doctor miraba la pequeña carita que sobre su brazo descansaba, y con dulzura le decía:

- Eres hermosa, eres perfecta y... – de pronto él frunció el ceño y algo sopesó con sospecha -, y si alguien más se atreve a decírtelo sin tener honestísimas intenciones, juro que...

- ¡Genial! – refunfuñó Kodan unos metros más allá, contoneando de forma extraña su cuerpo, al límite entre el equilibrio y la caída -. Opresión paternal desde ahora.

La trill llevaba más de diez minutos frente al espejo, tambaleándose con impaciencia y enojo tratando de encajar en aquella camisa y aquel pantalón – "negros, lúgubres, funerarios" los había calificado – que la Federación le había prestado mientras las ropas que había traído del futuro eran "cuidadosamente lavadas y desinfectadas". La verdad era que lo necesitaban después del martirio de sudor, sangre y lágrimas por el que habían pasado en el turbolift, así que sin más Kodan aceptó que la despojaran de su indumentaria y le proporcionaran otra recién replicada.

Había sido una enfermera la que le había entregado aquel "uniforme funerario", y en cuanto la trill hubo observado la ropa en sus manos, comenzó a calumniar su aprobación; luego la desplegó y observó el tétrico y monótono color, y entonces tornó sus blasfemias contra el estilismo federal. Naturalmente, en algún momento estuvo convencida de que todo era una maquinación en su contra, y que tal atavío había sido escogido precisamente por Trill, adrede: ya que no habían conseguido fragmentar su entereza durante tantos siglos, la elección de aquellos trapos funerarios era como un pequeño desquite. Pero Kodan no iba a caer derrotada tan pronto, mucho menos por una trivialidad, así que decidió que tenía que embutirse en aquel harapo fuera como fuera, y además de modo que muchas bocas quedaran abiertas, y sólo para exclamar con admiración.

Intentaba, pues, arreglar el escote, subiéndolo o bajándolo con frustración y enfado; intentaba encajarse en el pantalón tirando de él hacia arriba y dando pequeños saltitos; trataba de ajustar la altura del bajo, los hombros... En algún momento observó su reflejo en el espejo, y concentró su atención en la tripa aún ensanchaba. Un segundo después comenzaba a maldecir a saber qué y a quién en a saber qué idioma.

- ¿Quieres estarte quieta? Tanto tiempo con Garak en ese turbolift ha acabado afectándote.

- Esto... – contestó la trill con fastidio, mostrando la piel sobrante en su abdomen -, ¡Es tu culpa!

- Es cuestión de días que desaparezca, Jo. ¡Hace sólo seis horas que has dado a luz! En cuanto lleguemos, lo arreglaremos.

- Si no vuelvo a ser tan condenadamente atractiva como siempre, Bashir, pienso maldecirte hasta el último de tus días – amenazó con fogosidad, y Bashir sonrió felizmente después de observar el encendido de sus ojos-. ¿Qué?

- Nunca pensé que aquel viejo que conocí hace tiempo en mi consulta acabaría siendo una rubia narcisista.

- Bashir – dijo levantando el dedo -, mis hormonas se encuentran a niveles insospechados y perfectamente descontroladas... ¡No te atrevas!

Pero la sonrisa en el rostro del doctor no se desvaneció. Levantándose con calma, se acercó a la pequeña cuna al lado del diván y colocó con ternura y cuidado a la pequeña en su interior, cubriéndola con una leve sabanita antes de dejar un beso sobre su minúscula y arrugada frente. Luego se acercó a Kodan para abrazarla con afecto, acariciando con una de sus manos los dorados cabellos. Kodan aceptó el abrazo y descansó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Bashir – notablemente más alto que ella -, intentando relajarse en el regazo del amigo. Suspiró un par de veces para aliviar su ánimo, y el doctor mantuvo su gesto hasta que comprendió que Kodan al fin había distendido su estado.

- Eres tan condenadamente atractiva como siempre – le dijo en un dulce murmullo mientras respiraba el perfume de sus cabellos.

- ¡Gracias! – respondió ella, no en agradecimiento sino en confirmación.

- No, Jo. Yo te doy las gracias – y dejó un tierno beso sobre la frente de la hermosa mujer, de la maravillosa amiga -, por haber pasado por todo esto otra vez, no hay nada en el universo con lo que podríamos...

- No empieces – regañó Kodan alejando su cabeza y mirando a los ojos al doctor -. No empieces – repitió antes de volver a perderse en su abrazo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró de nuevo, esta vez advirtiendo que sus hormonas aún andaban trastornadas, subiendo y bajando sus niveles sin permiso ni consideración -. Soy yo quien te está devolviendo el "favor", Julian – añadió -. Si no fuera por ti... Joan todavía estaría enseñando el culo en aquel antro, y acostándose con cualquier borracho y... – de pronto la trill oscureció, su mirada se tiñó de un color amargo y su voz quedó callada, perdida en algún pensamiento. Recordó las horas en aquella cueva que durante años llamó "hogar" cuando aún era un anciano debilitado a la espera de lo inevitable, o de la compasión ajena; recordó cuántas veces imaginó que aquél sería su último huésped y que sus siglos acabarían en aquel cuerpo desnutrido y anciano, asfixiándose en el camino a otro anfitrión que, sencillamente, no existía -. Gracias.

Bashir sonrió, y estrechó su abrazo sin añadir nada más hasta que Kodan comprendió que estaba llegando al límite de su firmeza y decidió romper la caricia bruscamente:

- Bueno, basta de emociones y tonterías, no vienen bien a mis enloquecidas hormonas. Voy a hablar con Sisko – dijo, y se volvió para mirarse de nuevo en el espejo, tratando otra vez de ajustar la negra tela a su cuerpo.

- ¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea?

- ¿Estás seguro de que dejar la caja con Sisko es una buena idea?

Bashir quedó pensativo mientras observaba el reflejo de Kodan y, en él, el contoneo de la trill o, más bien, su lucha contra las medidas estándar de la moda federal. No entendía por qué la trill insistía en arreglarlo, a él le parecía perfectamente óptimo.

- Si se ha dado cuenta de que es la caja lo que está provocando la inestabilidad, no creo que vaya a dártela así como así – le dijo.

- No te preocupes, no le dejaré otra opción.

- ¿Y cómo piensas esquivar al escolta?

Kodan resopló, casi exasperada:

- Preguntas, preguntas, ¡preguntas! Kodan, ¿cómo vas a sobrevivir fuera de Trill?; Kodan, ¿cómo esto?; Kodan, ¿cómo lo otro?... ¡Es un escolta, Julian! ¡Un simple escolta!

Bashir abrió sus manos en gesto de rendición y otorgamiento:

- Oui, madame –dijo con una reverencia.

La trill si quiera contestó; terminó de colocar su busto y ajustar su escote con un movimiento decidido, y luego admiró su reflejo en el espejo, al fin satisfecha. Se giró para dedicar un juguetón guiño a un fascinado Julian Bashir un paso más atrás y, sin más, se dirigió con determinación a la puerta, y se marchó.

Bashir quedó frente al espejo, solo, observando su imagen y reconociendo el silencio característico de Espacio Profundo Nueve retumbando en sus oídos. Estaba obviamente cansado, pudo reconocerlo en su propio reflejo, y quizás necesitaba afeitarse, pensó mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su mentón. Sacudiendo la cabeza para evitar pensar en lo que Joan estaría tramando, el doctor decidió dirigirse hacia el baño. Poco después, al fin, lograba relajarse bajo la suave vibración de una ducha sónica.

El problema vino después: Aunque el aseo había conseguido disminuir su tono muscular y el té tarkaleano recién replicado relajaba su paladar mientras su corazón latía al fin a un ritmo regular después de comprobar que la pequeña seguía durmiendo, Bashir se sentó a la mesa comprobando que no tenía nada que hacer... Y Julian Bashir era de aquellas personas que odiaba no tener nada que hacer.

Necesitaba descansar, en efecto, pero eran tantas las cosas que habían sucedido aquel día y tantas las preocupaciones que le asaltaban, que sabía que difícilmente podría conciliar el sueño, así que descartó casi de inmediato la idea de intentarlo. Aquello le dejaba pocas opciones con las que ocupar su tiempo: obviamente no tenía acceso a ningún ordenador – si quiera del pasado - a excepción del replicador – deliberadamente limitado por orden del Jefe de seguridad de la estación-, así como tampoco a ningún medio de comunicación. Por supuesto, el doctor se preguntaba la razón: le resultaba realmente ridícula la idea de prohibir el acceso a medios de comunicación a quien ya ha vivido lo que en ellos estaba aconteciendo... La pequeña estaba dormida, plácida y dulcemente, ya se había duchado y, en general, aseado escrupulosamente, y ahora allí estaba, sentado a la mesa con una taza de té, completamente solo y aburrido. ¿Qué hacer para no pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo y en las consecuencias que podría tener? Porque si pensaba en ello... ¡Qué habría podido descubrir Joan a Garak! ¡Qué habría podido comprender el cardasiano! ¿Volvería al futuro y encontraría su vida tal y como la conocía, o quizás el pasado-presente que estaba viviendo lo habría cambiado todo?

Eran preguntas demasiado abrumadoras, así que sacudía su cabeza constantemente para evitar considerarlas. Luego tomaba un trago de su té favorito, extra dulce, y pensaba en sus hijos y en qué estarían haciendo en aquellos momentos. No había estado ausente tanto tiempo, calculó el doctor, y seguramente nadie les habría informado de su desaparición, claro que no; estarían felizmente haciendo la mañana imposible a su maestra, como de costumbre, o maquinando qué hacer a la tarde... Sonrió, y pensó en la pequeña que a menos de dos metros dormía tranquilamente, y suspiró rogando porque aquella diminuta existencia tuviera en sus genes un carácter mucho más moderado que el de sus hermanos.

Luego de nuevo las dudas le asaltaron, de nuevo la preocupación se dibujó en su rostro y el doctor sacudió la cabeza. Rogó porque Kodan se hiciera con la caja cuanto antes, y cuanto antes volvieran a donde debían haber permanecido todo el tiempo.

Por fortuna, poco después, mientras aún quedaba té en su taza, el sistema le informaba de que alguien esperaba al otro lado de la puerta. Sinceramente agradecido, corrió a abrir, considerando que seguramente sería Joan quien no habría conseguido esquivar la escolta a pesar de su escote y de los dorados rizos adornándolo. No importaba, daba igual: Julian Bashir necesitaba a alguien con quien pasar aquellas horas antes de volver al futuro – del que seguía convencido no debía haberse desviado -, y Kodan siempre había sido la humanoide perfecta con quien sentirse como en casa, aún cuando su hogar se encontrara a miles de años luz.

Sonriendo ante el recuerdo del sonido de los timbres en Espacio Profundo Nueve, pues, y efusivamente alegre, el doctor ordenó a la puerta que se abriera, deslizando su hoja para...

- ¡Sabía que no...! – aquello sí que no lo había esperado - ¿Miles? – en efecto, Miles O'brien le miraba con timidez, aunque francamente risueño con una botella de wisky en una de sus manos - . ¡Miles!

- ¿No debería haber un escolta por aquí? – preguntó el ingeniero girándose para indicar que el corredor estaba desierto, y de pronto Bashir se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, no había rastro del escolta, ni de Kodan.

- Jo... – murmuró al tiempo que trataba de imaginar qué maniobra habría utilizado la trill.

- Yo... – comenzó O'brien con dificultad -, yo sólo quería darte la enhorabuena y... bueno, traerte esta botella... para que lo celebres... las replicadas son un timo y, bueno, acabas de ser padre y... ¡Qué diantres, Julian! ¡A estas horas deberías estar borracho!

Bashir sonrió: Miles O'brien y su incapacidad para expresar sentimientos con fluidez, pensó observando la blanca piel del irlandés y los pómulos ligeramente enrojecidos. Su sonrisa no pudo ser más sincera, y con ella en el rostro estiró su brazo para alcanzar la botella:

- Gracias, Miles – le dijo.

O'brien se sintió incómodo, muy incómodo, incluso más que de costumbre. Por un lado le era realmente extraña la idea de que Julian, "su" Julian, acabara de ser padre y, por otra, le resultaba incluso más insólito el hecho de que aquel hombre frente a él fuera Julian, "su" Julian. Podía discernir en su mirada al amigo, sí, pero al tiempo apreciaba cierta distancia, el vacío de años por venir sobre los que el ingeniero desconocía cualquier detalle.

De pronto el irlandés se arrepintió de haber sucumbido al instintivo impulso de correr a celebrar la paternidad del amigo, así que sin más se giró para marcharse después de una mueca que quiso ser una sonrisa pero que delató su incomodidad.

- Eh, Miles – le llamó Bashir desde la puerta después de que O'brien hubiera avanzado algunos metros en dirección contraria -. ¿Por qué no entras y me ayudas a celebrarlo? No hay nada peor que celebrar solo...

- Eh... el protocolo, Julian...

- ¿Y quién va a enterarse? Sólo una copa, y no hablaremos de nada... que no haya pasado ya – dijo arqueando sus cejas en gesto de invitación.

O'brien intentó ocultar su emoción, y meditó durante un instante: "¡Qué diantres!", pensó el ingeniero, "¡Sólo una copa! Sin preguntas, sin comentarios... ¡El nacimiento de la hija de Julian debe celebrarse, aunque sea en silencio absoluto!", y afirmó apretando sus labios al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza en gesto de aceptación.

- Está bien – dijo acercándose -. Pero sólo porque el wisky es realmente magnífico – indicó ya entrando en el cuarto – y porque, por una vez, ¡eres más viejo que la botella!

Y Bashir rió satisfecho antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

* * *

Elim Garak despertó en la Enfermería. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí, ni tampoco hacía cuánto tiempo, lo único que fue capaz de constatar en cuanto abrió los ojos fue que el pitido constante del monitor que vigilaba sus signos vitales era incluso más desagradable que la molesta e intensa luz de la sala.

Se incorporó de inmediato y miró a su alrededor. Encontró que todo estaba tranquilo y aparentemente en orden, a excepción de su cabeza: se sintió levemente mareado, y curiosamente relajado, como si hubiera sido drogado de alguna manera.

Al fondo, en la sala principal, divisó a una de las enfermeras caminando con ciertos artefactos en sus manos, y entonces Elim Garak recordó lo que había sucedido: recordó el turbolift, recordó a Kodan, recordó a la pequeña en sus brazos y a aquella enfermera llevándosela. Recordó también cierta punzada en su cuello, y entonces supuso que el buen doctor le habría administrado algún tipo de sedante para disminuir los síntomas de su claustrofobia.

"No era claustrofobia, mi querido doctor" pensó el cardasiano, y luego se giró para intentar levantarse de la camilla.

- Señor Garak – le saludó la enfermera con una sonrisa -, ya veo que ha despertado, ¿cómo se encuentra?

- Perfectamente, gracias – dijo con tono categórico.

- Tomaré nota de sus signos vitales y podrá marcharse de inmediato.

Quiso preguntar por la hija de Bashir, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo. El cardasiano asintió, inclinando su cabeza.

Poco después estaba en su cuarto, en la penumbra que tanto apreciaba, a la temperatura ideal, con un vaso de kanar en sus manos. No merecía la pena abrir la tienda aquel día, ni siquiera le apetecía sentarse en el bar de Quark para escuchar desde algún rincón las conjeturas y rumores sobre las anomalías energéticas de la mañana. De hecho, no se sentía si quiera con deseos de indagar sobre ello.

En aquel momento sólo le apetecía la soledad que tanta compañía le había estado haciendo en los últimos años y a la que había aprendido a apreciar de alguna curiosa manera, dulce y melancólica al mismo tiempo. Sin saber por qué, además, sentía como si en aquel momento su soledad fuera incluso más "solitaria" que de costumbre, como si pesara un poquito más. Sabía que si pensaba en ello acabaría reconociendo que era el vacío en sus brazos lo que provocaba la gravedad de su estado y era ocasión para su nostalgia. No debía haber sido quien asistiera aquel parto, no. Ahora no podía evitar considerar a aquella criatura como parte de sí mismo, ni de juzgar que él también lo era de su corta vida. Al fin y al cabo, había sido la primera experiencia en el mundo de aquella miniatura, su primera visión, su primera audición, su primer contacto.

Ella no le recordaría.

Él jamás podría olvidar la pureza de su inocencia.

Inocencia inmaculada, tanto que le obligaba a reflejarse en ella y sentirse sucio.

Y en lugar de haber manchado su pureza cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos, fue ella quien limpió su vileza, de algún modo.

Se levantó del sofá y dejó el vaso de kanar sobre la mesa. Tomó su chaqueta y recordó el pequeño cuerpecillo en ella envuelto. Aún despedía el aroma de su puericia.

Tenía que volver a verla.

Arregló su vestimenta y salió de su cuarto.


	18. XVIII

**XVIII**

Aunque trataba de concentrarse en los datos que en la pantalla de la computadora de la bajorana Kira Nerys se mostraban, Benjamin Sisko era incapaz de dejar de pensar en la caja. La había dejado en su despacho, y tantos metros más allá, con una puerta de seguridad de por medio además, seguía sintiendo como si el cofre le gritara que volviera a su lado, que necesitaba su atención.

- Los parámetros son perfectamente normales desde la última emisión, capitán – decía Nerys, y Sisko dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio: al menos el wormhole permanecía tranquilo.

En efecto, desde hacía horas no se había producido ninguna emisión irregular, ningún apagón había revolucionado la estación, y aquella caja... aquella caja estaba en su despacho, esperándole.

- No existe ningún indicio de variación, ni el más mínimo – continuaba la bajorana, y Sisko estaba feliz al respecto, claro, pero los relieves de la negra y misteriosa caja eran realmente una obra de arte, admitía para sí mismo el capitán, eran realmente cautivadores -. ¿Capitán? – además de sumamente familiares -. ¿Capitán? - ¿dónde la había visto antes? -. ¡Capitán! ¿Se encuentra bien?

Sisko sacudió la cabeza, sobresaltado:

- Eh... yo... sí, claro.

- Sisko, despacho – dijo Joan Kodan entrando con paso ligero y firme, cruzando la sala de operaciones con decisión y superioridad (especialmente en el momento en que pasó cerca de Dax, dedicando a la otra trill una altiva mirada que, claro, provocó un bufido por parte de la teniente) y luego, ya subiendo la escalera hacia la oficina de Sisko, indicando con aire marcial e ineluctable al capitán que, sencillamente, dejara lo que estaba haciendo y la siguiera.

Tal fue su porte que Sisko ni se sintió ofendido. Sencillamente abandonó el lado de Kira Nerys junto a la computadora donde el wormhole estaba siendo escaneado y siguió a la trill como si aquella fuera la única acción a la que proceder. Una vez en su despacho, no pudo siquiera ofrecerle asiento: ella misma lo había tomado, y ahora miraba la caja con suspicacia y recelo desde la silla en la cual había adoptado una postura rígida e imperativa.

- Supongo que ha venido para hablar de... "eso" – dijo Sisko indicado el pequeño cofrecillo sobre la mesa y tomó asiento disimulando su contento inconsciente por al fin encontrarse cerca de él; los relieves aliviaban su mirada, las aristas embrujaban su visión.

- "Eso" no debería estar aquí, sino aislado en el cuarto, conmigo – su tono era tan autoritario como el aire de su presencia, mirando al capitán a los ojos, como queriendo penetrar en su psique.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó el humano, sin más preámbulos.

- Una caja.

Sisko consiguió contener una risotada, clavando en su lugar su mirada en la de la trill, queriendo adivinar más allá de la frialdad en sus ojos algún atisbo de preocupación, si acaso de recelo. Pero le fue imposible leer nada en el gesto inexorable de Joan Kodan. No parecía dolorida, no parecía en absoluto convaleciente tras el reciente alumbramiento: cualquier indicio de afectación estaba totalmente ausente de su gesto, y su mueca era seria y grave, su mirada penetrante. Aquella inflexibilidad era en sí misma una respuesta, y Sisko comprendió que la trill no estaba dispuesta a negociar, en absoluto. No por ello, no obstante, el capitán iba a abandonar su intento:

- Es algo más que una caja – explicó Sisko -, es obvio.

- Enhorabuena por su capacidad de observación – dijo, aún con absoluta imperturbabilidad -. Ahora haga el favor de envolverla en papel de regalo y dármela.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

- Porque esa caja es mi responsabilidad, Sisko, y no la suya.

- ¿Responsabilidad? – casi exclamó el capitán arqueando su espalda y cruzando los dedos de las manos sobre el escritorio, mostrando su incredulidad - ¿Entonces por qué un objeto con esas propiedades estaba en la sala de cargo y no con usted?

- La... "caja" no estaba en la sala de cargo: estaba en el teletransportador de la sala de cargo. Debió desviarse a otro artefacto.

Sisko rió, sacudiendo su cabeza con escepticismo:

- Si se trata de una excusa, es realmente mala, señora Bashir.

Kodan permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, inmóvil y callada, su mirada aún fijada en la de Sisko que, en lugar de sentirse incómodo, devolvía la inspección visual con altivez y orgullo. Quizás quisiera darle algo a entender, pensó el capitán, pero en aquel momento sólo podía interpretar que la trill quería que aquella caja le fuera entregada sin discusiones y, en especial, sin explicaciones. Pero Sisko no estaba dispuesto - claro que no - a dejar un artefacto tan peligroso en manos de una condenada, una exiliada a la que desconocía completamente y de la que, además, no tenía las mejores referencias.

El silencio en Espacio Profundo Nueve podía llegar a ser realmente tenso en ocasiones, y ayudado por la penumbra constante y el brillo de estrellas y astros a través de los ovalados ventanales, el sigilo se convierte en un continuo misterio, en un suspense constante. Aquélla era una de esas ocasiones, acompañado además de miradas afiladas, desconfiadas y rígidas hasta que en algún momento la trill pareció meditar algo y, de pronto, rompió el suspenso levantando una de sus manos, alzando el dedo índice:

- Si quiere escuchar otra cosa que no sean excusas, capitán, primero tendrá que ser consciente del riesgo que encierra conocer la verdad – comenzó con cierta cautela en el tono de su voz. Sus piernas aún estaban cruzadas con aire autoritario y decidido, los brazos a ambos lados de la silla, la espalda perfectamente erguida -. No está en posición de juzgar qué es excusa y qué no lo es, como no está en posición de saber si realmente quiere conocer y saber. No soy amiga de la indecisión, capitán.

- No entiendo a qué se refiere.

Pero Kodan no continuó su discurso, quedó a la espera de que Sisko se decidiera, y después de unos segundos en los que ambos continuaron mirándose con escrutinio, finalmente el capitán ordenó a su ordenador que interrumpiera cualquier grabación: la decisión estaba tomada, y Sisko ansioso por escuchar. Luego Kodan cerró los ojos y suspiró, como tomando aliento, y el capitán la instó a que continuara inclinando la cabeza con gravedad.

- Hay un protocolo en su querida Federación, capitán, inquebrantable – comenzó la desterrada -. La experiencia primero, después el sentido común, me han enseñado que el protocolo no es más que una estupidez monumental, un montón de sandeces redactadas para proteger algo que sólo supuestamente existe, supuestamente es así. Conocer la naturaleza de esta caja supone infringir ese protocolo: es inherente, es una violación per se. No respeto el protocolo, en absoluto, y si no fuera por mi promesa a Julian Bashir de no involucrarle en ningún dilema ni situación comprometida con respecto a su querido protocolo y su venerada Federación, créame, otra sería mi actitud. Debería sentirse agradecido – Sisko asintió, de mala gana, invitando a la hermosa trill a que continuara -. Por lo tanto, Sisko, le explicaré qué podría encontrar detrás de la puerta, pero no le invitaré a abrirla. Eso es algo que decidirá usted mismo: Puede quedarse con la caja – afirmó, incluso concedió -, no comenzaré ninguna discusión ni disputa (mucho menos una pelea) por ella; puede dedicar sus horas a mirarla embelesado y absorto, tratando de recordar dónde la ha visto antes, como sé que ha estado haciendo desde que la caja entró en este despacho y quedó a solas con ella – Sisko se incomodó al sentirse descubierto, se agitó levemente en su silla y hasta dejó escapar un ligero carraspeo -, puede rondar el límite de la destrucción de cuanto conoce, sin ni siquiera ser consciente de ello... O bien puede dármela, con o sin oposición, y concluir con todo esto hasta que Julian, la niña, yo, y sobre todo la caja, nos hayamos marchado de este momento de una vez por todas.

- ¿Realmente cree que voy a dársela porque adopte un tono trascendente y severo? – se bufó el capitán, pero Kodan asintió, en serio, sin mofa, dando a entender al capitán que aquellas sus palabras no eran un juego, sino una realidad –. No sé quién es, ni encuentro razón por la que debiera confiar en usted. Ni siquiera es ciudadana federal y esta... – miró el cofre – "caja" es un serio peligro. Quizás podría plantearme entregarla al doctor Bashir, oficial de la Federación – un momento, ¿lo era? La voz del capitán tembló mientras de nuevo la duda le asaltaba, sintió como su garganta se secaba de pronto, y tragó saliva para poder continuar -, pero no a una exiliada, a una expulsada fuera de las fronteras, no un aparato capaz de provocar anomalías temporales.

- Julian no tiene nada que ver con la caja, capitán. Se encontraba feliz y tranquilamente en su Enfermería, dedicando su tiempo libre a comprar muebles y vestiditos para su hija, cuando tuve que venir a Espacio Profundo Nueve a... digamos... "recibir" la caja. Embarazada de nueve meses, nuestro buen doctor se empeñó en acompañarme, como es lógico. Eso es todo.

- ¿Recibirla? ¿Quién la envía?

- Irrelevante. Continúa haciendo las preguntas incorrectas. Se puede recibir un objeto, capitán, pero también a un huésped – explicó Kodan con complacencia.

El humano dirigió de nuevo su mirada a la caja, feliz, tranquila, objeto o sujeto sobre la mesa de su escritorio, y se sintió llevado nuevamente por el deseo abrumador de continuar, sencillamente, mirándola. Echándose hacia atrás y acomodándose en su silla, Sisko trató de analizar las palabras de la trill:

- Un huésped... – murmuró, las aristas y tallados reflejándose en su mirada mientras la trill Joan Kodan, al otro lado de la mesa, asentía con ceremonia:

- Sí, capitán, un huésped.


	19. XIX

XIX

Julian Bashir se sentía feliz, realmente feliz: feliz porque su hija estaba al fin a su lado, estaba bien, estaba sana, y feliz porque acababa de volver a ver a Miles O'brien. A esto último, además, debía añadir el hecho de que se trataba de "Miles O'Brien", es decir, el "Miles O'Brien" que había conocido años atrás en la Estación, allá cuando era un treintañero y aventurero doctor "en la frontera", el Miles con el que había compartido tantos momentos, el Miles con el que había iniciado la que seguramente era la más sincera de cuantas amistades había entablado a lo largo de su vida.

Pero además de feliz, Bashir estaba contento, y su alegría no era producto de los mismos factores que provocaban su felicidad, no: su contento venía dado por aquel wisky de cuarenta años que había bajado por su garganta con relativa facilidad y ahora había subido a su cabeza con júbilo y euforia.

Miles había tenido razón: celebrar el nacimiento de la pequeña había sido una gran idea, y aquel wisky había sido el agasajo perfecto. Su estado de ánimo daba fe.

Sólo un pequeño problema era traba para la perfección de su dicha, y era que el wisky ofrenda de su buen amigo parecía producirle cierto desequilibrio, además de aumentar su ya de por sí incontrolable verborrea. Cierto calor había subido a sus mejillas y orejas y, en fin, el buen doctor se encontraba en un estado de dulce y moderada melopea que le hacía sentirse ligero y divertido.

El problema, pues, del buen doctor Bashir no era otro sino su necesidad imperiosa de plática y conversación interrelacionada con el hecho de que después de beber dos copas en perfecto silencio y sólo intercambiando sonrisas y algún brindis – cualquier otra interacción quedaba terminantemente prohibida por el protocolo – con su viejo amigo, ahora se encontraba de nuevo a solas en el cuarto.

Bueno, no exactamente a solas: la pequeña dormía aún en su cunita, con sus minúsculas manitas, su pequeñísima naricilla, sus diminutas orejitas, sus... De pronto Bashir cayó en la cuenta de que encontrarse en aquel estado de embriaguez con una recién nacida a su cargo no era lo más prudente, y quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la pared: ¿Y si despertaba y comenzaba a reclamar su merecido biberón? ¿Cómo iba a alimentarla si apenas era capaz de tenerse en pie sin tambalearse como un péndulo satisfecho y estúpido? En un rápido cálculo, Bashir llegó a la conclusión de que aquello sucedería exactamente... de un momento a otro.

"Estúpido", se dijo a sí mismo, "eres el peor padre del mundo... ¡Y se lo demuestras en sus primeras veinticuatro horas de vida!". Y luego continuó con otros agravios contra su persona e irresponsabilidad, llegando después a la conclusión de que, en el fondo, no era su culpa, no, sino de la circunstancia de encontrarse solo con la pequeña, en el pasado, de haber visto de nuevo a la gente que una vez consideró familia, y con ánimo de celebrar.

Al fin y al cabo, se concedió, ¿cuándo se había encontrado solo y responsable de sus otros hijos sin que ningún "incidente" se sucediera? No, no era su culpa. Como tampoco, por ejemplo, había sido su culpa aquella vez que mientras discutía mediante comunicador con el doctor Keram los pormenores de la operación quirúrgica que habrían de realizar al día siguiente – "durante sólo diez minutos", había jurado el doctor -, aquellos dos diablos que llamaba hijos hubieran acabado desconectando el suministro de agua del barrio. No tenía él la culpa de ser un médico ocupado y dedicado, ni que aquellos dos trastos sintieran tal curiosidad por tubos y palancas. Era su naturaleza, sencillamente, y nadie puede hacer mociones de censura a la naturaleza, ¿verdad? Es como acusar al sol de calentar o a los árboles de fotosintetizar. ¡Es ridículo!

Por esa misma razón, pensaba Julian, precisamente los estándares sociales habían querido que para la crianza fueran necesarias al menos dos personas: a falta de uno suficientemente responsable, el otro asumiría el déficit, equilibrando el desajuste, la fluctuación, el karma, o lo que fuera. En su caso, además, era su pareja el factor de estabilidad y orden en la pedagogía de los chicos mientras que él, Julian, había aceptado felizmente y sin remordimientos su papel de padre despistado, irresponsable, desastre, incapaz de decir "no", consentidor de cualquier cosa a unos ojillos cardasianos mirando con inocencia y pidiendo algo "muy por favor".

Pero ahora Bashir estaba solo, y la falta de la estricta pero dulce disciplina cardasiana de su pareja era más que notoria, y lo sería aún más, incluso, cuando la pequeña despertara, pensaba Bashir. Por muy ilustre y renombrado médico que fuera, admitió finalmente, incluso a sus cincuenta años - supuestamente más maduro y comedido -, por muy cuidadoso y meticuloso que fuera en su trabajo, la realidad era que Jules Subatoi Bashir seguía siendo un inconsciente, incapaz de refrenar su entusiasmo o retener su impulsividad. Estaba en su naturaleza, aceptó, y nadie podía culparle por ello en última instancia.

Agachó la cabeza y se golpeó levemente la frente con una de sus manos al comprobar que el replicador no le ofrecía el hipo spray necesario para despejar su mente y aliviar su ebriedad. Medio mareado por el efecto del alcohol, pues, comenzó su camino de vuelta al sofá. No había dado ni tres pasos cuando la pequeña comenzó a llorar y el pánico se dibujó en su rostro. De pie, en medio del cuarto, Bashir sintió cómo aún se balanceaba, incapaz de mantener debidamente el equilibrio.

Se reprimió a sí mismo:

- ¡Estúpido! ¡Irresponsable! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!¡Si estuviera aquí...!

Aquél debía ser el día de suerte de nuestro buen doctor, sin duda, pues antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, el altavoz le informaba de que alguien se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta. ¿Joan? ¿Enfermera? ¡Qué más daba! Quienquiera que fuera era bienvenido en aquel momento – a excepción de Miles, claro, que debía encontrarse en la misma condición de ebriedad que el doctor -. Así pues, avanzó con dificultad pero contento hacia la puerta para llevarse la más insospechada de las sorpresas en aquel momento:

- ¡Garak! – casi gritó, casi lloró de emoción y júbilo. Un momento: -. ¿Garak? – añadió justo después, decepcionado cuando al fin comprendió que: -. ¡No puedes estar aquí!

El cardasiano parecía especialmente afectado: Todo en su rostro delataba aflicción y decaimiento, mezclados con una curiosa mueca que denotaba su culpabilidad, seguramente debida a la infracción de haber sucumbido a su deseo y encontrarse ante el doctor Bashir en aquel momento mientras sabía que no debía estarlo. Federal o no, aquel protocolo tenía cierto sentido para Elim Garak.

- Doctor... me preguntaba si la pequeña..., si se encuentra bien – había agachado la cabeza, incapaz de mirar al médico a los ojos -. Los altibajos energéticos y las medidas de emergencia no me dejaron otra opción que personarme en el cuarto asignado y, sinceramente, al no encontrar ningún escolta, sencillamente… –al fin alzó el rostro para mostrar una sonrisa complacida pero -. ¿Va todo bien, doctor? –se tornó en curiosidad e interrogación cuando divisó el tono sonrosado y el brillo consternado en los ojos del humano que, a su vez, se convirtió después en gesto de preocupación al comprobar que la al fin acertada vestimenta del doctor, además, se encontraba inaceptablemente alborotada. Al menos, era un verdadero alivio comprobar que, tantos años después, Julian Bashir era capaz de tomar finalmente decisiones adecuadas en relación a su guardarropa.

Bashir aclaró su garganta, intentando mostrarse sobrio, profesional:

- Los signos vitales son estables, los reflejos excelentes – un llanto decidido y exigente venido desde los adentros del cuarto sobresaltó al cardasiano, pero no al doctor que añadió: - y tiene hambre.

Bashir sonrió; Garak quedó preocupado. Julian no parecía hacer lo más mínimo por correr a asistir a la pequeña, y el sastre se preguntaba por qué. El doctor, no obstante, se sentía incapaz de caminar sin perder el equilibrio y delatar su ebriedad, así que decidió quedarse allí, apoyado en el marco de la puerta tratando de disimular su estado mientras la niña lloraba y esperaba a que Garak se diera por satisfecho y se marchara... Tenía en el rostro, no obstante, una ridícula mueca de normalidad, tan ridícula y fingida que el cardasiano comprendió de inmediato que algo sucedía, y el llanto de la pequeña no era precisamente un buen indicio.

Bashir sacudió la cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a coger en brazos a la niña? Y tenía que ser precisamente Garak quien se encontrara allí... ¡Precisamente Garak! ¿No era increíble que fuera precisamente Garak? ¿Garak?

- Garak... – murmuró con una extraña mirada que el cardasiano recibió con confusión -. ¡Garak!

- Doctor, quizás debiera ir a alimentarla en lugar de quedarse aquí comprobando la versatilidad de la inflexión de su voz pronunciando mi nombre – propuso con lógica el cardasiano - . ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Eh... sí... claro... – contestó esbozando una sonrisa que pareció una parodia y que le provocó una leve taquicardia. Intentó recomponerse. Luego dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones, en rendición -. ¿A quién trato de engañar? Garak, necesito tu ayuda – y, apartándose, invitó al cardasiano a entrar en el cuarto -. Entra, por favor.

No debería estar haciendo aquello, ¿verdad?, pensó el humano mientras Garak cruzaba la puerta. Iba a complicarlo todo…

Y como si hubiera estado escuchando su pregunta, el cardasiano paró justo bajo el marco metálico girando su cabeza para encontrar la mirada del doctor. Bashir sonrió en respuesta, casi espasmódicamente, y Garak comprendió entonces que, realmente, su buen doctor tenía, ciertamente, un problema.


	20. XX

XX

¿Cómo decidir si era prudente o no dejar la caja en manos de Kodan? ¿Por qué confiar en ella? ¿Quién era, al fin y al cabo, aquella trill? ¿Qué garantía incluían a su respecto las palabras de un Julian Bashir al que, en última instancia, desconocía? ¿O eran acaso aquellas mismas preguntas sólo el pretexto perfecto para continuar aquella historia, para saciar su deseo de comprender eximiendo su responsabilidad?

Sisko se debatía, y la duda era palmaria en su rostro mientras su mirada continuaba deslizándose por los contornos y símbolos tallados en el pequeño cofre.

"¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarla? Es como..." se preguntaba el capitán mientras contemplaba sus prominencias y curioseaba con la mirada el material. Cada segundo que pasaba, estaba un poco más convencido de que la había visto antes.

Intentó recordarla, trató de evocar el cuándo y el cómo; cerró los ojos y relajó su postura, perdiendo el pensamiento en la imagen mental que de la caja había quedado en su memoria: observaba así sus detalles, su forma. Las esquinas de la caja eran afiladas, perfectos ápices del cubo, y uno de ellos – el que concentraba la atención de Sisko en aquel momento-, vértice impecable en el que convergían los extremos de las cuidadas aristas. Mientras admiraba su filo, de pronto, mientras pensaba en él y lo recreaba en su mente, la imagen de una mano amable y cándida acariciando precisamente aquellos mismos bordes invadió su pensamiento. Ah, sí, Benjamin Sisko había visto aquella caja antes - o al menos una asombrosamente parecida, tanto que no podía ser otra -, negra, extraña, exótica... Una mano la acariciaba en su recuerdo, una mano de color ébano que murmuraba una canción, una serena y dulce melodía. Con un poco de esfuerzo, frunciendo el ceño para concentrarse en aquella esquinita de la caja, Sisko pudo recordar mejor: era una mujer, sí, una humana de raza negra sentada frente a un tocador, en un dormitorio. Era bella y alta, era esbelta y delicada, sus largos cabellos los recogía estratégicamente un hermoso pasador de color plata, y un blanco vestido de gasa y seda vestía su suave silueta. Cantaba a la caja, sentada frente al espejo de la cómoda, la acariciaba deslizando sus dedos sobre los contornos, murmurando su canción como si se tratara de un niño al que acunar... Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, la imagen de aquella hermosa mujer con la caja entre sus manos inundó su pensamiento.

- Es la caja quien se lo está recordando, Sisko.

- ¿Qué? – la voz de Kodan había conseguido que el capitán abandonara su ensimismamiento - ¿Recordando?

- No la culpe.

- ¿Culparla? Kodan, sea más precisa – urgió.

- No es su culpa, Sisko, es sólo su naturaleza. No podemos culpar a alguien o algo por ser lo que es – ahora Kodan había abandonado su rigidez, había distendido un tanto su postura y su tono era mucho más flexible, incluso amistoso -, y esta caja es lo que es y usted es quien es, y por eso quiere hablarle.

Sisko parecía aún más confundido a cada instante:

- ¿Desde cuándo la tiene en su poder?

- No se equivoque, capitán. Yo no "tengo" la caja, ni mucho menos en mi "poder". Sencillamente la escolto.

- ¿A dónde?

- No está haciendo las preguntas correctas, capitán.

Sisko resopló, luego volvió a posar sus ojos sobre el pequeño y oscuro cofre, intentando superar el deseo de deshacer el nudo de sus dedos y comenzar a acariciarlo, de la misma forma que la mujer en su pensamiento. Sintió que podría identificar a aquella dama, que podría visualizar plenamente aquel recuerdo, y que para ello lo único que necesitaba era tomar la caja en sus manos y arrullarla… Estiró uno de sus brazos para alcanzar la caja, pero antes de rozarla de pronto comprendió, sin saber muy bien cómo. Quizás una parte de su subsconciente aún era capaz de razonar:

- La pregunta no es a dónde, sino a cuándo la lleva.

Kodan asintió con satisfacción:

- Sisko, para esta "caja", el tiempo es algo relativo e insignificante. Es como para nosotros el espacio – dijo al tiempo que con decisión tomaba la caja en sus manos, alejándola del capitán -. Uno puede estar aquí – continuó colocándola frente a Sisko -, moverse y encontrarse más allá – la alejó del capitán -, y luego puede deshacer su camino y volver aquí, incluso más atrás de lo que antes estaba, o un poco antes... – añadió paseando la caja frente a la mirada inquieta del oficial -. No cambian las reglas del juego: uno sigue encontrándose en el espacio sin que ninguna tragedia cósmica se suceda – dijo al fin dejando aquel objeto sobre el escritorio -. Esta caja se mueve por el tiempo, lo hace y deshace como usted sale y entra de su oficina, camina en círculos, va y viene a su cuarto, entra y sale del baño, pasea tranquilamente o viaja, sin que ello tengas mayores consecuencias.

El oficial, que había seguido con la mirada cada uno de los desplazamientos de la caja en manos de Kodan sobre la mesa, ahora la observaba, quieta al fin en el centro del escritorio. Luego se echó hacia atrás, acomodándose en su silla, juntando los dedos de sus manos mientras meditaba:

- Nada me garantiza que no volverá a hacer ese... "ruido" mientras se encuentre en su poder, que no variará la línea temporal.

Kodan sonrió:

- Líneas, desvíos, paralelos... – suspiró la trill -. No debe preocuparse, capitán. La caja y yo, digamos, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo... y sabe que no soy aficionada a su estridencia – dijo con sarcasmo.

- ¿Desde cuándo?

- Vuelve a vencerle la curiosidad, Sisko. Digamos, sencillamente, que nuestro primer encuentro tuvo lugar un tiempo antes de que Trill, y en consecuencia su querida Federación, decidieran desterrarme...

- ¿He de suponer que la caja tuvo algo que ver?

- Irrelevante, capitán. Tal vez sí, tal vez no, tal vez todo fuera mi culpa y mereciera el castigo, tal vez algún "accidente" sucedió y condujo incidentalmente a mi destierro... No tiene la menor importancia: yo fui desterrada y la caja volvió al lugar del que había venido. Final feliz – admitió con una triste sonrisa, evitando en todo momento mirar la caja -. Es todo lo que necesita saberse… Después de aquello, nos hemos vuelto a encontrar un par de veces... Somos ya como viejos conocidos – añadió, endulzando su sonrisa.

- ¿Qué sucede con la escritura y reescritura del pasado, o del futuro? – interrumpió el capitán con preocupación al cerciorarse de que, al contrario de lo que había pensado en un principio, Kodan sabía de la existencia de la caja en mucha más profundidad y extensión de lo que Sisko había sospechado -. ¿Qué consecuencias tienen los cambios? – añadió creyendo que por aquella misma razón la trill podría tener una respuesta.

- Todo es relativo, capitán. Lo que para usted puede ser un cambio, para mí puede ser completamente intrascendente. Todo depende de si nuestras vidas se entrecruzan en algún momento o no.

La confusión en el rostro del capitán indicó a la experienciada trill que sus palabras no estaban siendo plenamente comprendidas. Tras unos segundos en los que pareció meditar algo, Kodan se levantó al fin de la silla con elegancia, dirigiéndose parsimoniosamente hacia el ovalado ventanal para observar a través de su cristal la infinidad del espacio, la inmensidad del universo ennoblecido de alguna forma por el oscuro manto de su apariencia:

- Es cuestión de perspectiva, capitán. Da igual estar un centímetro más allá o un centímetro más acá, Sisko – explicó -, porque, sencillamente, no existe un punto concreto en el que deberíamos estar, no existe una coordenada en la que las leyes del universo nos hayan colocado de forma inamovible, como si esa posición fuera "la nuestra" – se giró para mirar al capitán -. No tenemos "un" lugar en el universo, somos libres de movernos y desplazarnos a su largo y ancho. A nadie se le ocurre imaginar el espacio como un punto o una línea recta, claro que no, presenta amplitud, es un área en la que nos es dada la posibilidad de movernos, desplazarnos, hacer y deshacer nuestro camino, cambiar cosas de sitio... No por ello deja de ser espacio, ni por ello dejamos de encontrarnos en él. Existe un margen de movimientos – la trill dedicó unos segundos a hacer una pausa, intentando sopesar qué era lo que podía y debía y, sobre todo, cómo lo diría -. Ese margen de movimientos no provoca ningún inconveniente, capitán, ningún contratiempo, precisamente porque tenemos una perspectiva del espacio en el que nos encontramos. ¿Por qué iba a tropezarse contra una silla si puede verla ante sí? ¿No la esquivaría? – en su pausa, Kodan cruzó los brazos con una curiosa sonrisa, casi melancólica, en el rostro -. Sin embargo, todo el mundo supone lo contrario en relación al tiempo. Lo conceptúan como algo rígido, inapelable e inflexible, inevitable... precisamente como una línea recta en la que sólo es uno el itinerario a seguir. No tenemos un lugar concreto en el espacio, en efecto, pero nos parece obvio que sí ocupamos un momento concreto en el tiempo. Pero... – añadió girándose para mirar a los ojos al capitán -, quizás, no es así. Y en el lugar del que procede esta caja, capitán, desde luego no lo es. Lo que entendemos por "tiempo" o "línea temporal" no es para ella ni línea ni recta – dijo levantando su brazo para señalarla -, sólo una dimensión. Es como un gas para el que no existe izquierda, derecha, delante o detrás, arriba o abajo, sólo existe espacio en el que expandirse. Algo así es el tiempo para esta caja: para ella no existe presente ni pasado ni futuro, tampoco coincidencias o simultaneidades, sólo tiempo... – dirigió una fría e impasible mirada a Sisko antes de continuar, cruzando de nuevo sus brazos -. Es cuestión de perspectiva: ¿Por qué iba a tropezarse con la silla si puede verla? ¿Por qué iba a permitir algún tipo de "colisión" si tiene la perspectiva necesaria para evitarlo? No, capitán, la caja no producirá ningún tipo de "desvío", porque desde su perspectiva puede ver presente, pasado y futuro tan claramente como usted puede ver a su frente y a su alrededor. No es tan estúpida como para darse de bruces con una ridícula silla delante de sus narices. A ese respecto su querida y protocolizada "línea temporal" se encuentra perfectamente a salvo – concluyó.

- ¿De dónde viene? – preguntó Sisko casi automáticamente mientras aún trataba de comprender lo que Kodan acababa de explicarle, dirigiendo al tiempo la mirada a la figura de la trill apoyada en el ventanal. El brillo de las estrellas cruzaba sus cabellos y las doradas ondas de sus bucles resplandecían con perfección.

- Del wormhole, capitán, y al wormhole ha de volver.

Sisko suspiró, pensativo:

- ¿Por qué ha salido de él? – preguntó tratando de discernir algo en la caja, agachando su cabeza para tener mejor perspectiva del artefacto sobre su mesa.

- Ya se encuentra al borde del abismo, capitán. No dé un paso más.

"Los profetas" concluyó Sisko, y no le cabía duda. La caja procedía de una dimensión en la que el tiempo no era lineal, y obviamente el wormhole había sido la puerta que le había permitido "escapar" de su orbe. La conclusión era sencilla, y Kodan la había planteado muy inteligentemente, sin la necesidad de ser especialmente específica: la caja pertenecía a los profetas.

Ahora todo tenía sentido: Por alguna razón aquella cajita se había desprendido de su mundo, llegando a Espacio Profundo Nueve provocando un caos energético en los alrededores del wormhole, exactamente del mismo modo en que seguramente había sucedido siglos atrás cuando Kodan la encontró - o conoció - por primera vez, o hacía quince años, como demostraba el archivo cardasiano. La caja debía pertenecer a los profetas, sí, y debía volver a ellos.

La miró un instante, y de nuevo recordó una mano femenina y sedosa arrullando sus bordes. ¿Quién era aquella mujer en su recuerdo?, se preguntaba mientras la trill Joan Kodan le observaba aún desde el ventanal, mirándole a la espera de una respuesta.

- Cuando la caja le habla – quiso interrumpir su ensimismamiento la trill -, le habla porque le conoce en su presente, en su pasado, y en su futuro. ¿Cómo comenzaría usted una conversación con un viejo amigo que no es capaz de recordarle? Obviamente haciéndole traer a la memoria dónde y cómo se conocieron. Eso es precisamente lo que la caja le está diciendo, Sisko, lo que quiere que recuerde: de dónde se conocen, cómo y cuándo se conocieron, conocen o conocerán... para ella el tiempo verbal es irrelevante; presente, pasado y futuro son absolutamente intrascendentes.

Una pausa dejó en silencio la sala, e incluso un poco más a oscuras o, al menos, aquello pareció a Sisko. Intrigado, el capitán trataba de averiguar si aquella imagen de aquella mujer que había invadido su pensamiento era un recuerdo, o lo sería.

- La pregunta es, Sisko – interrumpió de nuevo Kodan -: ¿Son irrelevantes para usted, para el mundo tal y como lo conoce, en el que vive? - pero las palabras de Kodan sólo incentivaron más la curiosidad de Sisko, y ahora en lugar de preguntarse, necesitaba saber: ¿Quién era aquella mujer en su recuerdo? ¿Por qué tenía la caja? ¿Dónde se hallaba aquel cuarto? -. Capitán – llamó la trill -, piénselo bien. La última persona que no lo hizo acabó... desterrada. A veces la ignorancia es la mejor opción – sentenció en tono agridulce.

Pero las palabras de Kodan sonaron como un eco lejano para Benjamin Sisko, que había dirigido de nuevo su mirada al negro cofrecito sobre su escritorio.

Continuó absorto en la mano que en su recuerdo la acariciaba, perdiéndose en la sensación que el contacto entre ambos, metal y piel, debía producir. Y mientras trataba de evocar el tacto, de sentirlo al tiempo que visualizaba su gesto, los límites de la imagen comenzaron a incrementarse, a engrandecer sus contornos, a hincharse, a levantarse tomando forma. ¡Sí! ¡Aquella mano estaba allí! Podía sentir y palpar la tridimensionalidad de la escena con la misma verosimilitud que podía sentir su propio pulso o comprender su propia existencia. Era como si el recuerdo se estuviera trasladando a aquel momento, deslindándose de la evocación para tornarse realidad, no ya un "recuerdo" sino una "experiencia", en proceso, algo que estaba viviendo allí, precisamente allí; había invadido su despacho en aquel momento, colores cálidos, templados y suaves habían ocupado la oficina: el largo vestido de seda blanca contrastando con el tono oscuro de la piel de aquella dama, un rayo de sol entrando por la ventana reflejándose en el espejo del tocador, provocando que el negro de la caja en sus manos fuera incluso más intenso... Era el sonido de la seda en contacto con la piel, era el tacto de la piel sobre el exótico metal y el ritmo melódico de una nana salida de unos labios amantes y cariñosos.

- Sisko – llamó Kodan -, Sisko, debe entenderlo: no es la caja quien pone en peligro la temporalidad tal y como la conocemos, sino nosotros, usted, yo...

La mujer de largos y oscuros cabellos, allí mismo en su despacho y a la vez allí mismo en aquel cuarto. No podía discernir en qué lugar se encontraba, pero podía comprender que el recuerdo había dejado de serlo, que se había convertido en una visión real, allí mismo, podía casi palpar la consistencia de la experiencia y de la vivencia deslindándose del recuerdo, erigiéndose en algo real. Aquella misma mujer sintió también su presencia, como si lo mismo le estuviera sucediendo a ella: como si algún testigo acabara de invadir su espacio y su privacidad de pronto, venido de un lugar desconocido que, al fin y al cabo, no era relevante. Pero estaba allí, el visitante estaba allí. La hermosa dama quiso girarse para mirar al capitán. Sisko pudo percibir cómo su perfil asomaba lentamente y poco a poco dispuesto a descubrirse. Por alguna razón estaba seguro de que le preguntaría quién era en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaran, y Sisko comprendió que no sabría qué responderle.

- Capitán – llamó Kodan de nuevo -, la caja no tropezará con la silla porque puede verla, pero usted no puede. No puede, y acabará topando con ella.

"Capitán" susurró Sisko - quizás a la mujer que frente a él aún giraba su cabeza dispuesta a encontrarse con su mirada - : "Capitán Benjamin Sisko", se repitió, y cada vez que lo decía aquella imagen se tornaba más real, tomaba la forma de la materia, frente a él se movía, respiraba, parpadeaba, "estaba" allí.

Abrió los ojos con determinación, pero en lugar de encontrarse en Espacio Profundo Nueve, en su oficina, junto a Joan Kodan, Benjamin Sisko se encontró en un cuarto desconocido donde madera de color cereza y aroma de mañana dibujaban el escenario. La mujer con la caja en sus manos había sentido su presencia, y quería girarse para mirarle. Sisko quedó quieto frente a ella, esperando a que se descubriera, y al agachar su mirada comprobó que… ¡él también tenía la caja en sus manos! Él también la arrullaba, allá en aquel dormitorio una mañana estival: la dama sentada frente a la cómoda con el cofre entre sus manos, describiendo con las yemas de sus dedos las aristas, pero también Sisko, unos metros más allá, de pie frente a ella, tenía el cofre en sus manos y lo acariciaba. Pronto sus miradas se encontrarían, pronto sus palabras se enunciarían.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Quiso descubrir si la caja estaba realmente en sus manos y, en efecto, sintió el contacto con su superficie y su volumen. La caja estaba en sus manos, aquello no era un recuerdo, era un hecho, lo sentía con la palpabilidad y la consistencia de lo que se siente realmente, de lo que se vive. Al abrir los ojos volvió a encontrar el cofre entre sus dedos. Luego alzó la mirada, dirigiéndola a la mujer de tez oscura.

Lentamente asomó el delicado perfil, apuntaron las mejillas, el extremo almendrado de los ojos. La desconocida y bella dama giraba su cabeza con lentitud y tardanza y mientras lo hacía, continuaba su dulce canción de cuna y sus manos finas y selectas acariciaban la caja, posaban las yemas de sus dedos sobre los vértices. El cántico inundó el despacho, o el despacho fue trasladado a aquel dormitorio en las ondas de la suave melodía, y el corazón de Benjamin Sisko palpitaba con mayor celeridad a cada centímetro que del rostro de aquella dama se descubría.

El acelerado pulso en los oídos del capitán acompañaba la cadencia salida de sus labios. Sisko olvidó dónde se encontraba, olvidó incluso que tuviera importancia. Estaba allí, frente a aquella mujer que pronto descubriría su identidad, con la que pronto cruzaría su mirada, quien pronto le exigiría explicaciones: quién era, y por qué se encontraba allí.

No quedaba rastro de la oficina: las formas cardasianas, computadoras, pantallas, escritorios, sillones, estrellas y astros en ventanas ovaladas, símbolos de la Federación... Todo se había tornado en aquel momento, en aquella escena, y Sisko supo que podría levantarse y caminar hacia ella, escuchar el canto, sentir el halo encontrarse con su figura, arrodillarse frente a ella y admirar su perfección.

Le preguntaría quién era, y no sabría qué responder.

- Sisko – llamó desde algún lugar Kodan -, Sisko, capitán, usted no tiene su perspectiva, y adoptarla podría cambiarlo todo, irremediablemente… El desvío lo provocará usted mismo, ¡no tropiece, capitán!

"Capitán", le había llamado Kodan. Y Kodan tenía razón: Capitán, capitán Benjamin Sisko.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se repetía insistentemente aquellas palabras: _"Capitán__Benjamin__Sisko__". No debía violar el protocolo. Era capitán de la Federación. No importaba quién fuera aquella mujer.__Kodan__tenía razón_.

Pero tenía aquella caja realmente en sus manos.

"_Capitán__Benjamin__Sisko__". No debía violar el protocolo. No importaba quién fuera aquella mujer.__Kodan__tenía razón_.

Podía sentir la caja sobre su piel, la estaba acariciando él mismo, "estaba" allí, en sus manos.

"_Capitán__Benjamin__Sisko__". No debía violar el protocolo. No importaba quién fuera aquella mujer_.

Aquella mujer, sí, ella también tenía la caja en sus manos. Era la misma caja, Sisko estaba seguro. ¿Cómo era posible?

"_Capitán__Benjamin__Sisko__". No debía violar el protocolo. Era capitán de la Federación. No importaba quién fuera aquella mujer.__Kodan__tenía razón_.

¿Quién era? ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?

"_Capitán__Benjamin__Sisko__". No debía violar el protocolo. No importaba quién fuera aquella mujer.__Kodan__tenía razón_.

Pronto sus miradas se encontrarían, se hablarían, encontraría respuesta… ¡Se encontrarían también las cajas!

"_Capitán__Benjamin__Sisko__". No debía violar el protocolo. Era capitán de la Federación. No importaba quién fuera aquella mujer.__Kodan__tenía razón_.

Tenía realmente la caja en las manos. Pero aquella mujer la tenía también, al mismo tiempo: dos cajas pero una caja…

"_Capitán__Benjamin__Sisko__". No debía violar el protocolo. No importaba quién fuera aquella mujer.__Kodan__tenía razón_.

La mujer se giraba para mirarle, interrumpió su canción para comenzar a enunciar su pregunta: ¿Quién eres?

Agarró con más fuerza la caja con una de sus manos y, luego, intentó recordar su despacho, intentó olvidar que se encontraba en aquel lugar desconocido frente a aquella extraña mujer. Después aflojó su agarre, y dejó caer la caja al suelo.

Abrió los ojos.

Cuando su mirada volvió a concentrarse y aclararse, aquella mujer y su escenario habían desaparecido, y en su lugar descubrió su despacho. El cuarto y la seda, las cajas y el perfil de aquella dama se habían desvanecido, y Sisko encontró de nuevo la penumbra de Espacio Profundo 9, el mobiliario de su oficina. Se encontró de pie en medio de la sala, mareado, aturdido, sin comprender cuándo ni cómo se había levantado y caminado hasta allí. Luego miró sus manos, vacías, y agachó la mirada para observar la caja, en el suelo. ¿Había caído realmente de sus manos? ¿La había cogido? ¿La había tenido realmente? "Capitán Benjamin Sisko", se dijo una vez más.

- Llévesela – concluyó, ordenó bruscamente. No se movió, no obstante, no cambió su posición ni un solo centímetro, quedó observando la caja sobre el pavimento, quieta y abandonada.

Y Kodan sonrió, aliviada; se separó del cristal y avanzó hacia Sisko, y una vez frente al capitán se agachó con parsimonia para tomar la caja en sus manos con absoluto cuidado. Con lentitud volvió a levantarse, situándose frente al oficial.

- Algún día cuanto le he dicho tendrá sentido, capitán.

No importaba. No importaba en absoluto. No debía importarle. Sisko se encontraba aún a medio camino, intentando recuperar su lugar, sentirse de nuevo de vuelta a Espacio Profundo Nueve, su mirada aún perdida en el viaje, aturdido, asustado, confundido.

No importaba. No importaba en absoluto. No debía importarle. Kodan se llevaría la caja, y Kodan se quedaría con Bashir sólo unas horas más en la estación, y pronto ambos – bueno, los tres; cuatro con la caja – se marcharían por fin, y aunque no estaba seguro de si podía confiar en el doctor y aquella desterrada trill, estaba incluso más convencido del peligro que supondría quedarse con la caja él mismo, y descubrir lo que no estaba aún destinado a conocer. Deseó que Kodan desapareciera de una vez por todas, y con ella la caja. Lo deseó con todo su corazón.

Intentó evitar mirar el cofre en las manos de la trill, pero podía sentir su presencia a unos centímetros de sí mismo.

No. Aquel objeto había venido del futuro, o del pasado, o de aquel mismo momento, y debía volver a él.

- No sé qué es lo que acaba de suceder, Kodan – dijo el capitán -, sólo sé que no debo saberlo.

- Ella sólo quería darle su perspectiva – dijo la trill mirando con ternura la cajita.

- ¿Y usted, Kodan? – preguntó girando su rostro para encontrar la hermosa y misteriosa mirada de aquel ente centenario - ¿Tiene usted esa perspectiva?

- Le dije antes que la caja y yo somos viejos amigos, Sisko. Ella me recibió en su mundo, y yo la hospedo en el nuestro.

- Esto quedará entre nosotros – dijo (aunque no supo si preguntaba o afirmaba) al recordar que los sistemas de grabación habían sido desconectados. Pensó en que sus superiores le harían pasar por algún tipo de interrogatorio: ¿Qué había estado hablando con el trill maldito y desterrado venido del futuro, además, que había sido necesaria la desconexión de los aparatos de seguimiento?

- Dirá que le obligué a hacerlo, y mentirá: Dirá que le hablé del futuro, que le dije que en él el Dominio ha ganado la guerra - ¿guerra? El corazón de Sisko aceleró su pulso, completamente atónito -, y que quise ganarme su confianza proponiéndole ser un espía para el Dominio durante el conflicto. Usted se negó. Y ahora llamará a dos guardias para que me escolten hasta el cuarto, y me devolverá al futuro cuando todo se haya calmado. Una condena más son sólo un par de entradas en mi expediente. No pueden desterrarme del destierro. Es más, incluso es una buena noticia: no puedo permitir que la sentencia de Khan tenga más entradas que la mía, perjudica seriamente mi reputación – añadió con ironía.

Sisko asintió. Luego sonrió en respuesta, con sinceridad: acababa de comprender que aquel ente desterrado, odiado y postergado en realidad, en efecto, en verdad, no estaba sino protegiendo el protocolo, al fin y al cabo, no estaba sino siendo el guardián de aquel cofre capaz de alterar las leyes del universo.

La trill se alejó hacia la puerta con satisfacción, la pequeña caja en una de sus manos. Antes de que la hoja se deslizara, no obstante, se giró con una curiosa sonrisa en el rostro, deshaciendo la tensión que en la sala imperaba:

- Capitán... una última cosa... – y Sisko, que había quedado pensativo e intranquilo, alzó la mirada para observarla -. James, el escolta del cuarto donde se supone que estoy aislada con el doctor Bashir...

Sisko asintió, confundido:

- ¿Sí?

- No sea duro con él, es un buen chico, todos tenemos... debilidades.

Y sonrió. Sonrió también Sisko. Y al fin la extraña, la desterrada, la renegada y centenaria trill se marchó. Se marchó también la caja.

Y el cierre de la puerta sonó a música celestial y de alivio en los oídos del capitán Benjamin Sisko.


	21. XXI

XXI

*

El dolor de cabeza no parecía querer abandonar al doctor Bashir. Literalmente derrumbado en el sofá, había abierto ligeramente el cuello de su camisa y había dejado su cabeza caer hacia atrás hasta que su nuca descansó sobre el respaldo y su mirada quedó perdida en algún punto del oscuro techo. Con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, de vez en cuando resoplaba con inquietud, aturdido y preocupado.

Aquélla era la imagen que Elim Garak divisó cuando abandonó en el cuarto contiguo a la pequeña durmiente después de haberla alimentado él mismo con - ¡Atención, atención! – doscientos mililitros de fórmula, ni más ni menos. Aquella criatura había venido al mundo decidida a quedarse en él, había pensado el sastre mientras la alimentaba, y luego, con una sonrisa de lado a lado tan amplia como el mismísimo Valle de los Hebitianos, la había acomodado en la cuna. Ni siquiera cayó en la cuenta de que aquel día era la primera vez que se veía junto a una recién nacida, ni se preguntó por qué había sido capaz, sin miramientos ni dudas, de llevar a cabo todo aquel proceso sin que le temblaran las manos o se sintiera incómodo… Aquella criatura era especial. Él mismo la había traído al mundo, sus propias manos la habían arrojado a la luz de la vida.

Se preguntó - era inevitable - si la conocería en el futuro. Aunque, para ser sincero consigo mismo, Garak sabía que aquella pregunta era sencillamente irrelevante: estaba seguro de que así sería. Años después – y podía saber perfectamente cuántos -, aguardaría su llegada al otro lado del teletransportador, aquel mismo día. No importaría si entre él y el doctor Bashir la amistad se había enfriado, si vivía en el otro extremo del universo... el sastre encontraría alguna excusa para justificar su presencia décadas después en Espacio Profundo 9. Estaba decidido. Al fin y al cabo, era todo un experto en urdir y tejer tramas, mentiras y excusas y justificaciones, ¿verdad? En otro tiempo aquello había sido precisamente su principal ocupación. Se encontraría allí, y recibiría a aquella criatura una vez más.

Luego el sastre resopló, recriminándose a sí mismo el sentimentalismo en el que su exilio le estaba haciendo caer. Y comprendió, además, que ella crecería, y que lo haría lejos de él. A pesar de que su conversación con Kodan le había inducido a creer que en el futuro Garak seguiría manteniendo una - ¿sincera? - amistad con el buen doctor y que, en consecuencia, no sería un desconocido para aquella hermosa y minúscula híbrida criatura, el cardasiano supo que verla y conversar con ella en escasas ocasiones no sería suficiente. Se imaginó, pues, ayudándola desde el anonimato y la oscuridad, siendo la mano de suerte que facilitaba sus pasos en la vida, una suerte de protector interviniendo secretamente por su bien: un buen comentario para impulsar su entrada en la mejor universidad o colegio, por ejemplo; un ángel de la guarda siempre a su lado, de presencia imperceptible...

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza, y a acusar a las sórdidas horas dedicadas a la lectura de los clásicos humanos de su decaimiento en el absurdo: "¿Ángel de la guarda? ¿Imperceptible? ¿Sin quid pro quo?", se dijo, "De verdad, Elim... No eres ya sino la sombra de un cardasiano", y continuó acusando al doctor Bashir y sus sugerencias literarias.

Sonrió al médico, pero el humano no pudo verle, absorto aún en las sombras del techo.

- ¿Se encuentra mejor, doctor? – le preguntó, y la respuesta fue un resoplido desesperado y algo ininteligible -. ¿Disculpe?

Bashir tapó sus ojos con el antebrazo, y suspiró:

- No te hagas una idea equivocada de mí, Garak – rogó temeroso.

- Mi querido doctor, creo que me conoce lo suficiente como para saber que las apariencias son siempre un engaño para mí – afirmó con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

Bashir irguió la cabeza, luego miró con absoluta seriedad al cardasiano que aún se encontraba en pie a la espera de una reacción.

- No. No, Garak, esto es importante. No debes hacerte una idea equivocada de mí, ni de nada de todo esto… Es…

- … algo que pertenece al futuro, doctor. Soy consciente de ello. No obstante – continuó -, no hay forma en la que pueda impedir que cuanto ha sucedido en las últimas horas no influya en mi percepción del presente.

Bashir volvió a resoplar, la preocupación palmaria en su rostro:

- Esto no debería haber pasado.

- O tal vez sí, doctor.

- Cierto – dijo con sequedad -. Cierto – repitió derrumbándose de nuevo en el sofá.

Y aquella imagen del buen doctor agradó al cardasiano: Era aquel cuello de la camisa abierto sin miramientos, claro, y el absurdo color dorado de la piel, el borde de la mandíbula palpitando leve e involuntariamente, y no por ello menos culpable de su hechizo…

Recordó al joven Julian Bashir, que ahora estaría seguramente conversando con colegas en aquella conferencia a la que había asistido. Era realmente una hermosa criatura aquel joven, y no sólo por su blanca sonrisa, la tonalidad de su tez o la forma y tamaño de sus ojos. Elim Garak había conocido a lo largo de su vida a muchos humanos, y ninguno de ellos había sido capaz de despertar en el sastre la fascinación que la figura del joven doctor despertaba. Era también lo que el hermoso físico ocultaba, más bien vestía: su testarudez e idealismo, su arrogancia y temeridad, pero ante todo, su piedad y tolerancia, su candidez y empatía, su inteligencia e intelecto, su incondicionalidad. Independientemente de si Garak era capaz o incapaz de comprender tales atributos, había aprendido a admirarlos y apreciarlos en el esbelto muchacho.

Al principio, al conocer al joven, había pensado que aquel humano de grandes ojos era lo mejor que Espacio Profundo Nueve podía ofrecerle como entretenimiento: conversaciones y discusiones sobre facetas de las culturas y civilizaciones que no se había atrevido a tener con otros habitantes de la estación hasta la llegada del doctor, ora porque no existía el contertuliano adecuado, ora porque entablar una "amistad" podría ser peligroso, ora porque – "reconócelo, Garak" – nadie quería tener nada que ver con el exiliado sastre cardasiano. Bashir era un objetivo sencillo, fácilmente impresionable, inexperienciado y abierto; un comensal y contertulio excelente cuyo aspecto físico, además, agradaba y deleitaba al cardasiano. Era un verdadero placer disfrutar de la conversación inteligente al tiempo que podía admirar y coquetear con la belleza del conjunto... Era casi un alivio para su desdicha.

Y luego comprendió, gracias a la tozuda bondad de aquel niñato, que Bashir no era ni un entretenimiento ni lo mejor que la odiosa estación podía proporcionarle: Julian Bashir era un amigo, digno incluso de confianza – o lo que Garak era capaz de conceptuar como confianza, con sus limitaciones e inconvenientes -, quizás lo más real y genuino que había conocido y conocería en su exilio.

Y aquél era precisamente el problema: Si alguna vez había deseado un contacto más íntimo con el joven doctor, el miedo a destruir la que era su única relación real en la estación junto a la sospecha de que Bashir no estaba en absoluto interesado en llevarla a tal punto provocaron que el sastre, sencillamente, jamás se hubiera atrevido a una proposición explícita. Además, no era Elim Garak, en general, persona dada a lo "explícito", sería todo un insulto a su cardasianismo. Por otra parte, aunque pudiera sonar a excusa, de alguna forma el sastre había aprendido a disfrutar de aquel constante suspenso y péndulo que era su coqueteo con el doctor. Se ufanaba incluso de su propia cortesía y piropeo cuando el doctor no comprendía... Al menos, se decía, tenía algo en lo que pensar y ocuparse en las tediosas horas que el exilio le procuraba en Terok Nor.

"Estúpido" se recriminó el sastre de nuevo.

Bashir, por su parte, en aquel instante trataba de superar el mareo que aún le dominaba y entumecía sus ideas, desconocedor de todo cuanto estaba transcurriendo por la mente del cardasiano. Sobre todo, no obstante, lo que el doctor trataba de hacer era convencerse a sí mismo de que el mundo no acabaría después de aquel accidente. No, seguro que no. No estaba creándose ningún tipo de línea temporal paralela, con su consecuente realidad alternativa. No. Volvería al futuro y todo sería como lo conocía. Y se lo repetía a sí mismo como un mantra insistente con propiedades curativas, antisépticas y analgésicas.

Se incorporó para mirar a Garak, que le observaba aún en pie con una curiosa y tal vez melancólica mirada. Con un gesto invitó al sastre a que se sentara junto a él, y después de unos segundos el cardasiano aceptó y se dirigió al sofá: el doctor desparramado a un lado, Garak al otro, siempre correcto y distinguido en su postura.

Silencio. Silencio que incomodó a Garak. Silencio que alivió a Julian.

- Doctor - comenzó el sastre, no podía dejar escapar la oportunidad para decirlo -, ¿Es acaso mi impresión o final y afortunadamente el paso de los años se ha apiadado de nosotros y ha atenuado su innata e incontenible verbosidad?

- Es tu impresión – admitió Bashir con una risa divertida, girando su cabeza para encontrar la mirada del cardasiano -, y el protocolo.

Silencio. Incomodidad. Incomodidad porque Garak comprendió la valiosísima fuente de información que a su lado aún le miraba sonriente. Aunque como buen cardasiano Garak no creía en la inamovilidad del destino – qué curioso e insípido concepto -, sin duda tal información sería la más preciada que jamás habría logrado obtener.

- Espero que aún le reste tiempo para disfrutar de sus vacaciones a su regreso –deseó el sastre con simpatía, organizando su estrategia.

- ¿Vacaciones?

- He observado que no viste su habitual y tétrico uniforme (algo por lo cual le congratulo), por tanto deduzco que se encuentra fuera de servicio.

- Sí, vacaciones… bueno… Sí.

- ¿En familia, mi querido doctor?

- ¿Qué? – Bashir se había incorporado y con preocupación y alarma miró a los ojos al cardasiano -, ¿Qué te ha dicho Joan?

- Mi querido doctor, no debe preocuparse por la indiscreción de la señora Kodan.

- Mi querido señor Garak, ¡Siempre debo preocuparme por la indiscreción de Kodan! – suspiró -. Garak, Garak, sé que te estarás preguntando, es lógico, la pequeña tiene rasgos…

- ... cardasianos. Lo he observado.

El doctor asintió:

- Y creo que eso es todo lo que debes saber.

- Una limitación realmente insatisfactoria para alguien que aprecia la información en el modo en que yo lo hago.

Bashir sonrió; sonrió con remembranza y ternura:

- El negocio de la información… – dijo, más bien susurró, y le invadió una extraña sensación. Allí estaba Garak, sí, Garak a la luz de los focos de Espacio Profundo Nueve, las sombras jugando con las crestas de su rostro como dibujándose en un lienzo. Y era tan joven... ¡Era incluso más joven que él! La definición de la paradoja en aquel mismo momento, mirándole en un cuarto que desconocía mientras su hija recién nacida finalmente dormía y su cabeza continuaba dando vueltas como una peonza... Sus ojos azules parecían más claros de lo que los recordaba, y el doctor meditó un instante si, tal vez, con el paso de los años, su pigmento había ido oscureciendo poco a poco. Ojos azules, simetría alienígena forjada bajo el asesino y cruel sol de Cardasia, la elocuencia siempre pronta, la elegancia siempre presente, las maneras… -. Es todo lo que debes saber - concluyó.

- Una verdadera crueldad, doctor - acusó Garak con cuanto sentimentalismo pudo concentrar en el tono de su voz -. Creo que es perfectamente lícito y comprensible que ansíe conocer ciertas cosas.

- Comprensible, sí; lícito, no - dijo con dureza e inflexibilidad.

- A diferencia de su yo futuro, doctor, su yo presente estaría dispuesto a aliviar y esperanzar siempre, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el riesgo es mínimo. ¿No es la máxima de ese antiguo doctor suyo…? ¡Hipócrates! ¿No es la máxima de Hipócrates asistir a quien sufre, mi querido doctor?

Bashir levantó una ceja, con escepticismo:

- Garak, no.

- Pero, doctor, ciertas informaciones no son exactamente una revelación, sino más bien la forma de establecer una, digamos, motivación.

- Garak - reiteró -, ¡No!

- Una verdadera pena - dijo el sastre sacudiendo la cabeza -. Los años le han endurecido, doctor - concluyó con pesar y decepción.

Bashir resopló, molesto.

- Tal vez los años sólo me han enseñado a no sucumbir a tus serpenteos léxicos - explicó Bashir, pero la tristeza en el rostro del cardasiano afectó al doctor -. Sé que te gustaría saber sobre el destino de Cardasia, Garak, sé que te gustaría saber si hay un final para tu exilio. Créeme, yo...

"Millones de muertos", recordó Julian Bashir sumiéndose en la más amarga de las sensaciones y en el más oscuro de los remordimientos. Por supuesto que había pensado qué fácil le sería avisar al sastre, prepararle, y evitar el holocausto que años después convertiría a Cardasia en despojos de muerte y hambre; evitar la masacre entonces, pero también los años difíciles que habrían de aguardar, años de sol incondescendiente, de ruinas y deficiencias, de más muerte, catástrofe, desolación.

Pero también fueron años de unión, de autoconocimiento, de construcción. Nuevas vidas vinieron al mundo entre los escombros. Fueron años de reflexión y descubrimiento, de trabajo duro y colectivo, de resurgimiento, de cambio. Y él, Jules o Julian Bashir, no era juez para determinar si el destino de Cardasia debía ser aquél o cualquier otro provocado por su intervención y cuyas consecuencias desconocía, incapaz de preverlas incluso con su genética modificada.

- ¿Doctor?

- Sencillamente - dijo sacudiendo la cabeza -, no nos es dado saberlo por alguna razón... El cambio puede ser incluso peor...

- Su idealismo federal continúa intacto - se mofó el sastre.

Bashir le miró entonces melancólico:

- Vacaciones, Garak... Tú más que nadie deberías saber que encontrarse en servicio y llevar uniforme no son dos estados necesariamente simultáneos, ni tampoco excluyentes - y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro del doctor -. Y puesto que lo sabes, no es tu propósito preguntar por mis vacaciones.

- También los años le han hecho más suspicaz, doctor.

- Tuve un buen maestro.

Y el cardasiano empequeñeció sus ojos en señal de extrañamiento, pero también de curiosidad.


	22. XXII

XXII

*

Jadzia Dax observó con recelo cómo Joan Kodan salía alegre y triunfante de la oficina del capitán Benjamin Sisko, con la caja en sus manos. Frunciendo el ceño y conocedora de la naturaleza ruin y astuta de la otra trill, decidió seguirla, obligarla a detener su paso, y recriminarla:

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, Kodan? – dijo tomando su brazo por detrás, obligándola a pararse y girar.

- ¡Oh! ¡Qué emoción! ¡Otro trill preocupado por mi destino! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que...?

- No sé cómo has conseguido que Sisko te dé esa caja – interrumpió la teniente -, pero estoy convencida de que todos nos arrepentiremos de ello.

- Fútil, Dax. El arrepentimiento no es rentable. Ahora, si me disculpas...

- ¿Qué es esa caja?

- Nada de tu incumbencia.

- Kodan, no voy a permitirte salir de esta sala sin...

- Esta caja es un objeto venido del futuro, Dax, y dentro de una hora será una caja devuelta al futuro – explicó con severidad, el ceño fruncido y el tono disciplinario -. No creo que prefieras que un objeto traído hasta aquí desde otro tiempo quede en un momento que no le corresponde, es una idea que no gustará a tus superiores en la Flota – añadió girándose para continuar su camino, mas luego pareció arrepentirse y se volvió de nuevo para encarar a Dax -. No es que me importe tu carrera, me sentiría ofendida si así lo consideraras, lo único que me importa es volver al cuarto y descansar de una maldita vez.

Pero la teniente no podía permitir que Kodan marchara con la caja. Ni siquiera trataba de encontrar una explicación a cómo había conseguido que Sisko cediera y acabara entregándosela: estaba convencida de que aquel gusano desterrado habría utilizado engaños y artimañas para convencer al capitán. Ben era un humano experimentado, reflexivo y prudente, pero Kodan era un trill astuto y taimado con muchos más siglos de experiencia en el arte de la argucia. No, Kodan no podía salir de la sala de operaciones con la caja en su poder, no hasta que Dax estuviera segura de que el cofre en manos de la desterrada era inocuo.

Así, mientras la joven de dorados cabellos se giraba dispuesta a dar un paso adelante y dejar tras de sí a la teniente para continuar su camino, Dax agarró su brazo – esta vez con más fuerza -, intentando detener su marcha. Tal fue la decisión con la que la asió que Kodan dio un paso en falso, intentó recuperar el equilibrio, tambaleándose, pero en su intento la caja en sus manos resbaló….

- ¡No! – gritó Kodan mientras el cubo aún recorría el espacio hacia el suelo -. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

Primero colisionó contra el piso uno de los bordes, y en su rebote giró en el aire preparando otro de sus picos para el siguiente golpe. Fue en este segundo encuentro con el suelo cuando comenzó el ruido, un ruido que se inició leve, y que en cuestión de segundos aumentó su volumen, como desbordándose, abrumando a cuantos se encontraban en la sala de operaciones con sonidos de colisiones metálicas y desafinadas.

Kira Nerys llevó las manos a sus oídos para evitar perder el juicio con la disonancia, y tornó su cabeza hacia la computadora. Fue entonces cuando comprobó que la pantalla había enloquecido y que símbolos y números la llenaban, apareciendo en ella sin lógica ni orden. Llevó la mirada a su alrededor para comprobar que todas las computadoras parecían estar sufriendo el mismo problema y que, finalmente, ningún aparato en la sala de operaciones funcionaba correctamente: sus luces se apagaban y encendían intermitentemente, y a gran velocidad.

- ¡No! ¡No! – gritaba Kodan al tiempo que se arrodillaba para recoger la caja del suelo y evitar otro rebote que llevara a una nueva colisión contra el piso.

La puerta del despacho de Sisko se abrió en aquel momento, y el capitán emergió de su interior apresurado y preocupado. Antes, no obstante, de que pudiera llegar hasta Kodan y Dax, las luces cesaron, el suministro eléctrico se desactivó, y la plena oscuridad invadió la sala.

Sisko se detuvo bruscamente. Intentó vislumbrar a Kodan, pero fue incapaz de reconocer su silueta en la oscuridad. La trill, por su parte, se había arrodillado con dificultad, agarrando su vientre ahora vacío en un gesto de dolor. Trató de detener un nuevo rebote de la caja y el impacto contra el suelo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida: la caja colisionó una vez más en el piso. Luego, al fin, se detuvo.

El pánico en el rostro de la rubia trill no pudo ser percibido por el resto de oficiales en la sala de operaciones, mas el mismo gesto debió haberse dibujado en ellos cuando comprobaron que en la caja aparecía una grieta, y una luz extremadamente cegadora comenzaba a desbordarse desde su interior.

Primero fue una grieta de pequeño tamaño, una leve fisura luminosa, luego fue rasgándose y abriéndose aún más hasta que la caja, sencillamente, se abrió por completo deslumbrando y cegando con su extraña luz, aturdiendo y ensordeciendo con su sonido.

Todos cerraron los ojos para evitar la ceguedad, perdiendo toda percepción del tiempo: si aquello duró unos segundos o un minuto, nadie pudo comprobarlo con exactitud. Incluso protegiéndose de las emanaciones de la caja, hería los sentidos fuera lo que fuera que de ella salía... Abrieron los ojos cuando comprendieron que el insoportable y doloroso fulgor había cesado, y con él también el horroroso ruido provocado por el cofre.

Entonces el silencio y la oscuridad absolutos reinaron en la sala de operaciones.

Nerys miró hacia Kodan, pero no pudo distinguirla; luego su atención la llamó el teletransportador y su sonido de máquina y silbido que daba comienzo. Las luces iniciaban su intermitencia:

- ¡Capitán! – gritó Nerys alarmada -. ¡Sisko, alguien se está teletransportando!

Pero Sisko no contestó.

Kodan sacudió la cabeza. Horrorizada, comprendió que Sisko no se encontraba ya en la sala de operaciones.

Con celeridad palpó la caja en sus manos, y entonces comprobó que había vuelto a cerrarse hermética y perfectamente:

- ¡Oh, no!

- ¡Kodan! ¿Dónde está Sisko? – acusó Dax bajo la luz intermitente del teletransportador.

Pero Kodan no respondió hasta que segundos después el teletransportador se había detenido, y observó con temor la cajita en sus manos. Mostrándola a la teniente, Kodan explicó:

- Aquí - respondió -. En la caja.

Y sus palabras resonaron en el silencio y oscuridad de la sala de operaciones como un eco fantasmal que nadie quería que fuera real pero que, por desgracia, así parecía serlo.


	23. XXIII

XXIII

- ¡Un momento! – de pronto Bashir abandonó la conversación y se levantó violentamente del sofá para comenzar a pasear por el cuarto, caviloso y meditabundo. Luego miró al sastre, palmariamente furioso, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los labios, y señalándole con el dedo índice, le reprimió-. ¡Tú! ¡Tú! ¡Lagarto ruin!

Garak no daba crédito, no podía comprender qué era lo que había poseído al doctor, y de aquella forma tan repentina. Después del apagón que había dejado a ambos confundidos y los había llevado a correr literalmente para encontrarse cerca de la pequeña, el doctor había sido la definición de la emoción y la ternura. Garak había observado la dulzura con la que Bashir había asistido a su hija, y el ablandamiento de su perspicacia. Incluso le había mirado a él, a Garak, desde el otro lado de la camita, con una ternura especial cuyos efectos el cardasiano tuvo dificultad en ocultar. Fue una mirada diferente, distinta a cualquier otra que hubiera visto en el joven doctor, emotiva y sincera. Y Garak creyó que seguramente sería de agradecimiento, por haber ayudado en la llegada de la pequeña... No estaba seguro...

Luego las luces volvieron al cuarto, y el doctor comenzó una conversación sobre "El ser y el Estado" - último libro que andaba leyendo, confesó el médico, y no sin dificultad, ni tampoco con agrado - que Garak calificó como sumamente deliciosa, delicatessen, exquisitez. En los interlineados de su intercambio verbal, Garak trató de comprender algún mensaje codificado que estaba seguro Bashir quería enviarle: nadie conversaba de aquella manera sin un subtexto, porque era el subtexto precisamente el objetivo y culmen del arte de la tertulia que Bashir parecía haber perfeccionado con los años.

Durante un buen rato, pues, durante el cual el cardasiano había olvidado todo para dejarse llevar en la danza de aquella conversación con el doctor y disfrutar de lo que estaba convencido era un orgasmo de elocuencia y argumentación, debatieron, ejemplificaron, ironizaron y argumentaron, y en el baile de tules sarcásticos y puntillas de insinuaciones, Garak se sintió desbordado, hechizado por aquel humano: Si había sentido atracción por el joven Bashir, el doctor de veinte años después le fascinaba en un modo sin precedentes. Sintió incluso un cosquilleo, una sensación de sublimidad recorrer sus sentidos.

Y precisamente cuando se sentía en el culmen de su fascinación, trazando junto al doctor en el lienzo de diversas temáticas una capa detrás de otra de conceptualizaciones y semánticas, el atractivo y esbelto hombre había quedado en silencio, había pausado el baile, y luego se había alejado de su lado para acusarle de no sabía qué.

- ¿Disculpe?

- ¡Tú!

- Doctor, no…

- ¡Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes! ¡Tú y tus artimañas reptilianas! ¿Creías que no me iba a dar cuenta? ¡Tú! Presente o futuro, ¡siempre tú!

- Doctor, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que está hablando, pero a juzgar por el enfado que le gobierna, me encantaría ser parte.

- ¡Ja!

El cardasiano se incorporó para acercarse al humano. Esta vez no con sorpresa ni curiosidad, sino dispuesto a rematar el debate a su favor aprovechando la oportunidad.

- Es todo un honor y orgullo observar cómo mi yo futuro es capaz de irritarle de esta manera.

Bashir frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, refunfuñando en su interior. Tenía en el rostro aquel gesto de exasperación que tanto agradaba al sastre, que hacía que mereciera la pena cualquier conversación con él, fuera cual fuera su argumentación estúpida, federal e idealista. En los rasgos maduros de aquel hombre y la mirada incluso más compasiva, era todo un deleite…

- ¡Lo sabías! ¡Eso es! – continuó acusándole -, ¡Es la única explicación! ¡Lagarto ruin!

- Le agradecería que pudiera ilustrarme al respecto, mi querido amigo.

- ¡No soy tu amigo!

Garak se preguntó si el doctor era consciente de lo condenadamente irresistible que era en aquel estado. Se preguntó si, del mismo modo que había aprendido a conversar a un nivel de técnica altamente artístico y rematadamente fascinador, habría aprendido también que la dialéctica se torna agresiva y punzante en el cortejo cardasiano.

Claro. Claro que sí. ¡Bashir estaba casado con una cardasiana! ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo? Aquello entristeció a Garak, pero también sembró en él la duda: ¿Habría comprendido que durante años el sastre había estado flirteando con la versión más joven de sí mismo? Y si era así, ¿qué pretendía en aquel momento el doctor con su cambio de ánimo, insultos y acusaciones?

- ¡"El ser y el Estado"! – y el doctor buscó en su bolsillo, y sacó de él un trozo de tela. El sastre supo de inmediato de qué tipo se trataba: era un trozo de su propia chaqueta, de la chaqueta con la que había envuelto a la recién nacida en el turbolift.

Miró al doctor asombrado: Él mismo había decidido rasgar y quedarse con un trozo de la tela antes de que la enfermera se llevara a la pequeña - seguramente para siempre, había pensado entonces -. Creyó que sería un detalle palpable con el que recordarla, y había guardado el retal en su bolsillo… ¿Cómo era posible que se encontrara ahora en el del doctor?

Buscó en su propio bolsillo el trozo de tela, y encontró con sorpresa cómo en su mano se hallaba un trozo idéntico, aunque el del doctor estaba visiblemente envejecido y ligeramente deteriorado. Miró al doctor, atónito.

- "El ser y el Estado"... - murmuró Bashir -. ¡Te estás enviando un mensaje a ti mismo! ¿Por qué otra razón...? ¡Me estás utilizando como mensajero, sierpe!

Garak intentó calmar los ánimos:

- Mi querido doctor, no creo que exista razón para rebajar su vocabula...

- ¡Esto - interrumpió alzando su trozo de tela - explica muchas cosas, señor Garak! Como también tu "inocente" recomendación de "El ser y el Estado"

Garak sonrió ufano, orgulloso y satisfecho. Ufano porque comprendió que él mismo había dado aquel trozo de tela al doctor, años después; orgulloso porque era, en verdad, una inteligente manera de enviarse un mensaje a sí mismo; satisfecho porque supo que, en efecto, años después estaría allí, esperando a la pequeña. ¿Qué era si no aquel retal en manos del humano? Él mismo habría insistido, en el futuro, en que el doctor lo llevara consigo y, durante el accidente que le llevara al pasado, mostrarlo al sastre de modo que éste comprendiera, se calmara, pudiera fundamentar sus esperanzas de sobrevivir, y encontrarse al otro lado del teletransportador veinte años después.

Lo que no entendía era aquella sugerencia de "El Ser y el Estado"…

Garak cerró su mano un instante, agarrando en su interior el trozo de tela, intentando esconder su sonrisa.

- Te has estado riendo de mí todo este tiempo - continuó Bashir. Enfurecido, fue acercándose hasta encontrarse frente al cardasiano y mirarle desafiante a los ojos -, ¡Siempre tú! - si aquel humano no había dejado de fascinarle desde el momento en que se encontró con él por primera vez, ahora iba a desarmarle por completo, a bloquear todos sus reflejos, a desarticular su discurso, a desposeerle de su capacidad de improvisación y afrontamiento -. Nunca vas a dejar de sorprenderme, Garak – continuó el doctor, susurrando serpenteante, acercando su rostro incluso más al del sastre -. Sigues siendo un retorcido lagarto… - y mientras dejaba osadamente su aliento rozar el rostro del cardasiano (que en aquel momento no sabía si debía descongelar sus sentidos y detener al doctor o rezar a los guls para que aquello no concluyera jamás), esta vez alzó con suavidad y lentitud una de sus manos para rozar la cresta de la mandíbula del sastre -, un engreído, y egoísta, y embrollador, y manipulador lagarto…

¿Estaba Bashir...? ¿Estaba de verdad...?

Garak había quedado paralizado por la caricia. Tanto que apenas sí podía girar su pupila para mirar en los enormes ojos verdes que aún recorrían su propio semblante:

- Gra… gracias, doctor, todo un cumplido – dijo nervioso, intentando un tono sarcástico.

- Pero acabo de decidir – dijo Julian juguetón y con superioridad – que esta vez seré yo quien te sorprenda a ti.

- Mi querido doc...

- Shhh

Y le besó. Le besó en los labios, y Garak sólo pudo abandonarse y cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del extraño e inesperado calor de los labios del humano, de la suavidad que había imaginado, pero nunca palpado.

- Debo admitir, doctor, que es realmente una sorpresa – admitió el sastre en un susurro al deshacerse el contacto, cuando aún, no obstante, apenas centímetros separaban sus bocas.

- Hablas demasiado – le acusó el doctor, y luego comenzó a besar la cresta de su mandíbula y Garak, que continuaba prácticamente paralizado en mente y cuerpo, dejó escapar un suspiro, alzando su mentón instintivamente para permitir que el doctor profundizara su caricia.

Bashir sonrió con malicia al escucharlo, y miró al cardasiano con voluptuosidad:

- Eres un maldito e increíblemente inteligente lagarto – añadió tomando una de las manos del sastre para rodear con ella su propia cintura y obligar a los cuerpos a rozarse. Garak fue consciente entonces de su propia excitación, y pudo sentir también la del humano bajo la tela. "¿Era posible que aquello estuviera realmente sucediendo?", era todo lo que sus ateridos reflejos le permitían considerar. Luego un mordisco le provocó verdadero dolor y le sacó de su ensimismamiento. No era la primera vez que el doctor hacía aquello, no cabía duda a juzgar por la precisión y la presión del bocado, y Garak se estremeció de placer, Bashir sonriendo sobre su piel con satisfacción.

- Ya te lo dije, Garak, he tenido un buen maestro.

El beso que siguió fue profundo y lascivo, y el contacto de las bocas fue sólo la obertura para el de las lenguas y una danza frenética y sensual. Cesó sólo para dar lugar a un intercambio de alientos acalorados.

Y entonces Garak miró a los ojos al doctor. Por alguna razón su subsconciente había esperado encontrar la mirada inocente y siempre expresiva del Julian al que conocía, y en cambio descubrió la de superioridad y confianza de otro hombre...

Al fin se recompuso, poniendo fin a su aterimiento. En un movimiento brusco empujó al doctor y le empotró contra la pared, enfurecido, y le miró con altivez y amenaza:

- ¿Realmente cree que me puede manejar tan fácilmente, doctor? - pero a Bashir no sólo no le molestó el curso que la escena estaba tomando, sino que sonrió con impudicia y satisfacción -. No tiene ni la menor idea de lo que está haciendo - le amenazó, y cogió por el cuello al médico -. ¿Realmente cree que iba a tragarme su historia de seducción y encanto? Sigue siendo patética su capacidad para mentir.

Bashir sonrió, con frivolidad, aún con la cabeza en alto, obligado por la áspera mano del cardasiano agarrando su garganta, sintiendo la presión de los rudos dedos. Bashir rió, intentando provocar aún más al sastre:

- Eres realmente patético – le dijo -. Años intentándolo, Garak, y cuando te surge la posibilidad…. – añadió alejando la mano opresora y liberando su cuello para mirar al cardasiano a los ojos -. Has vivido demasiado tiempo en tu propia mentira, eres un cobarde.

Al sastre ya no le importó el por qué Bashir estaba haciendo aquello. Olvidó que era casi un desconocido, olvidó que podría estar utilizándole, olvidó al joven Bashir. En aquel momento sólo existía aquel radiante hombre, insultante y arrogante, provocándole clara y abiertamente…

Agarró al doctor de la camisa, con violencia, y luego le apartó de la pared con fuerza descomunal, obligándole a dar un paso adelante para después empujarle - más bien tirarle - al sofá. El doctor cayó sobre el diván bruscamente, y mientras trataba de incorporarse y recuperar el equilibrio, Garak se fue acercando a él, lenta y amenazadoramente al tiempo que desabrochaba con lentitud su pantalón.

Cuando estuvo cerca, agarró al doctor de la nuca, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos, y fuera de sí embrujado por su excitación, las hormonas recorriendo todo su organismo, le dijo:

- Usted lo ha querido, doctor.

Bashir levantó una ceja, aún desafiante y altivo, y Garak rió al observar la ironía del doctor tirado en el sofá con su mirada insolente mientras él mismo, Garak, de pie ante él, era quien tenía – o al menos creía tener – el control de la situación:

- Tienes demasiado buen concepto de ti mismo, sastre – le escupió con arrogancia el humano.

Siguió sexo, por supuesto. Sin atenciones, ni cuidados, ni prudencias. Garak agarró con incluso más fuerza la nuca del humano, y le obligó a levantar el mentón y besarle. Bashir devolvió el beso con cuanta osadía y lujuria pudo concentrar, unas veces entrecruzando su lengua con la del cardasiano, otras mordiendo sus labios, y Garak encontró exquisito el tacto del cabello de la barba, punzante y agresivo, contra su propia piel.

Segundos después, para felicidad del cardasiano, el doctor mismo terminaba de desabrocharle el pantalón y sin más miramientos introducía sus dedos en la tela para terminar de desnudarle. Garak le observaba de pie, al tiempo atónito y deleitado, seguramente con una sonrisa feliz y boba en el rostro…

Sin ligerezas el doctor le desnudó, y dejó caer el pantalón. Tomó el miembro del sastre con una de sus manos, y comenzó a acariciarlo. Garak dejó escapar un jadeo de placer, arqueando su espalda hacia atrás para facilitar al doctor y, en efecto, luego sintió la boca cálida y suave del humano abrazar en su interior su propio pene. Fue delicioso sentir la humedad impregnar la piel y rodear los bordes, excitar maliciosamente el extremo… Algo dijo, como felicitando al humano por su buen trabajo. Daba igual. La boca de Bashir era todo un delirio, templada y sedosa recorriendo su polla, la lengua trazando círculos a su alrededor.

De pronto cesó, y Garak abrió los ojos para mirar hacia abajo al humano como preguntándole con la mirada por qué había parado, y encontró a Bashir mirándole con enojo, la boca a poca distancia de su miembro erecto y una gota de líquido preseminal brillando en sus labios:

- ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer, lagarto egoísta? – le dijo con seriedad mientras limpiaba con su propia lengua los labios, y el lagarto egoísta comprendió. Obligó a Bashir a incorporarse un poco más en el sofá, y a girarse, y luego Bashir se recostó boca abajo a la espera del cardasiano.

Garak se tomó unos segundos para deshacerse de su propio pantalón, que había quedado en sus tobillos. Luego se acercó al humano, colocándose entre sus piernas, retirando el pantalón del doctor. Fue algo sencillo y mecánico para un sastre, o para alguien que, como Garak, ansiaba tanto aquel momento. En cuestión de segundos Bashir se encontraba desnudo ante él, acostado boca abajo, y el cardasiano se tomó un instante para contemplar la imagen.

Luego se recostó sobre él, rozando su pene con las nalgas del humano, frotándolo contra ellas. Su erección se endurecía incluso más con el tacto delicado de la piel y su maleabilidad, y pronto sintió como el líquido preseminal comenzaba a humedecer toda la zona mientras los suspiros del doctor eran cada vez más profundos.

En algún momento Bashir llevó una de sus manos por debajo de su cuerpo, y a juzgar por el movimiento de su hombro, Garak comprendió que intentaba llegar hasta su propio pene para masturbarse. El cardasiano se incorporó ligeramente para permitirle un acceso más fácil, y luego, sencillamente, llevó el prepucio de su polla a la entrada del otro hombre. No podía esperar más, y el doctor no parecía preocupado sino tan ávido como él: moviendo sus caderas invitó al cardasiano a apresurarse.

No lo dudó. Comenzó a presionar con sus caderas para entrar lentamente y llenar el ano del doctor, sentir la fricción mientras Bashir dejaba escapar gemidos de placer y leve dolor. Y cuando toda su polla colmó al fin el cuerpo del otro hombre después de unos segundos de doloroso empuje y desgarradoramente deliciosa fricción, antes de comenzar a frotarse en la deliciosa estrechez, agachó la cabeza para posar su frente contra la espalda del humano. Tal vez le mordió, tal vez le besó, tal vez sólo lamió con lascivia la piel. Ni le importaba ni se acordaba: se había perdido en la gloriosa sensación del roce y del frote, de cómo sus testículos comenzaban a serle deliciosamente pesados, de cómo los gemidos del doctor le excitaban aún más, de cómo era incapaz de parar o regular la velocidad con la que deseaba entrar y salir del culo de aquel maldito y arrogante humano, de follarle sin pensar en nada más que no fuera el placer, de quedarse así follándole todo el día y toda la noche y toda la eternidad, y una embestida más y Bashir estaba temblando, y Garak siguió embistiendo animado por ello. Una y otra vez, una y otra vez, y sentía la humedad y el olor del sexo invadir el resto de sus sentidos mientras el placer recorría todo su cuerpo y se concretaba en la polla embutida en el otro.

Bashir estiró su mano hacia atrás para tocar la cadera del cardasiano, intentando encontrar un ritmo conjunto, y durante unos segundos que parecieron mucho más, los movimientos de ambos se sincronizaron, la polla penetrando vertiginosamente, el humano jadeando, Garak agarrando con fuerza sus caderas, estrujándolas, dejando la marca de sus dedos sobre la piel dorada…

Cuando Garak se vació en el interior, disminuyó sus embestidas poco a poco, en una deceleración tortuosa durante la cual el doctor aumentó la velocidad de su masturbación y al fin se corrió sobre el sofá estremeciéndose en un grito de placer.

Segundos después ambos se desmoronaban en el diván, uno encima del otro, aún enganchados. El doctor susurró algo, pero Garak estaba demasiado cansado o extasiado como para comprenderle o prestarle atención. Poco después el cardasiano se quedaba dormido sin ni siquiera caer en la cuenta de que era lo último que debía hacer, de que ofrecía al doctor toda su vulnerabilidad, de que era peligroso, un craso error.

En efecto, cuando Garak despertó, el doctor no estaba allí.


	24. XXIV

**XVI******

*******  
**  
Y no sólo Julian Bashir no estaba "allí"… ¡Ni siquiera él mismo estaba "allí"! Se incorporó un poco más para comprobar que estaba en su propio cuarto.

¿Qué había pasado?

Y entristeció…

¿O qué no había pasado?

Porque su experiencia en la vida y su suspicacia natural habían enseñado a Elim Garak algo perfectamente aplicable a aquel momento: que cuando algo es demasiado bueno, o no es real o no es cierto.

*

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Julian Bashir a Joan Kodan entrando abrumado en la sala de operaciones - ¿Cuál es la emergencia?

La trill le dedicó una dulce sonrisa de bienvenida, y no sólo al doctor sino también a la pequeña que en el regazo del amigo venía, dormida en el portabebés, arropada y feliz. Como si todo cuanto había estado sucediendo aquel día no fuera para ella sino un montón de nimiedades, una detrás de otra. Aquella criatura sí que sabía juzgar sabiamente, pensó la trill.

- Jules, querido – le dijo -, tenemos que irnos.

-¿Qué? – interrumpió atónita la teniente Dax -. ¡No apruebo una teletransportación en estas condiciones! ¡Y nadie sale de esta estación hasta que el capitán Benjamín Sisko esté de vuelta en su puesto! ¡Sano y salvo!

-¿Sisko? ¿Qué pasa con Sisko? – preguntó Bashir con incredulidad e ignorancia.

- Te lo contaré en el camino – respondió Kodan tomando el brazo del médico y apartándolo hacia un rincón de la sala. Bashir no parecía comprender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, y giraba su cabeza de una trill a otra a la espera de que alguna de ellas, finalmente, le ofreciera una explicación.

- ¡Kodan! - exclamó Dax intentando detenerla, pero Bashir dirigió una mirada a la teniente, la que sabía que interpretaría correctamente: arqueó una ceja y le dio a entender que aguardara unos instantes mientras hablaba a solas con Kodan, que intentaría comprender cuál era el objetivo de la centenaria trill de dorados cabellos, y Dax aceptó, confiando en Bashir, y decidió esperar junto a Kira Nerys en la mesa central de control. Tomó la caja y la colocó sobre la mesa, prometiendo de forma tácita a Bashir y Kodan que no apartaría la mirada de ambos, ni tampoco de la caja: mostraba así que su confianza en la otra trill era nula, y que el tiempo corría en detrimento de todos.

- Julian – dijo Kodan creyéndose ganadora de la batalla y trayendo al doctor hacia el punto que quería, un par de sillas apartadas frente a dos ordenadores -, tenemos que irnos cuanto antes.

- ¿Qué pasa con Sisko?

- Sisko volverá en cuanto nos hayamos marchado.

- ¿Volverá? ¿De dónde?

- ¡No tú también, Julian! Confía en mí.

Bashir meditó un instante. Kodan le miraba realmente convencida, no pidiéndole credulidad, sino convencimiento. Luego una diminuta persona en su regazo comenzó a mover con torpeza e inexperiencia sus manitas, y desvió su atención hacia ella, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿A dónde? – preguntó.

- Comos sea. Ya. Wormhole.

- ¿Wormhole?

Kodan asintió, y las manitas que intentaban alcanzar algo y la cabecita que se giraba para buscar alimento junto a pequeños sollozos le dieron la respuesta:

- En un medio seguro sin teletransportación. Después de que esta señorita haya tomado su biberón. Bien, al wormhole – dijo el doctor.

- Dax no va a aceptarlo así como así – dijo observando al otro lado de la sala cómo la mirada de la otra trill continuaba escrutándoles con prejuicio -. Creerá que quiero llevar la caja al cuadrante gamma, que conspiro contra la Federación y he secuestrado a Sisko, o algo así… - añadió pensativa.

- ¡Tanta animadversión! – dijo Bashir en un suspiro -. Estoy convencido de que si no fuera por ese pequeño detalle, vosotras dos seríais grandes amigas – y sonrió en respuesta a la mirada de escepticismo primero, de reprensión después, que Kodan le dirigió -. Algún día tienes que contarme la historia, me lo debes – y acto seguido indicó a Kodan que sacara algo de la bolsa–maletín que llevada colgada a uno de sus costados. Kodan lo entendió y sacó de ella un biberón ya preparado, el cual comenzó a agitar para una mejor mezcla de los ingredientes.

- No soy buena contando historias – decía mientras preparaba el alimento y lo entregaba al doctor que se había acomodado en la primera de las sillas que había encontrado vacía -, además, te encanta resolver rompecabezas.

Bashir sonrió pensando en incógnitas y misterios, y en cuestión de segundos - no pudo evitarlo -, su pensamiento se dirigió a Elim Garak, y entristeció. Recordó al cardasiano dormido placenteramente y desnudo en el sofá - justo antes de que Kodan le llamara apresurándole a trasladarse a la sala de operaciones -, su rostro de descanso placentero y profundo mientras le teletransportaba de vuelta a su cuarto, sin que se percatara de ello, y el beso en los labios que secretamente le dejó antes de irse con la pequeña. No quiso marcharse así... No quiso dejarle así... No pudo ser de otra forma.

- La caja – comenzó a decir a Kodan -, no es del futuro, ¿verdad?

- No.

- Es un profeta.

Kodan curvó la comisura de sus labios en un gesto que quiso demostrar afirmación y orgullo al mismo tiempo:

- Es sólo una crisálida – respondió, y luego acercó su mano a los hombros de Bashir para corregir su postura, a fin de que alimentara a la pequeña en la posición correcta -, no será un profeta hasta dentro de unos años.

- Y todo esto – dijo el doctor mirando a su alrededor para indicar la estación -, este viaje, no es exactamente un accidente.

Kodan sonrió:

- ¿Estás colocando las esquinas del puzzle?

Pero Bashir continuaba entristecido, incapaz de sonreír:

- ¿Desde cuándo sabías que todo esto iba a suceder?

- No lo sabía exactamente – respondió la trill -, sólo que tenía una "cita" en Espacio Profundo Nueve, hoy mismo – y comprendió que sus palabras no eran de alivio para el doctor -. Julian, no debes preocuparte. Volveremos a Cardasia y tus hijos estarán esperándote para contarte en qué nuevo lío se han metido esta vez.

- ¿Y Garak?

- ¿Qué pasa con Garak?

- ¿Y si…? Digamos… ¿Y si ha sucedido algo que pueda cambiarlo todo, Jo? – dijo sonrojándose y oscureciéndose al mismo tiempo. Y Kodan, quien había estado entrenándose en la hermenéutica facial desde hacía siglos y para quien Bashir no era sino un libro abierto, un cristal perfectamente diáfano, no pudo sino sacudir su cabeza y recriminarle:

- ¿Qué…? ¿Tú…? ¿Garak? ¿Tú y Garak…? ¡Julian! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Eres incorregible! ¡El mundo a tu alrededor sumido en el completo caos y tú no puedes reprimir tus instintos!

- No creo que sea el momento para reprimendas.

- ¿En qué estabas pensando?

- No sé… El libro, el trozo de tela… todo parecía tener sentido con el wisky… y Garak estaba tan… tan… - una sonrisa satisfecha apareció en su rostro - ¿En qué crees que estaba pensando?

- ¿Wisky? ¿A solas con la pequeña? ¿Mientras eras responsable de ella? ¡Julian…!

- Quería celebrar que he sido padre, sólo eso, no es un crimen – dijo en voz baja para amonestar a la trill y darle a entender que el elevado tono de su voz iba a llamar la atención, y a alterar a la pequeña.

- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Tienes razón! – dijo reprimiendo su volumen -, ¡No estabas pensando!

- En cualquier caso, no es ésa la cuestión ahora mismo… Jo, el caso es que… Después de la conferencia en la que estoy ahora, quiero decir, al volver de la conferencia entonces, quiero decir ahora – Bashir había comenzado a dar el biberón a la pequeña que parecía agradecer a su padre que al fin se hubiera concentrado en su alimentación mientras Kodan resoplaba en signo de exasperación -, tú me entiendes … Garak jamás mencionó nada al respecto, jamás… Y me pregunto, ¿Y si esto no debiera haber pasado? ¿Y si he cambiado algo?

- ¡A buenas horas piensas en ello! Tienes problemas de testosterona, ¿lo sabes?

- ¿Y si esto no estaba destinado a suceder… hoy?

- No existe el destino, Julian.

La pequeña ya había consumido gran parte de su biberón, rápida y eficiente, y Bashir se lo apuraba con una sonrisa de orgullo paternal que la preocupación y el remordimiento borraron pronto:

- Es sólo una figura retórica, Jo – comentó -. ¿Y si he metido la pata?

- Como de costumbre…

- No fue sino después de la Guerra con el Dominio que viajé a Cardasia y la historia con Garak comenzó, ¿recuerdas? Fue entonces cuando tú y yo nos conocimos, cuando trabajaba en la misión de ayuda de la Federación, en aquel hospital de campaña.

Kodan sonrió al recordarlo:

- Claro que me acuerdo. Decías que un viejo "amigo" cardasiano te "hospedaba" en su casa. Por supuesto nadie en diez kilómetros a la redonda se creyó tal cuento.

- Disculpa, pero Garak y yo no éramos más que amigos por aquel entonces.

- Garak nunca ha tenido amigos, Julian.

Bashir sacudió la cabeza.

- El caso es que sólo después de unos meses estando "hospedado" en casa de Garak nuestra relación avanzó… ¿Por qué nunca me habló de lo que ha pasado hoy entre nosotros? ¿En quince años ni una sola palabra? ¿Ni una referencia? – concluyó Bashir tomando a la pequeña y colocando su pequeña cabeza sobre su hombro para comenzar a darle leves golpecitos en la espalda.

- Garak no es humano, Julian, y me sorprende ver que esperas en él un comportamiento tan humano, después de tantos años a su lado. ¿Cuándo Garak te lo ha contado todo y además de una forma directa? ¿No es precisamente esa la base de vuestra relación? ¿La penumbra, las verdades a medias, el suspenso?

- Cierto – asintió Bashir.

- Además es una de sus aficiones preferidas el observarte en tu ignorancia. No tengas miedo, seguramente te ha estado enviando indirectas e insinuaciones al respecto todo este tiempo sin que ni siquiera te hayas dado cuenta, es su deporte favorito – un enorme eructo que sorprendentemente vino de una minúscula boquita interrumpió a Kodan, que rió abiertamente al escucharlo -. Sé que no te es fácil creerlo, pero no veo ninguna razón por la que otra versión no pudiera ser la verídica.

Bashir tomó en su mano la cabeza de la pequeña, y la sostuvo ante sí justo a la altura de su rostro para poder observarla y admirarla cómodamente. Sonrió al ver su pequeña boquita imitar un bostezo, y luego volvió a colocarla en el portabebés, esta vez un tanto recostada hacia un lado. Luego cayó en la cuenta:

- Sabía de ella – dijo.

- ¿Qué?

- Piensa en ello: cuando nacieron los gemelos di por supuesto que no íbamos a tener más hijos, y no sólo porque con ellos dos la vida es un incidente detrás de otro, sino porque conseguir que nuestro material genético concluyera en la formación de un cigoto me llevó más de tres años de laboratorio, ¿recuerdas? Pasé años encerrado, estudiando y realizando aquellos ochocientos veintitrés experimentos… Y esos dos no fueron el resultado de mi dedicación, sino un accidente de laboratorio que aún trato de explicar y que no puedo encontrar en ninguno de mis archivos … Años después Garak insiste, como si le fuera la vida en ello, en que tengamos una "hija". Empeñado en que fuera niña desde que me lo comentó por primera vez. Le dije que no me parecía una buena idea y se enfadó tanto, le pareció tan inaceptable mi comentario que creí que acabaría pidiéndome que acabara nuestra relación… Y luego este viaje. Insistió en que viniera como si el universo fuera a desplomarse si no lo hacía… Y cuando tú propusiste venir conmigo le pareció la mejor idea del mundo. En realidad os vino a los dos como anillo al dedo: tú podrías acudir a tu cita con esa crisálida de profeta en forma de caja, y él esperaría que todo esto sucediera, en el pasado, tal y como lo había vivido años atrás – hizo una pausa para tomar aliento y, ante todo, relajarse para no despertar a la pequeña con su arrebato - ¡Me siento realmente estúpido y utilizado! Cuando os dije que viajar a pocos días del parto, incluso un trayecto breve como éste a Espacio Profundo, no era sino una locura, ¡ambos me acusasteis de hipocondría y sobreprotección!

- Si lo piensas bien, querido, todo es por el bien de todos.

- Debo ser masoquista. ¿Por qué sigo compartiendo mi vida con gente como vosotros dos?

- No lo sé, Julian – dijo Kodan ligeramente, dejando la preocupación aflorar en su rostro. Dedicó su atención a la caja sobre la mesa de control a unos metros, justo ante Dax, y su corazón palpitó acelerado. Tragó saliva: -. Lo único que sé es que tenemos que ir al wormhole, cuanto antes.

Bashir se giró para mirar a Dax que aún esperaba, impaciente, a que su conversación acabara. Les observaba con suspicacia, sospecha, negativa y rotundidad. El doctor le sonrió, y luego volvió a dirigirse a Kodan:

- Conozco esta estación como la palma de mi mano – le dijo el doctor -, y tengo la mejor memoria del cuadrante… - arrulló a la recién nacida que casi se había vuelto a quedar dormida, despreocupada en su regazo -. Mi pequeña neonata – continuó dejando un beso sobre su frente -, aún no hemos decidido cuál va a ser tu nombre, pero vas a ser cómplice en un crimen: el robo de un minitransbordador.

Kodan le miró con complicidad y satisfacción, y añadió:

- Dejando atrás a sus hermanos desde el primer día. Esta chica promete.

*

Así que decidió no perder el tiempo y abandonar su cuarto para dirigirse al Promenade donde esperaba que murmullos y cuchicheos, tal vez, le permitieran comprender qué había y estaba aún sucediendo. Y así hizo: minutos después Garak paseaba, en efecto, por el prácticamente vacío Promenade y observaba de reojo cómo las puertas de la Enfermería estaban abiertas de par en par lo cual significaba, claro, que el Bashir del futuro no podía encontrarse en su interior…

Continuó su camino hacia el bar de Quark, preguntándose por el paradero del doctor y la pequeña. Si estaba enfadado con la situación o no, aún no lo sabía: en aquellos momentos sólo podía sentir confusión, y sospecha. Demasiadas veces en un mismo día aquel humano del futuro había conseguido desarticularle… Y en lugar de disgustarse, Elim Garak se sentía fascinado…

El jefe de seguridad Odo le miró en la distancia, acercándosele:

- ¡Señor Garak! – saludó el metamorfo cuando le alcanzó.

- ¡Jefe Odo! – correspondió felizmente el cardasiano -, precisamente estaba preguntándome quién podría informar a este sencillo sastre sobre los recientes incidentes en la estación y la cesión de la directiva que me impide abrir mi negocio hasta nueva orden.

- Garak, mejor vuelva a su cuarto. La estación todavía no es segura, y ya sabe más de la cuenta.

- Lamento escuchar noticias de tal índole. Para muchos mercaderes como yo un día sin intercambios comerciales puede provocar estragos de naturaleza económica.

- Empieza a hablar como Quark.

-No hay necesidad de ser grosero, jefe – dijo Garak palmariamente molesto -. Sólo soy un sastre preocupado por el porvenir de su negocio – añadió arreglando su chaqueta.

Un leve resplandor procedente del ventanal a su izquierda llamó la atención de ambos, que dirigieron sus miradas hacia el cristal.

- Parece que alguien más considera la estación un lugar inseguro en el que permanecer – dijo Garak al observar que el resplandor procedía de un minitransbordador que abandonaba la estación apresurado. Luego esperó la reacción del metamorfo, que fue de preocupación; de preocupación y desconcierto, lo cual no era una buena señal, pensó Garak.

Odo carraspeó, y bajando la cabeza en gesto de despedida pidió…

- Mis disculpas

… y se marchó de inmediato. Y mientras se alejaba Garak pudo escuchar cómo la voz de Jadzia Dax emanaba de su comunicador "Dax a Jefe Odo. Tenemos una emergencia".

Después el cardasiano dirigió su atención al wormhole, en concreto al minitransbordador que a él parecía dirigirse. La nave desapareció en su resplandeciente abrazo, que se había abierto en su orgía de magnificencia y sublimidad, belleza y majestuosidad, como si su apertura y cierre fueran el brillo de la mejor seda que sólo puede admirarse cuando es colocada en el ángulo exacto bajo la luz precisa. Sólo unos segundos para admirar su fugaz excelencia…

Algo le decía que Julian Bashir viajaba en aquel minitransbordador; algo le decía que Bashir se marchaba para no volver, y que tampoco la pequeña volvería, al menos no en muchos años por venir, y que la espera sería difícil …

Miró el espacio vacío desde el ventanal, el agujero al cuadrante gamma ya se había cerrado y había dejado tras sí sólo la oscura inmensidad de la infinidad. Algo en su interior quiso expresar un adiós, aunque no sabía muy bien de dónde procedía tal deseo, quizás de una parte de sí que nunca quiso admitir que era un sentimental, o quizás de la parte de sí que admitía su debilidad… No tuvo tiempo para determinarlo: De pronto el wormhole estalló en mil resplandores y relámpagos, y emanó un rayo de luz que viajó y embutió con su fulgor la estación, cegándole. Confuso, intentó abrir los ojos y alejarse instintivamente del ventanal, pero un seísmo comenzó a hacer temblar toda la estación, y Garak hubo de aferrarse a los resaltes del marco para no caer de bruces…

Temblaron lámparas y adornos, pilares y niveles, vajillas y artefactos. Los pocos paseantes en el Promenade dejaron escapar algunos gritos de confusión y temor y, una vez más, la estación perdía la estabilidad en el suministro eléctrico, y las luces se apagaron y encendieron intermitentemente durante unos segundos…

Cuando sintió que las sacudidas habían cesado y había recuperado su equilibrio, Garak se irguió para mirar con urgencia a través del cristal: rogó porque el doctor y la pequeña se encontraran a salvo, a guls, a dioses, a azares... pero no había rastro de ningún minitransbordador más allá del ventanal del Promenade de Espacio Profundo 9.


	25. XXV

La aventura llega a su fin.

**XVII**

_(En el minitransbordador)_

- A ver… vuelve a explicármelo de nuevo, porque para mí no tiene ningún sentido… - decía Joan Kodan a Julian Bashir mientras tecleaba apresuradamente y con decisión códigos, números y secuencias en la consola de control del minitransbordador.

- "Sé tu propio estatus" – le respondió el médico sentado en la silla contigua, intentando descifrar con el rabillo del ojo qué era lo que la trill estaba haciendo.

- ¿Y del lema comercial en la botella de una marca de wisky terrestre, "Sé tu propio status", cómo diantre es posible llegar a la conclusión de que tienes que acabar en la cama con Elim Garak? – exclamó la trill en un tono que estuvo a medio camino entre el sarcasmo y la reprimenda, y para lo cual retiró su mirada de la consola sólo unos segundos para fruncir el ceño a su copiloto.

- Sofá.

- ¡Julian! – abandonó un instante sus quehaceres en el ordenador para girar su silla y encarar al doctor con inquisición.

- Es casi el título del último libro que Garak me dio a leer: "El ser y el Estado", "Sé tu propio estatus"…

- Si por cada libro que ese lagarto te ha recomendado tuvieras que acabar en la cama, sofá, bañera o lo que sea con él, querido… - comentó antes de volver a su faena numérica sobre el teclado.

- Pero es que me lo dio exactamente antes de partir. ¿Recuerdas que me llamó un momento para decirme algo antes de entrar en el minitransbordador? Me dijo, literalmente, poniéndolo en mis manos: "disfrute de la lectura, querido doctor, debatiremos sobre él tan pronto como volvamos a vernos", y luego me miró de esa manera con la que me mira cada vez que…– Kodan resopló mientras pulsaba las últimas teclas, seguramente programando la ruta, pensó Bashir -. Ya me entiendes…

- En el fondo tiene gracia, después de veinte años sigue llamándote "doctor" incluso para los propósitos más… "elementales" – dijo, y luego apretó un último botón en la consola y abandonó el ordenador. Resoplando con alivio se derrumbó en el respaldo de la silla, dejando escapar un suspiro de liberación.

- Ya le conoces – dijo el doctor -. Nunca pierde sus maneras.

- Es un fetichista – concluyó Kodan girando su rostro hacia Bashir con una ternura inesperada, casi emocionada y afectiva. Y durante unos segundos continuó mirándole de aquel modo, hasta el punto que Bashir comenzó a sentirse incómodo, y para cubrir el silencio y deshacer su desagrado, preguntó:

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- Ahora wormhole – respondió Kodan, pero continuaba mirándole con un brillo de afección y estima, melancólico y entristecido en las pupilas.

- ¿Y qué se supone que va a suceder en el wormhole? – volvió a preguntar el doctor mirando a través del cristal sobre la consola, observando cómo una niebla azulada comenzaba a asomar, condensándose poco a poco, abriéndose ante ellos.

- Jules, necesito que me hagas un favor.

Bashir la miró con desconfianza y preocupación:

- ¿Otro favor? – dijo

- ¡Tres!

- ¿Qué tres?

- Tres veces en esta vida me he partido de dolor para traer a "tus" hijos a este mundo.

- Eres una usurera… ¿Qué favor necesitas?

Kodan se levantó de su silla, y se dirigió a la pequeña cuna donde la recién nacida descansaba mientras el color añil del paso, los pigmentos estelares del wormhole al que acababan de entrar inundaban el habitáculo del minitransbordador de curiosas sombras y luces.

- Khiam – le dijo.

- ¿El Gobernador de Portas?

- El mismo – respondió mientras acariciaba a la recién nacida. No quiso molestarla en su sueño, así que no la alzó en sus brazos sino que sólo quedó mirándola, con ternura y suavidad. Se inclinó, y dejó un dulce beso en su frente.

- ¿Qué pasa con Khiam? – preguntó Bashir levantándose de la silla y quedando en pie a unos pasos de la trill, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- Llámale. Dile que lo lamento mucho, pero no voy a poder acudir a nuestra cita – y dejó una última caricia sobre la enrojecida y minúscula mejilla, susurrando algo en un murmullo casi melódico. Luego se incorporó, y quedó frente al doctor, mirándole a los ojos.

- ¿Cita? ¿Por qué ibas a tener una cita con Lorh Khiam? ¿Quieres comprar una casa de veraneo en Portas? – continuaba el doctor, creyendo que así disimulaba su preocupación.

- No, en realidad es él quien quiere comprarme una casa en Portas… para todo el año.

- ¿Lorh Khiam, Jo? ¿De verdad?

- Lorh Khiam. No entiendo tu sorpresa. Puede que estés plenamente absorbido por tu perversión y fetichismo con reptiles ególatras y no te hayas dado cuenta, querido, pero yo, además de ser un buen partido, estoy como un tren – respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y qué fue de aquel "vendería mi simbionte antes de acostarme con un saurio bípedo de esos"? – añadió Bashir ladeando su cabeza.

- Lorh Khiam es un saurio sensato.

- Y bípedo.

Kodan sonrió. También sonrió Bashir. Pero fue una sonrisa melancólica que poco tuvo que ver con el humor o la gracia. El momento se acercaba, Bashir podía presentirlo, no hizo falta que Kodan lo hiciera explícito.

- ¿Me vas a hacer el favor o no?

- Sí – asintió.

Luego la trill dio un paso adelante, y tomó el rostro del humano entre sus manos, y apoyó su frente en la de él. Acarició después la nuca de su buen amigo mientras trataba de tomar el aliento necesario para mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo dices tú misma? – susurró entristecido Julian Bashir.

- Jules, querido… - "ya llegó", pensó Bashir, -. Cuida de los chicos, y de la pequeña – le dijo - . Y cuida de Garak, en el fondo no sabe vivir sin ti.

- Jo…

- Y no trabajes demasiado, y disfruta de cada momento, incluso si no es bueno, especialmente si no lo es.

El doctor abrió los ojos, y se vio reflejado en los de su amiga Joan Kodan.

- No, Jo…

- Julian, sois lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho, mucho tiempo. Especialmente tú – y tras un segundo le abrazó, y el doctor le devolvió el abrazo.

- ¿Por qué, Jo? – dijo respirando el aroma de sus cabellos.

- La crisálida es mi responsabilidad, Julian.

- Pero, ¿por qué?

- Jules, tengo que ir con ella. No puede ser de otra forma.

- No. No. No quiero volver y que no estés, que no nos tomemos nuestro té de las tardes, nuestra esporádica copa de los viernes; no quiero volver y que tú y Garak no os saquéis de quicio el uno al otro cada vez que os encontráis – rogó el doctor mientras tomaba la mano de Kodan, tratando de detener su marcha -. ¡Quiero incluso ser el padrino en tu boda con Khiam! Jo… - insistió, pero la trill continuó su camino hasta una de las lejas, y tomó la caja en sus manos, con cuidado y responsabilidad. Bashir resopló, rindiéndose: -. ¿Volveré a verte?

- El archivo cardasiano de hace quince años, y el que se ha registrado hoy, te darán pistas sobre el que se escribió también en el futuro.

Luego la trill se introdujo en el teletransportador, y esperó.

- Estaré esperándote, entonces – le dijo Bashir.

Kodan sonrió:

- Ya sabes… "Sé tu propio estatus" – y le guiñó un ojo antes de que una nube irisada comenzara a rodearla en el teletransportador, a envolverla en glóbulos de purpurina multicolor, sus hermosos ojos sonriendo con la franqueza más auténtica que Julian Bashir había visto jamás en el rostro de aquella criatura lejana y centenaria, misteriosa e incógnita.

Y mientras se disipaba en aquel nimbo Bashir recordó al viejo Kodan en la consulta y a la joven prostituta Joan sentada a su lado, compartiendo sus miserias; y poco después a Joan Kodan despertando en la camilla donde el trasplante del simbionte se había realizado; o detalles como cómo la hermosa trill doblaba su dedo meñique para tomar la taza de té que compartían cada tarde, o su tono siempre despreocupado, libertino y sabio al mismo tiempo cada viernes; cómo los niños la rodeaban cada vez que aparecía por casa, abrazándola y dándole la bienvenida con genuina alegría; y aquella mirada en Elim Garak que sólo Joan Kodan era capaz de provocar: la que mezcla la antipatía y la indiferencia con el mayor y más auténtico respeto y admiración. Recordó también la graciosa mueca de la trill cuando algo le parecía divertido, o los hoyuelos en sus mejillas cuando sonreía, o cómo echaba la cabeza hacia atrás cuando la risa era a carcajadas; la minúscula peca en la parte posterior de su brazo, la transparencia absoluta de sus ojos cuando la sinceridad y la debilidad la gobernaban…

Desapareció. Así, sin más. Se marchó. Ella y aquella crisálida que por alguna razón que escapaba aún a Bashir era realmente importante para ella. Sin más explicaciones, sin más sentido que el que podía inferirse de cuanto había sucedido aquel extraño día, sin más despedidas, sin más palabras, sin más abrazos, sin lágrimas. Joan Kodan se marchó de su vida.

Y Julian Bashir quedó solo en la nave, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, un tanto nervioso y desconcertado, abrumado por una sensación de escozor en la garganta que se empeñaba en subir hasta sus ojos y robarle una lágrima. Se acercó a la cuna de la pequeña, y se asomó para comprobar que seguía dormida.

- Joan – le dijo -. Ése será tu nombre, pequeña Joan.

Y hubiera dejado caer aquella lágrima, si no fuera porque el ordenador del minitransbordador interrumpió su emoción:

"Inicio del teletransporte en treinta segundos".

Alzó la cabeza para preguntar:

- ¿Teletransporte? Computadora, ¿destino?

"Destino: Espacio Profundo Nueve."

Pensó un instante, luego comprendió:

- ¿Viaje temporal al futuro?

"Afirmativo."

Cogió a la pequeña en sus brazos, con prisa pero cuidado al mismo tiempo. La envolvió en una manta y de camino al teletransportador colgó la bolsa de su hombro. Luego se introdujo en el aparato, y tomó aliento. Se dejó llevar por la sensación de polícroma desatomización a su alrededor. Abrazó con fuerza protectora a la pequeña Joan, y cerró los ojos. En décimas de segundo estaría de vuelta al futuro.

_(Y un poco antes en la sala de operaciones de Espacio Profundo 9)_

- ¡Detecten y detengan ese minitransbordador de inmediato! – ordenó Jadzia Dax, y Kira Nerys asintió y comenzó a buscar sus coordenadas en la computadora.

- Eh… ¿cómo?

- Mayor, reporte – volvió a ordenar desde la silla de mando Jadzia Dax.

- El minitransbordador está en el puerto, aquí, en la estación – se giró Nerys para responder a la teniente.

- ¿Qué?

Tenía poco sentido, tal vez ninguno. No habían pasado ni tres minutos desde que se percataran de que un minitransbordador abandonaba la estación y se dirigía al wormhole, y que ni Kodan ni Bashir ni la caja se encontraban ya en la sala de operaciones. Cómo habían conseguido desaparecer de delante de sus propias narices, robar un minitransbordador con una recién nacida a cuestas y ponerlo en marcha, era todo un misterio que Dax atribuyó a un plan premeditado de Kodan y el desconocimiento e ingenuidad de Bashir.

- Tiene activado el piloto automático – informó O'brien.

Cómo había tenido tiempo de volver al puerto era también una incógnita, pero no la prioridad en aquel momento. Jadzia Dax pensó de inmediato en Benjamín Sisko:

- ¿Ocupantes? – preguntó.

Kira Nerys sacudió su cabeza:

- Ni rastro, teniente. La nave está vacía.

Dax respiró hondo. Intentó adivinar qué podría haber pasado en el minitransbordador pero, sobre todo, qué podría haber pasado con Sisko y dónde se encontraría.

- O'brien, recoja todos los datos que pueda del minitransbordador: rutas, secuencias, ¡incluso si se ha replicado café en él o alguien ha ido al baño!

- A la orden – obedeció el ingeniero, poniéndose manos a la obra.

- ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a encontrar a Sisko? – preguntó de forma retórica la mayor Kira.

- Creo que es tan sencillo como usar un comunicador o llamar a la puerta de mi despacho – dijo una voz desde lo alto de la escalera que llevaba a la oficina del capitán.

Todos se giraron, era obvio, todos querían comprobar que la voz que acababan de escuchar era, en efecto, la de Benjamín Sisko.

- ¡Capitán!

Observando cómo todos estaban en sus puestos como si de alguna emergencia se tratara, y que Jadzia Dax había asumido el mando sentada en el sillón central de la sala, Sisko frunció el ceño:

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

- ¡Capitán! – exclamó Dax -. Capitán, usted ha desaparecido.

- Rellenar informes en mi despacho durante más de una hora para enviarlos a la Federación intentando explicar qué está pasando no es una desaparición, teniente. Ahora háganme el favor de obedecer mi orden y explicarme qué está sucediendo.

- Pero… - y Dax miró a Nerys que se sentía tan confusa como la trill -, la caja, capitán… Kodan…. el wormhole… ¡el minitransbordador!

- ¿Dónde está Kodan y dónde está la caja? ¿Y qué pasa con los minitransbordadores? – preguntó Sisko, pero nadie supo contestarle -. Teniente, Jefe O'brien y Mayor Kira, a mi despacho de inmediato con explicaciones más elocuentes que sustantivos aislados – ordenó con cuanta severidad pudo concentrar en el tono de su voz. Luego cruzó sus brazos, y esperó a que de una vez sus oficiales salieran de su asombro y se dirigieran a su oficina.


	26. XXVI

XXVI

La estación volvió a la normalidad en pocas horas, y la directiva de seguridad fue cancelada devolviendo a Espacio Profundo Nueve su tránsito habitual de viajeros, comerciantes, habitantes y curiosos.

Por supuesto durante días aquellas horas de intermitencias y apagones, temblores y altercados fueron el tema principal de rumores y murmullos y, en general, de prácticamente toda conversación en los alrededores del Promenade y la zona residencial. No fue así para los oficiales de la Federación, claro, a quienes después de completar sus informes se prohibió terminantemente volver a hacer referencia a aquel día, y sus acontecimientos.

Nadie supo en realidad muy bien qué era lo que había sucedido, ni cómo explicarlo. Jadzia Dax indicó en su informe que Joan Kodan había encerrado a Sisko en aquella misteriosa caja; Miles O'brien señaló que Kodan sólo había informado de que Sisko se había introducido en la caja, o la caja había absorbido a Sisko; Kira Nerys, por su parte, refirió que Kodan les había mentido y que Sisko había estado todo aquel tiempo en su despacho, rellenando informes, tal y como demostró el video grabado por las cámaras de seguridad.

Y Sisko… Sisko nunca revelaría a nadie - ni siquiera a nosotros ni a nuestra omnisciencia como narradores - si durante todo aquel tiempo en que se le creyó desaparecido dentro de la crisálida había estado, en efecto, en su interior o si, por el contrario, había estado todo aquel mismo tiempo en su despacho, cumplimentando solicitudes y redactando informes, precisamente como había temido que acabaría aquella misma mañana en la que el wormhole perdió la compostura…

Julian Bashir volvió de su conferencia unos días después, claramente renovado y presto a contar cada detalle de cuanto había aprendido, especialmente aquella nueva técnica de nanocirugía a la que el doctor Lepak le había propuesto iniciarse y que habían practicado juntos un par de tardes. Pero sólo Girani en la enfermería fue público deseoso de escucharle… Jadzia Dax parecía evitarle, O'brien le miraba con una extraña mirada que no podía descifrar, y Sisko le había llamado nada más llegar a la estación para obligarle a pasar por un análisis de ADN – para su suerte sólo para fines identificativos - que certificara que él mismo era realmente Jules Subatoi Bashir….

Cuando preguntó al capitán el por qué del análisis, Sisko le respondió brusca y secamente: "Protocolo", y Bashir comprendió que no debía preguntar nada más, y dejó que Girani le realizara las pruebas.

A la tarde, visto que sus amigos parecían eludir su presencia, decidió visitar el bar de Quark para encontrarse con Leeta, pero la joven Dabo aún no había comenzado su turno. Después de echar una ojeada a su alrededor, el joven doctor se sentó a solas en una de las mesas. Luego se sirvió un té.

- ¡Doctor! – dijo una voz a sus espaldas mientras se disponía a tomar su primer sorbo - ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! Es realmente un placer tenerle de vuelta – añadió la voz descubriendo su identidad: Elim Garak, con una taza en sus manos -, ¿Puedo tomar asiento?

No es que a Bashir fuera lo que más le apeteciera en aquel momento, pero no había si quiera comenzado a vocalizar su respuesta cuando Elim Garak ya había tomado, literalmente, asiento.

- Cla… claro.

- ¿Qué tal su viaje?

- Instructivo… Eh… - continuó el joven doctor -, Garak, estoy esperando… "compañía".

- Ah, por supuesto, doctor. ¿Supongo la de la grácil y al tiempo exultante señorita Leeta?

Bashir asintió, y Garak sonrió de forma extraña, muy extraña, más incluso de lo habitual.

- Eh… Garak… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Y el cardasiano se acercó al muchacho que se había inclinado levemente como para contarle un secreto:

- ¿Ha caído por casualidad en tu cuenta que además de los problemas con el wormhole del otro día haya sucedido algo más?

- Doctor – comenzó el sastre retomando su postura rígida y digna -, en primer lugar me insulta la forma en la que formula su pregunta: "por casualidad" no es un término de mi gusto, ni mucho menos. Y, en segundo lugar, mi querido doctor, "mucho más" es una expresión demasiado ambigua y vaga como para poder ser respondida por un simple y sencillo sastre.

- Ya… - dijo Bashir tomando con gesto suspicaz su taza de té y bebiendo de ella -. ¿Sabes? Quizás deberías empezar a ser más creativo con tus subterfugios.

- Quizás su monotonía se debe a que, precisamente, no lo son, doctor.

- Ya… - dijo rodeando con sus manos la taza sobre la mesa -. No sé, tengo la sensación de que todos parecen comportarse de forma extraña conmigo desde que he llegado…

- ¡Ah! Pero su viaje no ha sido tan prolongado como para llorar su ausencia, doctor, ni para abandonar las obligaciones para festejar su vuelta… digamos que, de algún modo, es como si hubiera estado aquí todo el tiempo.

- Supongo…

- Qué concepto tan fascinante, ¿verdad, doctor? El tiempo… Nunca hemos realmente conversado en relación a los diferentes conceptos que del mismo tienen humanos y card…

- ¡Leeta! – Bashir se había incorporado al observar cómo la exuberante chica Dabo entraba en el bar de Quark, y buscaba llamar su atención levantando una de sus manos y pronunciando su nombre -. Lo siento, Garak – dijo al sastre inclinando su cabeza.

Pero nada podía conseguir que la sonrisa se borrara del rostro del sastre aquel día:

- No se preocupe, mi joven amigo.

- En otro momento – se disculpó Bashir alejándose de la mesa para encontrarse con la bajorana que le sonreía desde la distancia.

- En otro momento, doctor – repitió Elim Garak, esta vez para sí mismo, luego llevó la taza a sus labios, y detrás de ella ocultó una sonrisa de complacencia -, en otro momento…


End file.
